Playing With Fire
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: Mum's gonna kill me, she hates it when I walk in at half four in the morning. Ah well. I walk towards her room, great she's got Fritton in bed. Wait, that's Dad. Mum's with Dad? Does this mean they're back together? Sequel to Missing Puzzle Piece
1. Forest Wandering

_**It's the sequel to MIssing Puzzle Piece but you don't need to read that to understand this but if you want to that's cool...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kelis POV**_

One of these day's I will literally kill that stupid, immature cousin of mine. You would've thought that age would have cured Jenifer French of her immaturity, then again this is Jen. The same Jen who thinks it's funny to get us lost in a forest in the middle of the night, why she does these thing I don't know. Hmm, there's a nice stick over there. No Kelis, mustn't hit Jen over the head. It's too tempting! Jen's practically skipping in front of me, not a care in the world, she wouldn't even notice me picking up the stick. I could knock Jen out, grab the torch and leave her for the forest animals. Sigh, Auntie JJ would kill me if I did that, even if Jen deserved it. Ugh, one of these days I will get her back.

I know what you're thinking, 'Why the hell are you in a forest at night?', I can answer that with one word. Jen. She thought it would be fun to go on a walk, the idiot led us into a forest. That's not even the worse bit, Jen didn't even think to pack any food! Now we're both starving and Jen keeps announcing that she needs the loo, why she doesn't just go in a bush I don't know. I know what you're thinking now, 'Why did you even go with your cousin?', I don't know. It was a moment of utter madness. Well, that and Mum thought it was a good idea and practically kicked me out of the house. Three guesses at what I'm going to say to Mum when I've got out of this stupid place.

"Having a good look around?" Jen asks over her shoulder, "You could bring Pedro here for abit of sight seeing," I can almost see her winking, I should've picked up that stick when I had the chance. Great, Jen's laughing. In my experience Jen laughing isn't a good thing,

"What's so funny?" Jen stops and turns around, the torch she's holding lights up her face. Perfect, Jen's smirking

"You're face," She answers, I growl. Come on Kelis find that happy place where you're beating Jen with a stick, "Daydreaming about Pedro?" She smirks, her smirk soon fades when I jump on her,

"Don't even go there," I snarl, "Just get us out of this fucking forest!"

"Get off me then!" She yells, I clench my hand into a tight ball and pull it back. Jen's face fills with fear as she spots how my arm is, I glare at her as she waits her fate. I one quick moment I push my fist through the air, Jen's eyes clamp shut. Her eyes stay shut as my fist collides with the soft ground,

"You really think that I'd hit you?" I ask calmly, she's dumber then I thought, "Get real," I laugh, Jen pouts and pushes me off of her,

"Where are we?" She asks, I sigh and roll my eyes,

"I don't know, Jen," I say, I should've knocked her out when I had the chance, "You're the one who got us lost,"

"But you're the one that said 'Hey Jen, let's go on a detour!'" I sigh,

"No Jen, that was you,"

"Was not," She says, oh great this cousin of mines going to get childish,

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Not!" I say, cleverly,

"Too!" I smirk, she always falls for that, "You're just pissed because you're not fucking Pedro!" Deep breaths Kelis, deep breaths. Just wait for karma to come and bite her on the bloody arse! Ah, that's better, "You've really gotta stop daydreaming about Pedro, if Flash finds out his only daughters fucking her Spanish boyfriend,"

"He'll what?" I ask her sharply,

"Hit the roof, probably kill the poor bloke,"

"Are you just looking for a smack? I'm sure Aunt JJ wouldn't mind if you were used as wolf food," Jen glares and struts off in front of me. That's it Jen, keep walking. You just walk and leave me alone, silly cow.

I know Dad would hit the roof if he thought I was getting serious with Pedro, he thinks that I should become a nun. But Dad's not going to start thinking that me and Pedro are getting serious for the simple reason that we're not getting it on, I refuse to become a young mother like Mum. Pedro's too much of a gentleman, I know he wouldn't try anything. If he did I'm sure the First Years would've murdered him, that boy values his life too much. You ought to have seen Dad's face when he saw me give Pedro a good old fashioned snog, he looked like he was going to pass out. Bless him.

I've been back in England for about six months now, it's been hard to adjust to England's crap weather but I'm sticking it out. My thirst for adventure gets stronger everyday, I'm used to doing whatever and going wherever I want. I can do that at St Trinians but not as often as I did I Spain, Mum and Fritton don't like me leaving the school frequently. I sneak out every now and then when Mum and Fritton are busy with each other, ugh, I don't wanna even think about that. In my opinion old people shouldn't do that kind of thing, they might have a heart attack or something. Ew, disturbing images alert!

St Trinians are on half term at the moment, that's the only reason why I'm now lost in this forest. I surprised myself when I agreed to be their head girl, at first I had no clue about anything. Lucky for me I had a previous head girl by my side and helping me, by helping I mean standing there and flicking her hair. Why Jen offered to help me I have no clue, I think it was either stick around the school with me or get a job. Eventually I managed to get used to being the St Trinian leader, it's like riding a bike, you never forget it once you've learnt it. Pedro's stayed at St Trinians with me and Jen too, Fritton gave him a job teaching Spanish. I reckon she only did that to get on my good side, if that was her plan then it worked but that's not the point.

We walk blindly around that stupid forest for what felt like hours, somehow I managed to keep myself from killing Jen, until we find an exit. Annoyingly it's not the way we came in, idiot cousin, but thankfully I know how to hot wire a car. Now all we've got to do is find a car, then I can leave Jen behind and have a peaceful drive back home. I'll probably come back Jen once I've had something to eat and some sleep, it all depends on my mood. I'm sure my aunt, JJ French, won't notice if Jen was gone if I bought her a dog. I bet she wouldn't even be able to tell the difference, I know I wouldn't!

I walk confidently into the field that surrounds our freshly found forest exit, I think Jen's following me but I couldn't careless if she wasn't. It's a very nice field, that's right I'm looking at the scenery because I'm bored, it's like the kind of field you see in a film. I bet the grass would be nice to walk bare foot on in the summer, I'd do it now but it's winter. I can just imagine the birds singing from the forest in the early morning and then flocking here for insects and worms. I wonder if this is the kind of field used for grazing cattle, I bet those animals love munching on this grass. From behind me I hear a squelching sound followed by groan, I laugh. Thank you karma!

"It's not funny!" Jen moans, "It stinks,"

"You should look where you're standing," I smirk, not that she can see it,

"It stinks,"

"Bet it does," I mumble, "Just wipe it on the grass,"

"Oh," I can almost see her innocent smile, then there's another squelching sound and another groan, I laugh loudly, "This isn't funny!" She yells,

"I think you'll find it is!" I laugh even harder. I turn around, still laughing my head off, and shine the torch on Jen's pouting face, after about five minutes I stop laughing and start talking, "Haven't you noticed that every time you mock me or make stupid remarks about me you end up worse?" I wipe a tear from my left eye,

"I don't!" She yells, I raise an eyebrow with a happy grin plastered on my face,

"Remember that time when you ruined my iPod charger? You ended up with your luggage tossed in the sea and a mouthful of sea water!" I start laughing at the memory, you would've thought that she'd had learnt her lesson by now, "Or, or," I say, still laughing, "How about the time when you made a few immature comments about me and Pedro and you," I start to laugh so hard that my ribs start hurting,

"Was tripped up and fell into something," She pouts, she may not find this amusing but I do! "That was six months ago! Nothing bad has happened since then,"

"What about last week?" I ask, slowly my laughter is dying down,

"What about it?"

"When you said, and I quote, 'Here's a condom, I don't think Kelly wants to be a Grandmother yet!'"

"Yeah, and?"

"Then you were thrown out of the window by some passing first years and landed in the fountain!" I laugh again, gotta love those first years,

"That wasn't funny!" She pouts again, I swear that's all she does,

"It was," I smirk, she gives me her annoyed glare,

"Can we just find a car and get out of here?"

"Scared you'll step in more animal waste?" I smile innocently, her face drops,

"Is that what this is?" I burst into laughter for, what feels like, the hundredth time. It's times like these when I realise how much I love my idiotic, annoying, childish, immature cousin.

* * *

**_I know I said Missing Puzzle Piece would be the final story with Kelis but I change my mind like the weather. One thing that won't change is that this is going to be the last new story I post for awhile, it's time I finished the others. Soo, any predictions? Favourite lines? Quotes?_**

**_I know I shouldn't play with fire but if it get's you guys to review..._**


	2. Family Moments

If it wasn't for Jen I could be at home by now waking Mum up and yelling 'I told you so' at the top of voice, but oh no Miss Perfect is being picky over cars. Give me strength not to brutally murder her while she sleeps, I knew I should've knocked her out with that stick. Somehow Jen expects me to find a flashy sports car in the middle of nowhere, it's not like we're going to keep the damn thing. Ugh, why do I get the irritating cousin? 'What if someone sees me?' She moaned, 'No-ones going to fucking see you! We're in the middle of fucking nowhere at stupid o'clock in the morning!' I felt like yelling at her, I should've screamed that at her but it's must simpler to growl and ignore her whining.

We past some randomly placed motel and there's a couple of cars, wait, French fry won't like any of those. If it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't be arsed, I would go back into that forest and find that stick to knock Jen out with. Should have done it while I had the chance, stupid conscience.

"My feet hurt," Jenifer the idiot moans, "Give me a piggy back?"

"No." I answer through my clenched teeth, deep breaths Kelis,

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please? With a cherry and sprinkles on top?" I sigh,

"Guess the magic word and I will,"

"Ok," She smiles, "Is it abracadabra?

"No." She'll never guess it,

"Expecto Patronum," She smirks, how'd she guess? I sigh and grumbled something that shouldn't be repeated,

"Fine." I bend over and she happily hops on, bitch, "You need to go to weight watchers or something, you way more then an elephant!" She stays quiet, she must be pouting, "Jen? Fatty? French fry?" I ask in hope to get some sort of reaction out of her. Great. Perfect. The lazy sod's gone to sleep and she's bloody dribbling! Looks like I get to chose the car.

Slowly, because Jen weighs a ton, I walk over to the easiest looking car. Hm, looks like the local yokel has left the key in the door, bingo. I unlock the rust mobile, I had to nickname it, and gently place Jen in the passenger seat, I'd rather not wake her and hear her moans. I then walk back around to the drivers side, hop in and drive off with Jen snoring and drooling. I've got no idea where we are but I carry on driving, I wouldn't want to be around when the owner finds his rust mobile has been nicked. After about half an hour of non-stop driving I decide to pull over and nap, I'm sure Jen won't awake before I do.

I open my eyes, it feels like I only closed them a second ago. Wait, it's light and we're moving. How did I get in the passenger seat? That's some serious sleep walking! Hang on a minute, Jen's humming along, out of tune, to the radio and driving. I'm surprised she hasn't crashed yet, French isn't the best driver in the world. Six months ago we, by that I mean me, hot wired a nice yellow soft top, I named it the banana car, Jen drove it back to St Trinians to give them my message and then decided to drive it again and crashed it. As you've probably guessed I've not trusted her with driving since, "Morning," Jen smiles,

"Where are we?" I yawn,

"Morning to you to Jen," She says in a voice that sounds nothing like mine, fail,

"Yeah, yeah, now where are we?" Jen shrugs,

"Dunno, but I can tell you where we're not," She smirks, I roll my eyes, "Alright," She's giving in? "I'll ring the mother and see what she suggests,"

"You've got your phone?"

"Yeah,"

"And you didn't think to use it when we were lost in that fucking forest?" I yell,

"Language, you know Kelly doesn't like you swearing,"

"She doesn't like me doing a lot of things," I growl, must fight against urge to rip Jenifer French's head off,

"Like fucking Pedro," She winks, I growl, "Hello Mum, you are live on speaker phone please do not swear," I might have found that a little bit funny if I wasn't annoyed at her,

"Right." Aunt JJ says, "What is it that you want?"

"Jen got us lost in the forest," I answer,

"Kelis got discovered sleeping with that Spanish boy," Jen smirks at me,

"Kelis!" Uh oh, Mum alert,

"Kelis isn't here at the minute please leave a message after the beep, erm, beep!"

"Kelis Jones," Mum starts to say but I interrupt,

"Kelly Jones," I replie, when in doubt joke your way out,

"Kelly," Aunt JJ says softly,

"JJ," Mum says, boy does she sound annoyed!

"Jen!" That idiot cousin of mine yells with a daft grin on her face, I sigh,

"It doesn't matter, I've just seen a sign." I then hang up, best to let JJ calm Mother down. I then turn and glare at Jenifer, idiot.

The sign I saw told me that we were only a few towns away from St Trinians, can you believe that I actually pay attention in Geography? I never thought I'd say this but I can't wait to pull up outside of that crumbling building, nothing to do with Pedro being there, at least then I can escape the monster named Jenifer French. I swear that girl was dropped on her head at birth, the only other person I've met that's abit like her is Chelsea Parker. I bet that's where Jen gets her idiot side from, after all Chelsea is her Godmother. Jen does have her smart moments, it's those moments that made her a decent St Trinian leader, it's just that her idiot moments are more common then the smart.

I've only gotta last a few more miles in the rust mobile with Jen, shouldn't be that bad. I'm used to Jen, been with her for three straight years, she may annoy me frequently but she does care. I remember when I was fourteen, I had only known she was my cousin for an hour and only known her for a few days yet she still knew I needed to get away from England for awhile. Jen claims she only went with me because she wanted a tan, I know she went with me to make sure I was safe. She made sure I was always safe while we were on that topical island, she always asked if I was happy and reminded me that we could go back to England whenever I wanted. She's more of a sister then a cousin, that's how close we are. I know we moan about each other a lot, but that's what sisters do.

* * *

**_I've said this a million times but don't you just love Jen? I do. I know we haven't started all of the good gasping moments stuff but it should all kick off next chapter. Now for the bit what determinds half of the story, has said a very good point and I agree on the fact that I can't make up my mind on if it's kel/Flash or Kel/Belle so the fairest way I can sort that out is to let you readers decide. You get two chances to vote, chance 1 is the poll on my profile and chance 2 is reviewing. The one with the highest vote is the one I use, fair? I'd reply to every review but I don't have time so,_**

**_Chelsea: Is that abit of bribery? With the amount of reviews you write for my stories I'd say you already were my biggest fan :']  
ria: I'll try and update Taylor and Andriet but I have the worlds biggest writers block on it, I'll try but no promises  
gypsy rosalie: Aww, you didn't have to read all of those :} A big bear hug and a massive thank you is in the post ;] _**

**_I played with fire because you reviews, I also got burned. If I master my fire eating act will you review? Favourite lines, charactors, requests? (Apart from Flash Chelsea ;])_**


	3. Stupid Oxygen

Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

I dash out of the Rust Mobile, there's only so much of Jen I can take. All through the journey to St Trinians she was making her usual stupid and immature remarks, it took all my will power not to give her a well deserved black eye! She's just lucky that she was driving and that I have mastered the art of blocking her out completely with my happy place. Great, now you're wondering about my happy place. Basically, because I don't have the energy to explain and go into details, I just think happy thoughts and no I don't do this because I want to fly like Peter Pan. Ripping Jen to shreds, blowing things up with the twin coaches, breaking Jen's arm, doing the normal couple stuff with Pedro, throwing Jen into shark infested waters and watching Mum stress about me using fire arms are all in my happy place.

I push past Pedro, who came to greet us at the door, and stomp very loudly up to my room. When I get there I slam the door shut to show that I'm ready to murder should anyone enter my room. I scream out in frustration, this is why I don't spend huge amounts of time with that idiot. Usually I don't get that angry at Jen and her comments it's just because I'm tired and abit hungry. I then rip my duvet off of my bed and throw it on the floor, gr. Before I know it I've flopped down onto my lumpy mattress and fallen asleep, being mad at Jen is so draining. No, wait, let me rephrase that. Being _with _Jen is so draining.

Shake, shake.

The daring soul that dares to do that to me best fuck off.

Shake, shake.

Do they value their life?

Shake, shake.

Obviously not.

Shake, shake.

They must have a death wish.

Shake, shake.

Maybe if I ignore them they'll take the hint and leave.

Shake, shake.

Gr.

Shake, shake. "Kelis?"

Oh, it's Mr Pedro. He can still fuck off.

Shake, shake.

Sigh, damn he knows I'm awake.

Chuckle, kiss.

I'd like to say I'm putting up a resistance to señor Pedro but he's to persuasive. He's just so, so mm. Yes, I'm being cheesy so frigging what!

"Don't forget to wear protection!" Jen shouts from the doorway, idiot. My _lovely _cousin meets my middle finger as I continue with the charming Pedro. After a minute or two of enjoying Pedro's lips we break away, which stupid idiot decided that we needed oxygen to live? I breath and open my eyes, Pedro lovingly wipes the bogies away with his thumb while he smiles softly. See, I got the best boyfriend a girl can get! Ugh, now I feel like a soppy Posh Tottie. That's right the Royals changed their name back to Posh Tottie, I don't even care why. Pedro stares into my eyes, he doesn't speak, he just stares. Ah, I know what he's doin, crafty sod. I smirk, he isn't going to succeed in his devious plot. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me, my grin turns mischievous before I kiss him once more. That's right Pedro, I'm going to distract you.

It only takes a few seconds for the kiss to get deeper, can you tell I like distracting Pedro? You must be either blind or stupid if you can't. They say all good things have to come to an end, 'they' can get lost. Sure this kiss will have to come to an end, stupid oxygen, but I intend to have more after. Yes, that's me beating logic, and yes, that's me proving I'm smarter then Jenifer French. It isn't the need for oxygen that breaks this lush kiss or the idiot I call cousin, it's that Mother of mine. The _fantastic_ Kelly Jones, note my sarcasium.

"Kelis!" She yells, can't she see I'm busy? Why can't she go bug Fritton? I pout when Pedro breaks the kiss and looks at Mum in the doorway, well this could get awkward. Let's see how Mum reacts to this suggestive position,

"What?" I whine, "I'm busy, go bug Fritton," Even though I'm not looking at her I know she's raised an eyebrow,

"Kelis," She warns, as if I'm going to listen,

"Whatever Jen has said it isn't true,"

"I'm aware," Ohh, monotone, "I thought I'd warn you that Flash is here, you know he isn't keen on the idea of you and Pedro,"

"So? I'm not keen on the idea of him and that Beverly," Beverly, or Bev, is Dad's new girlfriend. Apparently she was the dippy secretary before Celia, she's a nice girl but she doesn't seem to be Dad's type,

"Be nice, Beverly is a nice woman." I sigh, unwillingly I unwrap my arms from Pedro's neck, time to go see Father and Father's plaything.

* * *

**_Yes it's short but it's the best you're gonna get with my sprained thumb and wrist, one word. Trampet. Before anyone says anything I didn't just magic up the relationship between Kelis and Pedro up, they got together at the end of 'Missing Puzzle Piece' and I even wrote it. I'm not going to say much on how the votings going but I will say this each pairing is winning in either the reviews or the poll. If you haven't already voted then vote, at the moment one pairing is winning by one vote. I'm sure you're fellow shippers would love it if you voted, Kel/Belle or Kel/Flash (or klash which ever you prefer)._**

**_So now I've gotta run, Beibers in town. Review while I'm gone? Favourite lines? Favourite charactors? Anything?_**


	4. Awkward

I trudge down the corridor towards Dad and her, I think I'd take an hour with Jen instead of this. Don't get me wrong I do love Pops and I am glad he's found someone, it's just that Dad and Mum _belong_ together. It may shock you but I don't have anything against Fritton, I know I probably sound like I hate her half the time but I have my reasons. You see the thing between Mum and Fritton is like Jen and whatever lad she's with this week, it's just for fun. Well, I think it is. I may be wrong and I may be right but I still think that Mum and Dad has some buried fire in their relationship. Oh god, 'burning fire in their relationship', I'm turning into a geek again. Kelis no likey.

I reach Dad faster then I would've liked, thank god he hasn't brought Bev. I should probably say that I don't hate Beverly, Mum thinks the world of her if I'm honest. That's just her cover up, you ought to see the sour expression when she sees those oldies holding hands. I've been tempted to say something to her about that expression, I decided to use it as blackmail should I need it. Yup, I'd blackmail my own mother. Strangely, like most of the happenings in this school, Mum was proud the first time I blackmailed her. She started rambling on about being a true St Trinian and blah, blah, blah.

Dad rushes up and hugs me, I'm to annoyed to hug back. Then he stiffens, he can smell Pedro on me. I bit my bottom lip, to stop myself from smirking. Dad then gets the hint and ends our very awkward hug, where's Jen when you need her? All I want is for her to appear, make some comment and give me the excuse to run after her while saving me from Dad's lecture about boys and nuns. But Jen's like Nanny McPhee, she only shows when you don't want her. Then again, Jen isn't as smart as Nanny McPhee.

"Kelis," Dad says, no Dad I don't want to hear it. I'd much rather compare Jen and Nanny McPhee, that is far more interesting,

"Dad," I say, I mimic his tone,

"You've been with tha' boy again, aint ya?" Ugh! Parents, see this is why I loved living on that island,

"That boy has a name," My voice may not have become louder but it's still deathly, Dad gives me the evils,

"You're far to young to be interested in boys, you're my little girl. Dad's don't like it when they find their little girl is gettin' serious with lads," I sigh and roll my eyes,

"I'm seventeen. I wear thongs and everything!" Dad then sticks his fingers in his ears, childishness, "I even use Taylor's designer tampons!" I yell at him, Dad shudders at the thought of Taylor's tampons, I smirk,

"I didn't need to know that,"

"Just proving a point," I shrug, then Jen pops up,

"Oi Kelis," She grins, this can't be good, "I hear chains and whips excite you," She's quoting Rihanna, great, "Don't worry I've passed the message onto Pedro," Happy place, Kelis, happy place,

"Great," I roll my eyes, idiot,

"I'm also paying for your room to be soundproofed, the poor first years were asking questions about the pleasure filled moans coming through the walls," I growl while Dad's face drops. Mental note, never wish for Jen to appear.

Well, Dad doesn't look impressed and I did wish for an excuse to leave my annoying father. I glare at Jen and she starts running, at least someone gets the hint! I growl, just for show, and then I run after her. I follow Frenchy up the stairs, when I'm positive that Dad can no longer see my face I grin. Avoiding awkward conversations with Dad always makes me act like a first year, I'm in the mood to blow something up. First I've gotta catch up with Jen, once I've gave her a thank you hug I might go find the hockey coaches. When I'm close enough, I jump and tackle Jen to the ground.

"Ow," She moans, I then climb off her laughing, "Why are you all happy?" She asks as she slowly stands up, Jen then flexes her shoulder,

"Because you've just saved me from Pops,"

"Damn," Jen mumbles, I think she's just realised that she's done me a favour,

"Thank you for doing me that favour," I smirk, her eyes then glint with mischief, uh oh,

"Don't worry, I've even told Pedro about your deepest desires," She winks,

"'K." I say and start to walk away, she hates it when I do that,

"You did not just 'K' me!" She yells at my retreating back, I just smirk and walk away. Silly Jen.

It takes Jen a few days to say anything that actually affects me, bless her. I must say spending these past few days with Pedro has had a good affect on me, too bad I've gotta spend today with Jen. Joy. We've got to go pick up some ingredients for the vodka and to do that we've got to go to Leicester. Usually Dad deals with all this but he's busy with his new toy, he didn't say that exactly but I knew what he meant. Well Dad, thank you for spoiling my recent good mood with your annoying request. My parents will be the death of me.

So off we go to Leicester, that's about a three hour car journey with Jen. Fan-fucking-tastic. Excuse me while I jump in sheer joy. I'm driving, because Jen's complaining, at least I can concentrate on the road. Maybe me driving is a good thing, that way I can block out Jenifer French. I know for a fact that sometime today Jen will get to me and I know that I will probably think about killing her. I just hope that the dealers will be easy to find and not to stubborn. I'd like to think that I'll be home for tea but I think Dad's sent me on this road trip for a reason. I'm not sure what the reason is but I have the feeling that I'm about to find out.

* * *

**_Ohh what's Kelis gonna find? I think we all know haha. Two votes separating Flash and Belle, it's getting so tense that my nails have been reduced to stubs ;] If you haven't voted already then go bake a cake, no actually just vote. If you don't vote you can't moan abput the outcome so if you want to moan then vote. Big thank you to my reviewers, time to respond._**

**_When those lights come on and whats her name is gone you realise you need to review. _**


	5. Girls

Another late night with Jen, at least we're not lost in a forest this time, someone must hate me up there. The journey there wasn't that bad, Jen slept all the way and gave me peace. Finding the address of the suppliers wasn't hard either, I just followed the signs. So why is it took us an hour to get out of this stupid city? Jen decided to drive back, she knows I'm not the biggest fan of driving in the dark. I'm not bothered if I have to drive in the dark, I'm not a chicken or anything, it's just if I can avoid it then I will. Got that? Good, I'm glad we cleared that up.

Jen's like a man when it comes to driving, she refuses to read a map and take directions. If you ask me she's just a complete idiot, I say that a lot don't I? After an hour of pointless driving Jen somehow managed to get back onto the motorway, I would've gone to sleep at this point but that stupid cousin of mine decided to burst out into song. Jenifer French decided on burning herself a CD with songs that she thought were appropriate for driving to Leicester, this girl has crap taste in music. I think she's learnt the lyrics off by heart just to annoy me, twat.

"If you got problem then tell me, nothin' long I'm straight from LC," Then she just repeats that annoying line. I probably should of thumped her.

It's half four in the morning when Jen drops me off at my house, she drives straight off after that with her crap music blasting out. She could've come in and explained to Mum why I'm late but oh no Jen would never doing something like that for me, bitch. I speed walk up the concrete path, it's abit chilly out here. Normally I would take extra long to walk in, to think up believable excuses, but I just wanna go to sleep and my effort and energy is running low. I walk straight into the house, opening and closing the door ninja style. I poke my head around the door that leads to the living room, expecting to see Mum sitting in a chair. She isn't there. I then go to check the other downstairs rooms. She isn't in those either. So I go up the stairs. Mum's gonna kill me, she hates it when I walk in at half four in the morning. Ah well. I walk towards her room, great she's got Fritton in bed. Wait, that's Dad. Mum's with Dad? Does this mean they're together?

My eyes pop out of their sockets, didn't see that one coming. Didn't even know Dad was coming, I smirk at my joke. I can't help my dirty mind, I'm a hormonal teenager who has spent too much time with her thick cousin! I practically run to my room, I don't want to be around when they wake up. I shudder at the thought. Silently I shut my door, it wouldn't be wise to slam it and wake the parents up. That feels weird to say. I've never seen my parents together before, I know they've had a fling resulting in me. In all fairness I didn't even know who my dad was until I turned up at St Trinians for the first time at the tender age of fourteen. I have St Trinians to thank for that discovery.

Mum and Dad. Mum and Dad. Mum and Fritton. Mum and Dad. It doesn't add up. Why would Mum cheat on Fritton with Dad? Does she want the stick instead of, um, you know? I flop down on my bed. Mum and Dad. Dad and Mum. Kelly and Flash. Nope, still don't make any sense. I remember the day I left for Spain. I can remember the makeover, Andrea's glitter trick on Taylor, the lie detector and leaving. Hell I can even remember the song that was playing as I walked out of the building. The lie detector. That's the key, maybe it'll help. What did Mum say though? Think Kelis, think! Something about a flash and love, ugh, what was it? Think, think, think. Before I know it I'm asleep, thinking is quiet tiring you know!

_"Woteva Cullen" she flips her hair and moves to the centre of the stage, same old Taylor, "We are gavered 'ere today,"  
"You sound so morbid," Andrea started, this can't be good, "and she calls me the emo," half of the audience laughed at Andreas joke, even Chelsea. When the laughter came to an end silence filled it,  
"Wait, I don't get it." Nothing like Chelsea to break the silence, her comment got everyone going again.  
"Woteva,"  
"Is that the only word you can mange?" Taylor ignored Andreas and continued,  
__"Like I wos sayin' before Goth girl interrupted,"  
"We're not Goths we're emos," Andrea smirked back,  
"Woteva, we is 'ere 'cause I finks Jonesy needs to get summet off 'ere chest. Oi girls wheel Kellogg's out,"  
"Have you loved any other man then Flash?" Fritton asks randomly,  
"Yep," the light flashed red, "stupid lie detector,"  
"Do ya love Flash?" At this Mum grinned,  
"Nope," the light flashed green._

My eyelids flip open and I bolt up into a sitting position. Mum said she didn't love Dad, the lie detector said that she was telling the truth. But that was three years ago, a lot has happened since then. Could she have fallen back in love with Dad or is she just not getting her kicks with Fritton? What to do about this? Tell Fritton? Break her heart? I've got to do something, but what? That's when it hits me, I quickly find my phone and dial those important digits.

I don't know why I even called Taylor and Andrea, it was just a natural thing to do. I suppose I did it because, asides from Crazy Cat Lady and Fritton, those two have always been able to get through Mum's thick skull. Maybe I should of just called Andrea, after all Taylor is more immature then Jen. The pale faced woman has always been the sensitive one in that duo and she's the mature one. Having just Andrea would be wrong in many ways though, they're like a lock and a key. Sorta.

From what I've been told, Taylor and Andrea were rivals when they attended St Trinians. I don't know if that's true or not, what kind of rivals are still in touch with each other after all this time? I'm glad that they're still friends after all this time, I know that they'll sort Mother out. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Taylor and Andrea, whenever Mum gets difficult I just call those two and problem solved.

One of the best things about Taylor and Andrea is that you can hear them coming most of the time. If Taylor's driving you'll hear her loud, thumping and obnoxious music travelling down the drive, if you don't hear that then you know that it's Andrea driving. When they enter the building you can hear their usual argument, then either Fritton and Mother would come to greet them. I know how it works with those two off by heart. Today it would seem that Taylor's driving, how do I know? Her music.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

The front doors are thrown open and a loud voice sings badly while another one groans.

"But am earnin' more than them," Great Taylor's attempting to dance, "'Nd they say 'Yeah tha' bitch is lazy'," Mum's come down the stairs and stops next to me, I'm guessing she heard the noise. Taylor then turns around and looks at Kelly, "Kel is da biggest female boss tha' ever lived 'nd everythin' that ya done I been 'nd did!"

"Done now?" Andrea asks, I bet she's gone deaf after that, Taylor shushes her and turns to me,

"Next line Kelis!" She yells,

"I'll pass," Taylor shrugs and carries on singing,

"Girls, am lovin' them. But I won't let dem get da best of me! Girls I'm lovin' them, I get them all around the world!" Andrea interrupts Taylor's singing solo, thank god,

"Done now?" Taylor pouts,

"I've lost ma place now,"

"Good." Andrea and Mum say together,

"Girls, Kel fucks with them!" She sings with a grin on her face. I smirk, gotta love Taylor,

"She don't usually fall in love with them but you should be prescribed to Kel, some chicks are like drugs to her. A lot deserve the finer things in life and Kel aint one of them!" I sing back, couldn't resist, Mum glares at me while I smirk. As Taylor opens her mouth to sing Mum holds her hand up to shush her, before Mum can yell at me I make my silent getaway leaving Taylor and Andrea to deal with the mother.

* * *

**_When in doubt dish the Taylor and Andrea out. Before anyone get's confused the dream was a flash back to Sisterhood and I shortened. The song Jen was singing was 'Straight From LC' by 'Leicester Allstars'. The song Taylor was singin was 'Girls' by 'N-Dubz'. That's probably the only song off their third albem that'll feature, unless you have any song requests form that albem. The next N-Dubz song that'll be used will probably be comfortable or, if Flash wins, Say It's Over. Now for the review responding for chap 3 + 4(I'll actually do it this time):_**

**_nanjibamisbah: That answer your question? Haha.  
Gypsy: Have no fear, you won't have to read much about Flash and Bev. Unless you want to? That'd be torture to write :']  
nm: Got a feeling you're nanjibamishbah but I've been wrong many times before. I meant Kelis and Pedro got together in MSP not Flash and Bev_**

**_Since there's only two people for alerts, abit unusual for me but not complaining, Imma thank them too. Rachy Babes and thank you :]_**

**_Review while I write a top secret fanfic?_**


	6. The Idiot Named Kelly

_**Andrea POV**_

Half an hour in the car with Taylor's terrible singing would drive any sane man insane, it's lucky I was educated at St Trinians. The only reason I'm visiting Kelly with Taylor is because Kelis demanded that we come and sort our old head girl out, she didn't say what though. It's never a good thing when Kelis calls for help and doesn't say what with, it's like Kelly cheating on Annabelle with Flash, not normal and almost impossible.

I don't know why I let Taylor drive, she's reckless and dangerous. When I say dangerous I mean terrorist attack dangerous, maybe I've finally lost my mind? Or maybe Taylor's rap crap has made my brain melt, let's hope it'll solidify and work to it's usual standard. I have a feeling Taylor's brain melted because of her crappy music, shame it didn't solidify and work again. I don't even think Taylor ever had brains, I remember the time when she forced me to spy on Kelly and Flash with her. That didn't end pretty for Taylor, for me it was very amusing.

As soon as Taylor parked the car I jumped out, my sanity couldn't take her terrible singing. Taylor hopped out and casually strolled up Kelly's drive acting like she owned the place, she even barged in without knocking. It's a good job that we're visiting Kelly and not King Charles, I still can't believe I let Taylor persuade me into breaking into Buckingham Palace. I'm positive that we gave the Queen Mother a heart attack with our sudden appearance, let's hope that she had already died of old age before we arrived and not had a sudden heart attack. At least we didn't get caught and at least I managed to stop Taylor from kidnapping Prince William and forcing him to divorce his wife. I deserve to be made a dame for that!

Taylor threw open Kelly's front door and sung at the top of her lungs, I swear I heard Kelly's cat screeching in pain because of the chav's singing. I hope Kelly's already awake, I don't think I'll ever recover from the last time I had woken Miss Jones up. I shudder at the memories and the terrible singing. Luckily Kelis is waiting in the hall for us, her face is covered in worry. A worried Kelis isn't a good sign, that means something terrible has happened. Did she finally crack and kill Kelly? Did she murder Annabelle? Everybody knows that Kelis isn't a fan of Kelly and Annabelle but would she really do something like that? I open my mouth to ask her what's happened but Taylor continues to sing her stupid chav song. When Kelis smirks and finally joins in with the singing, after refusing to once, I relax. It isn't something as bad as a murder that's happened.

After singing some of Taylor's irritating song Kelis sneaks out, probably to avoid Kelly's lecture on bad language, and leaves us with her mother. The current St Trinian has left us with a mystery to solve, it's got to be a difficult one if she couldn't work it out. Kelis only calls when all of her other options don't work and that's only once in a blue moon. Taylor says something in her foreign chav language, it's something that I don't bother listening to. When Taylor learns how to speak properly I'll listen. What if she killed Queen Elizabeth II with her chav language? Poor soul.

"Fucking 'ell!" Taylor yells from upstairs, I instantly look to Kelly. Her eyes just grew wider and her usually composed face is full of what I think is fear, she looks like a dear staring into some headlights. Taylor then appears at the top of the stairs,

"What is it?" I ask,

"Ya could of told me ya were havin' a threesome wiv Flash and Belle before I went up there!" She yelled,

"Flash is up there?" This has got to be another Taylor prank, I'm sure one wasn't due until next month, I sigh, "Taylor I'm not stupid, I know this is one of childish pranks. No wonder why Andrew dumped you,"

"Andrew was a prick alrigh'? 'Nd I dumped 'im!"

"You keep telling yourself that," I mutter, "Whatever makes you feel better,"

"Truths! Flash light is up there 'nd in Kel's bed in 'is birthday suit!" I turn to Kelly,

"You want to hit her first or shall I?" I ask her,

"Oi!" Taylor yells again, is she incapable of shutting up? Kelly shakes her head and begins to admire her floor. My mouth then hits the floor,

"Fuck,"

"Oh bad man, you swore," Taylor mocks, she picks the worse times to speak, I glare at Taylor,

"How could you do that?" I know she's slept with Flash, Kelly's not the kind of person to have threesomes, "You know what it feels like,"

"We all do, sept you gothy. We all knows tha' you is the forty year old virgin!" Taylor laughs,

"I'm thirty six not forty and I'm happily married unlike some," I remind Taylor, not taking my eyes off of Kelly,

"Jus' 'cause you is married tha' don't mean tha' you aint a virgin, see me and Kel's got proof tha' we aint. So's Chels now tha' she's up duff,"

"Taylor, I am not having this conversation now." I say through my clenched teeth, sensing the danger Kelly joins the conversation,

"Go make some drinks, you know where everything is," She tells Taylor, who grumbles before strutting to the kitchen. Once she's gone I turn to Kelly who looks away from my disapproving gaze,

"How could you?" I repeat, "This is something a Tottie does not a head girl."

"I haven't been a head girl for eighteen years," Kelly points out,

"You are still seen as a head girl by the students, you are still a role model." She then bows her head in shame, good.

"I know," She whispers,

"Things were working out for you and you go do a stupid thing like this! It should be Annabelle Fritton up there not Flash Harry!" This feels like I'm telling a small child off, that's not something I thought I'd do with Kelly Jones,

"I know," She whispers again,

"No wonder why Kelis looked worried," Kelly's head snapped up at the mention of her daughter, "She's the one who told us to come and sort you out!"

"She knows?" I nod my head,

"Your an idiot Kelly Jones! You need the sense knocking back into you again!" I scream at her, let's hope that gets through to her brain, "Your hurting Belle by doing this. Have you even thought about Beverly?" Kelly's face drops,

"Shit." She mumbles,

"After all she's done for you and you go and throw it back in her face!" Kelly sighs, she hasn't thought this through, "Not many people would try and teach Kelis how to control her temper but she did it to help you out!"

"We all know where Kelis gets her temper from," Kelly mutters, pain fills her voice,

"You miss her, don't you?" This was a touchy subject for Kelly, it was for all of us, she then nods,

"I think about her everyday," She smiles sadly, "Kelis is like her, as each day goes by she grows more and more like her. They could be twins,"

"We all do," I tell her,

"I could have saved her from her fate,"

"She knew what she was doing, she always did."

I then pull Kelly into a hug, all of my anger vanishes from the now fragile woman. That subject always had that effect on those who knew the girl, we couldn't even say her name anymore, That was how touchy the subject was. Something then clicked, Kel and Flash had dated when she was around. This affair could be Kelly trying to relive the moments spent with her. Years later and she was still causing Kelly trouble, she isn't even here! Now that's an achievement.

* * *

_**Imma let you guys guess who this she is. The next chapter is called Scream My Name and it's an N-Dubz song (Shocked much?) and there is going to be the chapter called 'Comfortable' but that doesn't mean Belle's won yet. There's two votes separating Flash and Belle and voting closes when I publish the next chapter, so if you haven't voted already then vote.**_

_**Ms. Adventure: Hmm, your name didn't apear when I wrote the thank yous last chapter. Where there's a gap that's where your name should be. It looks like your finger crossing has worked haha. The storys going to get even more dramatic soon, maybe as dramatic as the soaps but without a tram crash... I'd have alot of angry readers if I killed Kelly off in a tram crash ;]  
nm: 'Comfortable' has got abit of Kelly POV and I'd wrote out your full reviewer name but I'm lazy. And I'm not leaving the site, if read what's on my profile properly then you'd know that but thanks for your concern :]  
Chelsea: Sigh, because it's you I'll let you change your vote. I'm going soft ;] I might even do a Kel/JJ fic one day  
gypsy: It wouldn't be a top secret fic if I told you would it? Because I've gone soft I'll tell you the title which is Rescue Me but that's all your getting :P  
ConstantDreamer: I'm glad you liked last chapter and I have a feeling Taylor and Andrea will sort Kelly out :]**  
_

_**First person to guess who this she is get's a preview of the next chapter and because I'm nice I'll give you a preview of 'Comfortable'**_

_'Mum would never do that to her only daughter. Then again Mum would never cheat on Fritton.' **Now review? I'm sorry for the long A/N **_


	7. Scream My Name

When I crept out of the house I decided to hang about by the front door, I wanted to see what Taylor and Andrea would say to Mum. Taylor's reaction was predictable, jokes about Andrea and swearing. I was more interested in what Andrea would say. She shouted at Mum first, I couldn't make out some of her words. When I heard my name mentioned I pressed my ear to the door, then they started talking quietly. Mum muttered something, something about my temper and where I get it from. I always thought I had inherited my temper from Mum or Dad, that conversation proved my thoughts wrong. Mum mentioned somebody that 'As each day goes by I grow more and more like her.' I don't know who 'her' is. It's probably some fallen MI7 member that Mum couldn't have saved or something like that.

It's been a few days since I caught Mum and Dad in the act, I've decided to try and use this to my advantage should I need to. Pedro's going to back to Spain for abit, something about visiting his mother. I actually didn't listen, I managed to get lost in that sexy accent of his. I guess that's the perfect excuse for having a traditional St Trinian bash, that and the girls come back from half term today. As normal I got here early to make sure that things were in order for their return, wonder how many survive this term? Maybe they'll finally 'accidentally' kill Jen off or put her in hospital for a few days. As long as she's out of my way for awhile I'm not entirely fussed.

I think Pedro's going to be gone for a few months, I'd be telling lies if I said that I won't miss him. Who's gonna distract me when I'm ready to murder Jen? Maybe snogging a pillow will be a substitute? No Kelis, stupid Jen thought. That's actually sad, who the hell does that? Jen does. I remember when I caught her having a good make out session with her pillow just last month, she'll never live that one down. I'm afraid Mr Pillow and Miss French didn't work out, apparently she caught him cheating on her with another pillow. Poor Jen was heart broken for a week.

Hmm, a month without Pedro. How will I survive that? Maybe I should give him a going away present, something to remind him of me. But what to give him? I'm no good at this couple stuff, there's no point in asking Jen anyway. I can imagine the comments and that stupid grin of hers as she says something completely stupid. I think that pillow's had a lucky escape! I don't have time to worry about Pedro's going away present, the girls are starting to arrive.

Whitney, Taylor's kid, is one of the first to arrive. She looks happy to be back, I think Taylor has annoyed her again. It always shocks me when I see Whitney on her return from half term, she arrives looking like a younger version of Taylor. You'd think that a daughter of a chav would turn out as a chav, not Whitney. She looks up to Andrea more then Taylor, I don't blame her, and decided to become apart of the Emos. So why is she currently looking like a chav? Taylor doesn't know about her daughter being an Emo, she just thinks that Whitney is a chav like she was. I don't tend to get involved in that situation, I've got enough to worry about.

I nod to Whitney as she passes and slip her the key to my room so she can recover her normal clothes and ditch the chav wear. I know Taylor can be a pushy parent and I do feel for the girl, everything would be so much easier on her if she told her mum the truth. The only reason I let Whitney hide her things in my room is because Taylor helps me out with the _great _Kelly Jones, if I can't repay Taylor for that then I can at least help her daughter. Whitney mutters her thanks before heaving her trunk full of tracksuits up to my room, I'd help her but that suggest that I have favourites in St Trinians. Don't want to put that message across, besides Whitney can look after herself. If she's survived being raised by Taylor then she can survive anything!

An hour later and the rest of my army arrive, each of them ready for another term of mischief and mayhem. I'd go and give them some warnings but I'd rather let them settle before I try to restore the non-existent order. Instead of going to all in one dorm that's been there for decades, I go to Jen's room. I've not seen my idiotic cousin in a day, which was pure heaven, and I want to get this over and done with. The sooner I speak with French the more time I get with Pedro, I've not given him his official welcoming snog yet.

It doesn't take long to find the slag, a few minutes tops. When I walk down the corridor and spot a boy buttoning up his shirt walking past I know that Jen isn't far. He must be her boyfriend of the week, he isn't as fit as the one from last week. Still, none of Jen's weekly boyfriends are as fit as Pedro. It's his accent that does it. Anyways, back to slag bag. I find her sitting in the English classroom on Miss Dickinson's desk reapplying her lipstick with a satisfied smirk on her lips. I lean in the doorway with my arms folded across my chest and wait for her to say something. It takes her a moment to notice me, "I thought you'd be with the girls," She smiles, and cue the Pedro comment, "On your way to fuck Pedro?" She asks innocently, I sigh and roll my eyes. I then calmly walk into the room and sit on one of the student desks,

"We're not all slags like you, anyways I need to talk to you about something," Her face then drops,

"Oh my god!" She squeals while she does that stupid hand movement she learned off of Chelsea Parker, "Your finally pregnant!" My mouth then hits the floor,

"No!" I yell,

"You've found out that your a lesbian and you don't know how to dump Pedro?" She gasps, why doesn't she just let me speak? It would be so much easier,

"No, now shut up and listen." I then tell her the story about Mum and Dad.

Jen listens carefully. I know I moan a bit, alright more then that, about Jen. She is annoying and can be immature at the best of times but she's always there when you need her the most. Right now I need her and she's here just like she always is. Jen's like a sister to me, she's always the one I'll go to in times like this. Sometimes she's easier to go to then Mum. As I tell Jen about the girl that Mum and Andrea mentioned her face hardens, she doesn't look happy about the girl. When I finish the tale I ask her a question, "What do you know about the girl that Mum mentioned?" Jen shrugs,

"Not a lot,"

"So why did you look annoyed at the mention of the girl?" Jen sighs in defeat,

"From what I've heard she had a lot in common with you. She was Pomfrey's target at aged sixteen and had been kidnapped by him frequently. She was the youngest St Trinian head girl in history and was the only known person to overpower Kelly Jones. Nobody will tell you more then that so I wouldn't ask, the old St Trinians can't even speak her name without feeling emotional. Now I'm sure Pedro would like to see you." Jen says before she exits the room, for once Jen's right. I leave the room to find Pedro and sort this party out.

The band sings the traditional St Trinian chant, well slurs it, while the rest of us drink and dance. Things have got pretty messy, at least Jen is conning come lovesick lads to come and clean up tomorrow. For once Jen's abilities have come in handy, thank god I don't have clean up. Pedro leaves tomorrow, should've probably listened to him earlier when he said that. I've decided what I'm going to give Pedro to remind him of me. Tonight I'm going to make him scream my name, if you get my drift.

* * *

**_Ms. Adventure was right, the girl was Becca and Kelis apologises for making you laugh in a que over Mr. Pillow ;]_**

**_You lot are lucky your getting this today and that I can multitask. Trying to write a chapter, catch up on the FF reading and watching St. T's 2 isn't as easy as it looks. Last chapter Andrea said '_**_I remember the time when she forced me to spy on Kelly and Flash with her', **that was a reference to 'We Can't Let Them Feel The Love Tonight' I kinda forgot to mention that.**_**_ Voting is now CLOSED, any votes made now won't be counted but may still be charged. There was only one vote separating the winner from the loser, the battle was long and hard for both sides and I'm going to stop stalling and say who won. Don't murder me Flash fans because Belle won. Belle fans, don't party to hard ;D._**

**_Ms. Adventure: If Kelly annoys me enough then they'll be a Taylor POV about the chav getting in contact with you know who, that's if Harry Potter hasn't killed him. Couldn't resist that gag.  
gypsy, Chelsea, nanjib, Monica loves Chandler: I'm sorry Flash didn't win but you'll be happy to know that I have some Flash/Kelly fics planned for when I come back to the fandom so it's not all doom and gloom in the klash world. Sorry for not doing your replies separatly, kinda in hurry now I've got to write out an apology letter for slapping someone with a fish in biology. Chelsea, don't call the marriage off because of Belle winning ;]_**

**_Review while I write the letter and act like I've learnt my lesson about fish? Next time I won't get caught haha_**


	8. Notes

Ugh. Who left the window open? Stupid birds. I thought the hockey coaches scared them off with their explosives? Someone needs to shut them up or a very irritable me is gonna get up and murder some innocent person, it'll most probably be Jen even though she isn't innocent. Unless Pedro can provide some sort of distraction then someone will probably end up dead. I use my arm to feel around under the sheets for Pedro, when I can't find him I use my foot and kick about. When that fails I sigh and sit up, he isn't there. I look over to the bedside table to check the time, there's a note propped up against my clock. Resting on top of the note is a small rose, aw that's kinda sweet. I smile as I pick up the note.

_Lo siento mucho bebé. Me encanta anoche._

Love it how he wrote some of it in Spanish, does he not realise that I'm failing Spanish? Pedro only thinks I'm good at Spanish because I rob his lesson plan and cheat on the tests, which the girls only do because he's as fit as a butchers dog. I think Pedro just wrote that he's very sorry and, ah, he loved last night. Ah he's wrote the rest in English, thank god.

_I know Jenifer isn't good at Spanish, hopefully she won't be able to translate. I will only be gone a few months, mi madre es enferma. I shall not be gone long, voy a estar de vuelta cuanto antes. Tengo la suerte de tenerte, bonito. Estoy tener prisa. Te quiero._

It would have been so much better if he was here reading it out, I guess a girl can't have the simple things in life. I think Pedro said something about his mother being ill, now that's not good. He says he'll be back ASAP, I think, and he said he's lucky to have me. Aw he called me beautiful and said he loved me, bless. I think 'estoy tener prisa' means either I am in prison or I am in a hurry. I dunno which though, Pedro always translated for me. Ah well. Near Pedro's note is a scrap piece of paper, why is that there? I shrug and pick it up, at least it's in English.

_I'm watching you, Jones._

What the hell. I'd say this Jen's idea of a joke but that doesn't look like her hand writing. It's too scruffy and the letters are to round, it's like a neat kind of scruffy. It's hard to explain. Whoever wrote this isn't someone I know, if it was I'd recognise the handwriting. If it wasn't a neat kind of scruffy I would have thought that it was Taylor. This is definitely not Andrea's handwriting, she joins her letters up. This isn't from any of the girls. Who else could've got into the building? Surely if it was some stranger the girls would've alerted me and took down the intruder.

Confused, I get out of bed and walk out of my room. My mind is spinning, who put that there? What if someone's out to get me? If it's some jealous girl after Pedro... There's got to be some reasonable explanation behind this. Just because they used my last name doesn't mean that they mean me. There's plenty of people with my last name, it's very common. I bet this crap of paper has been in here for years and was meant for some other head girl.

I don't know where my feet are taking me but I do know that I'm near the English classrooms. I have the scrap bit of paper clutched in my hand, don't remember picking that up. I'm still in my pyjamas as well, should've got dressed. Ah well, the girls have seen me in my sleep wear loads of times before. If they ask I'll say I'm looking for Jen because she's said some stupid comment, that's a believable excuse. I shouldn't need an excuse to be walking around in pyjamas, I am head girl after all.

Typical, isn't it? First I find Mum and Dad in bed together, then I find out my fit ass boyfriend's had to go back to Spain and then to top it all off I find a note about somebody watching me. Fan-fucking-tastic. That's just brillant. Will things ever be simple in my life? Nope, of course it won't. Life is never easy for a St Trinian.

On my little walk I bump into Mum, great. The last person I wanted to see. I don't think she knows that I know about her and Dad, maybe if she did she would stop being stupid and open her eyes. I'm waiting for the day when someone turns around and slaps her, too bad nobody dares to. Maybe I could get Taylor drunk and then she'd slap Mum, that could work. Mum smiles at me, was that a touch of nerves in her smile I just saw? Hm. Then she starts to speak to me, oh goody.

"Where are you off to?" She asks, I shrug,

"Dunno, I think I'm going to see if the geeks can identify someone by their handwriting," I tell her, Mum's face lightens up,

"Let's have a look," I roll my eyes and hand her the paper, she won't be able to work that out. Her eyes just grew wider, that's not a good sign, and her mouth drops to the floor. Mum looks abit like a fish, wonder if she has gills? My head tilts to the side in curiosity,

"Do you know who it is?" I ask her, she mumbles something about needing to call Aunt JJ and then walks off. Mum must know who it is and she's took the paper I needed to show the geeks, ugh.

* * *

**_I know it's short but next chapter you get your first Kelly POV so it's not all bad. If I think Kelly is in need of a slap you'll get some Taylor POV and if Becca survives JvJvJ we might get some of her POV if she decides to jump into the story. Estoy tener prisa means I am in a hurry, I know my Spanish gramma is bad. I'm If you've got any questions you can PM, email or review and I'll try to get back to you ASAP. If you've got a question, don't be afraid to ask it because chances are other people have asked it._**

**_Review while I tweet Paul O Grady and ask Rupert Everett when St T's 3 will be out? If you hear them mention FearlessRibbles it's this chick ;]_**


	9. Comfortable

_**Set three weeks after the last chapter**_

* * *

_**Kelly POV**_

I don't know what I want anymore, I'll be honest and tell you that I don't _who _I want. One minute I want Fritton next it's Flash, you would've thought that this confusion would have passed by now. The worse part about it is your only child knowing and knowing that it's wrong, I know Kelis won't saying anything until I do but that doesn't relieve me of any of my emotions. Having Kelis knowing about this affair is heart breaking, the one person, besides Belle, that I didn't want to find out finds out.

Flash was my fantasy and seventeen years ago it came true, Kelis is the evidence of that. I never thought that the teenage dream would come true again, I never expected this. I'm hurting everyone with this fling and they don't even know it. It was me that ended the relationship with Flash, it was me that regretted it. If I had forgiven Flash then I could've done things differently, Kelis probably wouldn't have took off at fourteen. I probably wouldn't have returned to St Trinians with Kelis in tow. I don't regret going back to St Trinians, that place has taught me more about my daughter then I knew.

In all fairness Flash did commit and give me the love I craved, but he was so hard to trust after all he had put he through. I gave him a chance and my teenage brain thought it would last. I loved him. He loved me. It was great at the time, back when I didn't have the responsibility of being a single mother. Apart of me still does love Flash, he was the first person I fell for. You can't forget the first person you loved but I love Belle. Well I think I do. If I love Belle then why would I do something like this to her? I thought I had left all of this confusion behind when I became an adult, things have become even more complicated since then.

I don't who I love. Am I only with Belle because I'm just too comfortable there? If I choose Flash then I lose my best friend, that's one person I don't want to lose. I thought that I had had enough of Flash's shit when I caught him being unfaithful. Is this love or am I just comfortable?

I'm sick of looking in the mirror and not recognising myself. Kelly Jones doesn't cheat, the person staring back at me in the mirror isn't Kelly Jones. I'm not who I should be, I'm not half the person that I used to be. I tried to make it right with Flash but he went and started a fight when he suggested aborting Kelis. Look how I've changed, for the worse, I'm not the great Kelly Jones. I'm not the same girl, well woman, that Tania and Tara look up to. Who the hell is the person that's standing in front of me? Maybe she could help me? Somebody's gotta help, I'm losing my best friend.

I know in time that people change, I was foolish to think that we'd stay the same. But why do I have to go and mess things up? What made me go and such a stupid thing? I'm supposed to be the smart one, I'm not a flaming Posh Tottie for God's sake. I'm hurting Annabelle and she doesn't even know it. It's like I'm poison ruining everything that's healthy and pure. Why am I doing this? Do I love Flash or is it the thrill of the chase? Maybe it's just the danger of getting caught and the adrenalin pumping through my veins. Whatever it is it's addictive.

Looking back, I wasn't angry at Flash when I found him in bed with Belle all those years ago. I was upset about the situation but I was more jealous. I spent years trying to figure out why I was jealous, at first I thought it was because Flash had wanted Belle more then me. I spent five years trying to convince myself that, then I used my spy training to analyse my emotions. I wasn't jealous at Flash choosing Belle over me. I was jealous that Belle had wanted Flash and not me.

When I discovered that my St Trinian instinct kicked in and told me to go back, I managed to shut said instinct off for a while. What do you say to someone who you love and haven't seen in fourteen years? I didn't know and I don't like it when I don't know. Then Kelis got kicked out of Cheltnem and I received that phone call, it was as if St Trinians was dragging me back. It all seemed to fit into place only for Flash to wreck it with his confusing words. _'Maybe one day I'll put a ring around your finger'_, I didn't know if that was him proposing to me or not. I was sure of my feelings for Belle only for him to confuse me again with one simple line.

Flash has always managed to confuse me, I don't think he even knows he's doing it. Belle doesn't confuse me, she's tried a few times but given up. With Belle I'm Kelly Jones, the one that's gone down in history as one of the best head girls. With Flash I'm just Kel, the cheap slut. It's as if I have two personalities, one's pure while the other's dirty. I don't know who I am any more.

Flash will always be in my life, it would be unfair to stop him from seeing Kelis. Do I want Flash to be more then the father to my only child or do I want something more from him? What about Belle? I know this will break her heart, it will break everyone's hearts. I've got to do what's best for me and Kelis. I know Kelis will tell me to do what I want and that she's almost eighteen and can take care of herself. There was one person that I could turn to, it's times like these when I need her most. She'd slap me if she was here, I wouldn't blame her.

I don't who I love. Am I only with Belle because I'm just too comfortable there? If I choose Flash then I lose my best friend, that's one person I don't want to lose. I thought that I had had enough of Flash's shit when I caught him being unfaithful. Is this love or am I just comfortable? Someone needs to help me before I lose everything.

_**Kelis POV**_

Positive.

Positive.

Fucking positive.

Shit. Fuck. Bastard.

I'm dead, so very dead. I swore to myself that I wouldn't get myself into this mess and repeat Mum's mistakes, wait I'm not a mistake. I know I was unplanned but that doesn't mean I'm a mistake. No, wait, it probably does. I'll rephrase that shall I? I'm the _best_ mistake in the history of mistake making. Yup, that sounds much better. Well to me it does. Mum. Seventeen years ago she was in the same position as me, she was only a year older then I am now. How did she tell her parents? I know they disowned her but will Mum do the same to me? No Kelis, that's idiotic Jen thoughts, Mum would never do that to her only daughter. Then again Mum would never cheat on Fritton.

What about Dad? He wanted to abort me, will he force me to abort mine? I know he'll hit the roof when I tell him but what will he say? What about Fritton? What about Jen? What about the St Trinians? What about Pedro? How's he gonna react? Is he gonna do a Dad and take off only to show up fourteen years later? What about the kid? My hand instantly moves to my stomach, there's someone growing in there. A human child. Someone created by me and Pedro. Our child. A mini Jones.

Positive.

Positive that I've got someone living and growing inside.

What do I do?

Abort? No that's murder.

Adoption? I don't like the idea of some randomer raising MY baby, they could be druggies for all I know.

Keep the kid? I'm just a kid myself, I can barely look after me never mind a baby but Mum managed to raise me on her own.

Go to Jen? Yep.

* * *

**_Anyone else see Kelis getting pregnant? I thought it was predictable but then again I think half the things I write are predictable. Told you when I mark something as drama I mean Soap drama, at least I haven't killed anyone off in a tram crash... Yet... This may be the last update in awhile because I need to get to a certain point in JvJvJ, I'd explain why but that would give EVERYTHING way. If you've got questions then ask._**

**_Your a mastermind behind the keyboards but are you gonna carry on writing the reviews? _**


	10. The Tale Of Two Kelly's

_**Kelis POV**_

The cool spring air blows through my hair as I stand on the roof in my mothers favourite spot, apparently she used to come up here to think. I stand near the edge, palms flat on the ledge. As I sighed the wind picked up and blew my jacket as if it was a sail on a boat. I then lifted my arms and pointed them out as if I was reaching for the walls opposite them, I intended to reach back and pull my jacket down. Before I could what I intended someone wrapped their arms around my waist and rested there chin on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly so I could see who it was, Jen. I frowned at her, "Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you, go on," Jen sings,

"What are you doing?" I ask her, this isn't normal. I'll admit that I'm a little scared,

"Singing," She states,

"Badly," I mutter, she hears me and I see her pout from the corner of my eye, "Let go of me you complete weirdo," I say, I tried to keep my voice calm but this isn't normal. Why do I get the feeling that Jen's been drugged? I then shove her away from me and look at her wide eyed, "Why were you holding my waist? I know it's legal to date your cousins and everything but that's not us, I have Pedro and you have what ever boy you have this week!" I rant,

"I thought you was attempting to recreate the Titanic moment," She shrugs, "Since Pedro's still away I thought I'd help you practice," She then smirks, I roll my eyes at her. I then lean against the ledge while she flops down in one of the damaged seats, I guess now is the perfect time to tell her 'bout lil' baby.

"Jen," I say calmly, " I need to talk to you," Here comes the pregnancy comment,

"Your pregnant?"

"Yes," I say while I look at her, Jen's eyes dance with laughter,

"Alright, alright. No need to have a go, I was only wondering. Don't bite my head off, god." I give it five seconds until she clicks onto what I've just said, she really needs to listen to what I'm saying,

"Jen," I say again,

"You really need to learn how to take a joke," She grumbles, this would be so much easier if she just listened and paid attention to what I'm saying, "Would it hurt to,"

"Give birth." I interrupt her, maybe now she'll get the message,

"Probably, I dunno I've never given birth. Hey!" Finally, she's caught up, "Don't change the subject!" I groan,

"Jen, don't be a pleb. Will you just listen?" I yell at her, she finally shuts up, "I'm pregnant."

Jen blinks, her face is blank. I'll give her a minute to digest the information, I think she needs it. You can hear the her brain ticking in thought, well that's if she has a brain. It's taking her agers to digest it, why do I get the feeling that she's thinking up a remark? Maybe I should've told Jen last, that way a lot more people could've smacked her for me. Her motionless face begins to move, here we go. The corners of her lips begin to curl upwards into her usual smirk, "Oh la la la la frisky," She sings, that the best she can do? Out of all the things she could've said and she goes with that? I overestimate her sometimes,

"I was expecting something better then that," I tell her, what a let down my cousin is, Jen shrugs,

"You'd be surprised how much effort goes into making the jokes, it's not easy you know,"

"It strains your two brain cells doesn't it?" I smirk, Jen glares. It's her own fault, she's the one that set herself up for it,

"How are you going to tell Kelly?" I sigh,

"I don't know but the real question is what am I going to tell Dad? He's going to hit the roof, he isn't exactly keen on me and Pedro," Jen nods in agreement,

"I'm sure Kelly could calm him down when you tell him," Jen says, she then winks, I growl. How can Jen make a joke about Mum cheating on Fritton with Flash? It's not a funny subject!

I glare at Jen, she should know that I don't approve of Mum cheating with Dad. It's not fair on Fritton or Bev and it's stupid. You either want to be with someone or you don't, there's no excuse for cheaters. If you're not feeling anything with the person you're with then you dump them and move on, you shouldn't string them along until something better comes along or cheat on them. What's worse is when you're with the St Trinian head mistress and cheating on her, does Mum not understand how dangerous that is? I know she still has some power and influence over the girls but she won't be able to stop them from murdering her.

Mum needs to sort out her damn brain and make up her mind. Flash or Fritton, one or the other. She can't have both! If the St Trinians find out I won't stop them from tearing her limb from limb, she deserves it. Maybe while she's being torn apart she'll think about her immature actions. Wait. What if they turn on me and start attacking me? Would they really attack their own head girl because of her mothers actions? Would they still attack me if I told them I had a bun in the oven? Would Fritton be able to stop them? A rumble of a car engine interrupts my thoughts, I look out towards the drive. Is that a new girl arriving?

As the car gets closer I get a better view of it. It's black and it's a sports car, one of the new Lamborghini's I think. On the side of the door is a silver blob, I can't make out what it is. For a moment I look at the main entrance, if it's a new girl nobody will come to greet her. Mum, Andrea and Taylor are stood there, that means they are expecting whoever it is driving that car. I then look at Jen who is also looking at the black blur speeding our way, she's glaring at it. I think Jen knows who's coming, and by her clenched fists and jaw, she doesn't like them.

It takes the speeding car a minute to pull up outside the front steps but it takes an age for the owner to step out and reveal his or her face. Maybe it's an old St Trinian come to visit? It can't be any I know otherwise they would've called me before anyone else to inform me of their visit. It's got to be someone important otherwise the first years would have attacked that pretty car.

After what felt like years, the owner steps out. A gentle breeze blows her chocolate brown hair out behind her, she looks about a year older then Jen. Mum warmly at her and embraces her like she does with Auntie JJ. The girl smiles back then pulls out an envelope from her back pocket, "Sorry to be formal but I'm under strict instructions," She smiles, the girl then opens the envelop and begins to read the letter that was sealed inside of it, "Dear Kel, if big Kel does something you deem completely stupid and I'm not around you must take appropriate action. If the action is extremely stupid you may slap big Kel on my behalf, lots of love Mum." I grin while Mum's face drops,

"So you're here to slap me? You're defiantly you're mothers daughter," Mum grumbles,

"It's nothing personal, just following instructions," Mum sighs,

"Go ahead," The slap didn't look like it hurt, it didn't even leave a mark. That's disappointing, the girl then turns around and spots me and Jen,

"Well, well if it isn't Jenifer French. Still here after all these years?" She mocks,

"That's nothing to with you," Jen growls, clearly she doesn't like this girl, the girl chuckles,

"Just curious, surely you could've gave me a warmer welcome. I am after all your old head girl,"

"You're not head girl anymore Kelly Jones," Kelly Jones? Does Jen mean Mum or the girl?

"Once a head girl always a head girl, you still can't be jealous of me. It's not my fault that you've got the wrong grandparent," Jen growls and storms off, clearly this could get awkward.

* * *

**_Aren't I clever for having a back up plan? Kelis Jones meet your cousin Kelly Jones Juniour, see I'm smarter then the average Chav. No-one expected Kelis getting pregnant? I thought it was obvious but I'm the one who knows how this story ends. One question: Should I do a song fic for Kel/Belle? I know I haven't done one since 'One Shot' and that didn''t exactly end well for Kelly..._**

**_Gypsy: I'm glad you liked Kelly POV, I wasn't sure that it would work or not but looks like it did.  
ConstantDreamer: All in good time, we've got some more things to see before the Flash dumping  
Chelsea: That's got to be the first time I've seen you speechless  
nanjim: The notes off of the recently murdered Becca, but it was written while she was still alive and Pedro found it while looking for a pen and some paper_**

**_Questions? Predictions? Quotes? Favourite Charactors?_**


	11. Nerves

_**Taylor POV**_

It aint often that Goth girl don't know what to with Kel, to be fair I don't know what to do with her. There was only one person that could smack Kelly and get away with it, she would always make Kel see sense. Trouble is nobody knows if she's still alive or where she is. I aint heard from that chick since Pomfrey decided to kidnap her four year old kid, she was proper pissed when he did that. That must have been the only time when Kelly saved her arse. I aint seen her since I became knocked up with Whitney and quit the Scorpions, she understood and gave me some cash to get started.

That was about thirteen years ago, not heard from her since. I dunno how to get in touch with her but how hard could it be? Thirteen years aint nothing, I've known her for donkey's years. I just gotta get in touch with some of my old gang mates, am sure that they'll know where she is. My best bet is to get in touch with the highest Scorpion rank, she was always with them. I just gotta call the right one, this should be easy. The Scorpion King even colour coded them! I just gotta think real hard.

The ginger dude won't be helpful, if I remember right he'll be more bothered 'bout sorting out his hair. I don't think that chick called Diva will help me either, she won't say shit about her leader. Diva was always loyal to the Scorpion leader, that's why she liked her. I know the one who owns a grey car wont say anything either, he was just an observer who saved the big bosses life once. Tommo probably wont help me, he was just the muscle who could fire a gun and do some tricks with bullets. I think I need the cheerful one, he's helpful and always lookin' to do what's best for her. Just gotta hope he aint changed his mobile number.

I nervously dial the digits, last time I called the gang it didn't end well. He takes his time picking up the phone, I'll be in deep shit if I've interrupted somethin',

"Hello," A deep voice answers,

"Taz?" I ask,

"Speaking," He answers, his voice is full of business,

"Er, um, erm," I stutter, "It's, er, Taylor init,"

"Taylor!" He beams, I sigh in relief, "Why have you called my business phone?" That's why 'e was all business like!

"'Cause it's da only number I got, I aint got much time to talk," I tell him,

"Alright, what can the Scorpions do for ya? We always look after own," He reminds me,

"Is she there mate?" I ask him, hopefully he'll know who I is chattin' 'bout,

"Who's she?"

"Ya know, big boss gal,"

"Becca? Nope, she's taking a nap in the nick," Took her long enough to get caught, she's been evading the feds for years,

"When ya bustin' 'er out?" I ask, they wouldn't just let her rot in there,

"There's no point, she gets let out in three days, why do you want her?"

"'Member Kels? She needs sortin' out and I fink only Becca can do it, init,"

"I can send Baby," I think that's Becca's daughters code name, "If it'll help, I think B.A.D," That's Brad's gang name, "Wants her out from under his feet,"

"Alrigh' then," I shrug, not that he can see it, "Can I have the deets for the prison?"

A few hours after that conversation I receive a phone call saying that Becca's oldest daughter is on her way to knock some sense into her aunt, I doubt she'll do it right. Mini Kel has always loved big Kel more than her own mother, I don't think she'll do much damage to Kelly. I suppose it's a start having another member of the Jones clan here, next step is getting Becca here. Hopefully I can visit Becca before the feds let her out, that way I can see if Becca would be willing to come back to St T's.

There's only one tiny problem, even I remember right Becca's under some rules. I dunno why, somethin' 'bout keepin' other family members safe. I think that's why Becca's had to distance herself from Kelly and Kelis, ever since she became the big boss those two aint been as close. I think Becca can only come and see Kelloggs if it's a family emergency or somethin' like that. If that's the case we'll 'ave to create a family emergency, maybe we can hospitalise Kelly. I bet Kelis would be game for that, so would Fritton is she found out.

It takes half an hour for mini Kel to get here in a flashy sports car, big Kel grins when she sees her niece. I bet it's been years since those two 'ave seen each other, bet those years have killed Kelly. It never seemed right how Becca was forced to distance herself and her daughter from her sister, bet it killed Becca more than Kelly. Must 'ave since Becca made any excuse to see Kelly, she even attended family things when she didn't need to.

Kelly and Kelly hug, then they talk. After a quick conversation mini Kel slaps big Kel on Becca's behalf, wasn't a decent slap but I guess that's 'cause big Kel is mini Kel's favourite aunt. Looks like Becca's gonna have to come and give Kelly a proper back hand, maybe then Kel will see sense. After the hug mini Kel turns to the roof and has a shouting match with Jenny French, those two hate each other.

From what I know and heard, JJ French and Becca have never got on. I think it's 'cause their Dad slept around abit and Becca was born into a minted and close family while JJ was born into family which had spent all of their green and were rowing. I guess the hate those two have has been passed down to their kids, let's 'ope tha' the school's still standing when Becca gets here. Lets 'ope tha' Becca actually gets here.

The two Kelly's walk into the school with smiles as big as... Um... Something big. I look up at the roof and spot Kelis, she looks confused. I forgot that Kelis aint never met Kelly, bet she aint even met Becca. Soon she should be able to meet her sneaky aunt soon, Kelis should like Becca. Now tha' I think 'bout it Kelis takes after Becca and mini Kel takes after big Kel. I think that's a Jones thing.

Kelis shakes her head and walks after Jenny, probably gone to quiz her cousin about mini Kel. I look at Caspa, her eyes are fixed on the horizon. Looks like she's thinkin' what I'm thinkin',

"You know who we need, don't you?" She asks, I nod, "Where is she when you need her?" I shrug,

"Prison,"

"When does she get out?"

"Three days, am visitin' 'er tomorrow to see if she'd be willin' to sort 'er sister out,"

"And if she's not?"

"Kidnap 'er," I smirk.

* * *

**_Would've been up yesterday but I was in London, glaring at Prince Harry's girlfriend... And raving in Hyde Park with some lush lads... Basically having a British booze up haha _**

**_nanjim: Kelis will find out about Becca soon, maybe next chapter or chapter 13.  
Gypsy: I can promise that when Kelly and Flash find out about the pregnancy it will be explosive_**

**_Apparently I have an accent, apparently you should give me a kick up arse with reviews..._**


	12. Relatives

_**Kelis POV**_

I follow Jen off the roof, she should be able to tell me who this girl is and why she doesn't like her. Maybe Jen can tell me why Mum acted like she was her daughter, let's hope she isn't a long lost sister. I have enough problems with Jen, I don't think I could hack an actual annoying sister. Let's hope she is the exact opposite of Jen, I can't handle two annoying relatives. I know she's related to me because her last name is Jones.

Jen can walk fast when she's angry, she could've gone anywhere with that type of speed. I might start calling her Speedy Gonzales after the fast running mouse off of The Looney Tunes, may I could attract her back with cheese... Does Jen even like cheese? Shut up Kelis and get back to finding runaway Jen.

Think like Jen, think like Jen, think like Jen. Think like her and find her, I think that's how it works anyway. How can I think like Jen is she doesn't think? Ugh, this is harder then I thought it would be. Common Kelis think! Jen can't have gone that far, well that is if she hasn't 'borrowed' Mum's car again. I'm surprised that she didn't crash Mum's car like she usually does when she's robbed mine, I bet she just likes to crash cars when they're mine. I should start crashing her cars and give her a taste of her own medicine.

Where would Jen go when angered or upset? Hmm, maybe I should just send some girls to look for her. That would be so much easier and less time consuming, well it would be for me. The imaginary light bulb above my head pings on, she'll be in the room with all the pink and girly stuff in it. I think that's the Posh Totties room, I don't quite know. In all honesty I don't really speak with the slags, I only ever talk with them when I have to.

I run, with style, down different corridors. At least I bothered to learn all of the short cuts, works a treat when escaping the awkward moments with Dad. Come out, come out wherever you are French. I come to stop outside the right door, before I enter I catch my breath. I don't want to look like I'm desperate to find her, just imagine the comments that would come out of Jen's fat mouth. Casually I enter the fluffy world, it's too pink and fluffy for my liking. I look around the room that seriously needs redecorating for Jen, my eyes flick to the mirrors when I here Jen's version of an evil laugh. I roll my eyes and sigh, she's going to attempt something serious. "What are you doing?" I ask her,

"Looking in the mirror, do you need glasses our something?" She says without looking away from the mirror,

"Who was that girl?"

"Kelly Jones the Second or Mini Kelly Jones," Jen answers,

"Relative?" I ask,

"Our _lovely _cousin," Jen must really hate this girl if her voice is full of bitterness, well at least she isn't a sibling,"I presume she's here on behalf of her Mother,"

""So I have an aunt that I've never known about?" Typical, why isn't this family like normal families?

"And an Uncle," Jen mumbles, "But he's the prick," I roll my eyes, one of these days I'm going to find out that I have a brother with two heads and half monkey,

"Why is he a prick?" It's hard to keep the boredom out of my tone of voice, Jen shrugs,

"From what Mum told me he handed his own twin over to Pomfrey, then she said something about him shooting his twin or something. I don't really know and I don't really care, they're both criminals anyway," I roll my eyes,

"What's our uncle and aunt's name?" Maybe I can quiz Mum on this later,

"Rebecca, Brad, Jason and James," A voice answers from the behind me, I take and step forward and turn around. Well that's not Mum, she has the same name as Mum but that really doesn't mean anything. I can tell this is going to get confusing,

"We don't have an uncle named James," Jen snaps, she turns away from the mirror and faces cousin Kelly,

"We, as in me and you, don't. She's Flash's daughter and Flash has a brother named James,"

"Any more relatives while we're at it? How about a long lost sister while we're at it?" Hello their sarcasm, you haven't been used in a while,

"I don't know about a long lost sister but you have a few more cousins, if you want a sister you can have mine," Cousin Kelly smiles,

"I have enough with Jen thanks," I smirk, Jen pouts, stands up and struts angrily out the room.

Me and my new cousin talk while Jen gets over her strop, we end up walking around the grounds until it gets dark. I don't see why Jen doesn't like her, Kelly's alright. We have a lot in common, the main thing we share is our annoyance at our mothers. According to Kelly there's a business that gets pasted down in the family, apparently Kelly's mum isn't going to give it to her like it should be. Kelly told me how the business should be passed to the oldest and how my Aunt shouldn't be in charge of it anyway. I don't know the full details and I refuse to get involved in something that I don't really know about.

Kelly talks highly of Mum which is odd considering the current situation, I wouldn't talk highly of Mum while she's being a complete idiot. Kelly even talks highly of Fritton, if it weren't for the fact that Fritton was always trying to get in my good books I would speak highly of her too. The only people Kelly doesn't talk highly of is her mother and Jen. It's clear that Kelly and Jen are like Bianca and Zoe, why do I get the feeling that I'm going to be stuck in the middle of their stupid argument?

* * *

**_Next chapter you can choose the POV because I can't, Taylor or Andrea you decide._**

**_nm: Woah, talk about 20 questions. Your questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters, patience you must have. I'll be a great writer? Darn, I wanted to take over the world. You've just crushed the dream haha  
Ms A: Becca's appearing next chapter so you haven't got long to wait for her reaction and I'm sorry for leaving you hanging, I was busy sorting out coursework.  
Nameless: You really shouldn't inflate my ego, I already have a big enough head. Thank you for the compliment though  
Gypsy: Thank you for your review, kinda in hurry. I'll respond properly next time._**

**_Thank god for May day, make it better with reviews?_**


	13. Save Me

_**Andrea POV**_

I've decided to tag along with Taylor to see Becca at the prison, that way I can stop Taylor from doing something stupid like getting arrested and see an old friend. In order to go with Taylor I've had to get up early, the chav doesn't know that I'm going yet. It's would have been pointless to tell Taylor that I was tagging along last night when I had decided, she would've just 'forgotten' to wake me and gone without me. She has a nasty habit of doing that.

I reluctantly get out of bed and do the normal morning things like showering and getting dressed, I'm getting breakfast half an hour later. It's funny how fast a girl can get ready when she's in a hurry to see a friend that hasn't been seen or heard in almost five years, Annabelle will throw a fit when she finally sees her. If I remember right, Annabelle made Becca promise to give her some sign that she was still alive. I don't think Belle meant climb the Blackpool Tower, you should've seen her face when the story appeared in the newspaper. It still amazes me how Becca didn't get arrested and how Belle restrained herself from hunting the gang leader down.

I casually walk out of the room that Annabelle kindly gave me and stroll down the corridors, Taylor wont be awake yet. Chavs never were early raisers, Taylor will never stop being a chav therefore she will never wake up early. Well, she does wake up early if you tip a bucket full of freezing cold water over head. Ah the memories of the good days. It's a shame that my school days are over but all good things have to come to an end. At least I have somehow managed to keep the friendships I made and I still have a chav to torment.

I step outside into the cool morning air and the high morning sun, it's going to be a nice day today. If we can convince Becca to come and sort out Kelly then it'll be an even better day. If Becca declines and then disappears again we'll have to find her. That Jones was never the kind of girl to hide away from her responsibilities, as Kelly's sister it's her responsibility to talk sense to the ex-spy . I'll see to it personally that Becca Jones comes back to St Trinians and I'm positive that Taylor and the students will help as well.

Parked directly outside of the front steps is Taylor's car, it's a small white thing. Her car isn't anything extraordinary but Taylor seems to be happy with it, if she wasn't happy she would have been moaning to me and Kelly about it all of the time. She must be fond of the thing, Taylor threw a fit when I casually suggested that it would have looked better in a darker colour. She didn't take up my offer to spray her car with a different colour, Annabelle and Chelsea agreed with me on the colour suggestion.

I breath in the fresh air, as I'm about to descend the steps I'm pushed aside. Luckily I don't fall over, I glare at the rude idiot. If it was a student I wouldn't have minded but as it's Queen Chav I'm obliged to. She's actually awake and it's not the afternoon, Taylor must be ill. A sick person doesn't jump around when ill, she must be over excited again. It's either that or she's been taking Celia's drugs again, it took me and Kelly a day to calm her down after that.

I roll my eyes at Taylor and walk down the steps, this journey will be entertaining or frustrating. Taylor looks at me, she must have known that I would wish to tag along. If Taylor's smart, which she's not, she would've remembered that I wake up in the morning unlike her. It's clear that she's got up early to try and avoid a journey with me in her chav mobile, silly chav. ""If yous is comin' wiv,"

"Which I am," I interject,

"Then ya betta not touch ma munch or touch da stereo,"

"Fine," I shrug, it shouldn't be to hard. I doubt that the prison is more then an hour away, I can survive that long with Taylor's singing and 'music'.

_**Three hours later...**_

How far is this prison anyway? I've been in this car for so long that I've not been able to keep count! What's worse is Taylor's singing, she sounds like she's being attacked by a grisly bear. My ears feel like they're bleeding and I now have a throbbing headache, I should have just took my car and followed her down. If I did that I would have to face an unimpressed Celia and a lecture about the environment but I could handle that. Where's Kelly when you need her to save you? Becca better agree to come back St Trinians, I haven't suffered this torture for nothing!

After what seems like two more hours, Taylor parks her car of torture. I turn my head and glare at her, she smiles at me smugly. The chav should expect revenge sometime soon, it would be a crime to let her get away with the mental hell she's put me through today. I spring out of the car and take a deep breath to steady myself, mustn't attack Taylor here. That would amuse Taylor to much if I was arrested for attacking her, she'd never let that go. I'm not here to entertain Taylor, I'm here to torment Taylor. Entertaining her simply wouldn't do.

I glare at Miss Chav one more time before strutting away from her and towards the building. As I walk I plan my revenge, Taylor better watch her back. I may get Whitney to help me, that would hurt Taylor more. I'm sure Kelly would help me get revenge on Taylor, especially after the comments Queen Chav says. I enter the building with a scowl on my face, the policeman that walks past me glares at me. He must think that I'm scowling at him, why are all men idiots?

I walk up the front desk, Taylor appears next to me with a lollipop in her big mouth. I roll my eyes at her, we both know that a lollipop wont stop her from saying something she shouldn't. The woman at the front desk lazily glances up at me and Taylor, she rolls her eyes at us. "Oi!" Taylor says to get her attention, oh boy,

"Excuse me?" The receptionist asks, she glares at Taylor who glares back,

"We're here to visit a prisoner," I say, better to interrupt now then later when Taylor's being dragged away in handcuffs,

"It isn't a visiting day, may I inquire which prisoner you are visiting so we can rearrange a better date?" Taylor's mouth forms a hard line around her lollipop stick, she takes it out her mouth before she speaks again,

"Now you listen here," Taylor's voice is cold and hard, wait was that perfect pronunciation? "We're here to discuss an important matter with Miss Rebecca Jones and it would be unwise to prevent us from doing so." Again, perfect pronunciation. I think I may faint due to the shock,

"Prisoner Jones was released half an hour ago," The snobby receptionist sniffs, "If you carry on with that threatening manner I will have to have someone escort you out of the building,"

Becca's been released? Released? Now how did she pull that one off? I've heard off having your time cut down because of good behaviour but they never do it if you're going to be released in a few days. There's something fishy going on and it's not Taylor's tuna breath. I thank the receptionist for her time and drag Taylor out, she looked ready to kill. Becca's been released, she could have gone anywhere by now. I've been through that torturous car ride for nothing! Well thank you God, Buddha, Allah, Zesus and Harry Potter! Thanks for not saving me from that! Now I've got another _cheerful _car ride back with Taylor, kill me now.

Taylor leads the way to her car, well she leads to an empty space where her car was. Great. Thanks again God, Buddha, Allah, Zesus and Harry. Any other Gods and saviours want to ruin my day? How about Noah? Would he like to send a bird to come and dispose of it's waste on me? What about Jesus? He might as well have a pop at me! You might as well join the fun too Mary!

"Looking for something?" A voice asks from behind us, me and Taylor slowly turn around. Well.

"Ya getting' feet marks on ma car!" Taylor screeches, goodbye correct English,

"I was expecting a hello," I roll my eyes and smile,

"Hello Becca." I laugh, at least I don't have to hunt her down.

* * *

**_You should all feel guilty, distracting me from revising. Tut, tut. Can you tell I was running out of Gods? It's a wonder how I'm actually passing Re,_**

**_Gypsy: I'm glad you liked last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. Thank you for your constant reviews  
nm: Apparently taking over the world isn't an ideal career, I'd take over the writing world but writers like J.K Rowling and Roald Dahl ahve already done that. Yes Kelis will meet Becca, I've already got that writtern. JJ French is Kelly's, Becca's and Jay's half sister which makes Jen Kelis' half cousin... I think... It's something like that.  
Ms A: You rumbled me, was Becca giving the business to Kelis that obivous? I may have to stir it up again, it's a good job I have back up plans. I'll try and slot in some Jen and Kelly jr talks/fights, it's been added to my list of add ins._**

**_I'm hank marvin and cream crackered, I just spoke some cockney so review? _**


	14. A Jones Thing

_**Andrea POV**_

Becca smirks and slides gracefully from the roof of the car, down the windscreen and hops off the bonnet. I take a side glance at Taylor, her mask of annoyance is slipping from her chavy face and being replaced by happiness. Becca sauntered over to us, her face was a picture of calm. She reminds me of Kelly when she does that, infact when she does a lot of things she reminds me of Kelly. Becca must have picked up on Kelly's different walks, glares, smiles and smirks from being around her from birth.

Her white jacket floated in the small breeze as she walked to us, I roll my eyes disapprovingly when I see the logo. Becca may not be a full chav but she still likes to dress like one. Out of all the brands she could've worn and she chooses 'Bench.' that is so typical. Her thumb was stuck through the trademarked hole in the sleeves and the collar of her jacket stood tall against her flawless face. I'm glad to see that Becca has kept her usual jeans and t-shirt style and not opted for something flashy.

When Becca finally gets over to us I pull her into a hug, it has been almost four or five years since we've seen each other. Becca's almost the opposite of Kelly when it comes to showing affection, Becca's more open with how she shows her emotions. I know that Belle, Kelis, Mini Kelly and Becca are the only people Kelly would publicly show her affections with. I don't know why, I think that's just how Kelly does things or 'rolls' as Taylor would most defiantly say. "You better be coming back with us, I hear Belle wants a word," I whisper in ear,

"She should be more worried about two ex-students breaking into Buckingham Palace and killing off the old queen," She chuckles back,

"She's already had our heads for that,"

"Belle should be thankful that I didn't scale the Eiffel Tower instead, it's a shame I've been banned from entering France," She pulls back and sighs, "It's a hard life," A grin then takes over her lips as she walks over to Taylor.

Each St Trinian greets each other differently from what I've observed in the past. Each of us has a different way of greeting each other, me and Becca hug while Becca and Taylor smirk at each other before doing some 'special' handshake that they have used since Becca's first year. It starts with Becca holding her hand out, palm towards the sky, waiting for Taylor to respond. The chav then slaps Becca's hand like it's a high five, they slide and then fist bump. When that part of the handshake is over one of them gets the other into a headlock and waits for the other to give up. Today Becca has won and Taylor is quick to give up, with the way Becca fights I would've given up quickly too!

It's unique and very clever how Becca fights, it's almost like a dance. I've witnessed her graceful movements in a full force gang war, the way she was dodging the bullets was breath taking. The way she moved reminded me of The Matrix, it seemed as if the law of gravity didn't apply to her. I remember the flips and tricks she used to dodge and attack the rival gang. When Becca had her feet on the ground she used different martial arts that Kelly had taught her combined with the break dancing moves that Taylor had taught her. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of one of Becca's powerful kicks.

Taylor slings her arm across Becca's shoulders as they walk over to the chav mobile. Their mouths are stretched into happy smiles, it's quite infectious. I can't help but smile with them, we have Becca back for now. I don't know how long we'll have her though, she may be needed by her gang. This is presuming that she will come back and help us out, I hope she does. She obviously wanted to see us because she would've walked away as soon as she was released. No. Becca wanted to see us, she probably knew that we were coming. I don't know how she would've found that out but I know she has a wide range of connections inside and outside of St Trinians.

The best way to get Becca back to St Trinians would be to throw her in the car, lock the doors and drive off at top speed. Even then we would have to find a way to keep her on St Trinians grounds, I don't know how we could do that. How do you keep someone as unpredictable as Becca in one place? The only person that would have the best chances at keeping Becca under control is Kelly, at least we don't have to track her down. I'm almost positive that Becca will come and sort her idiotic sister out, she waited half an hour for us to show and she isn't a patient person. If it wasn't for the small fact that Becca is unpredictable and runs on improvisation, she could change her mind at any minute.

Becca dangles the car keys in front of Taylor's face, how she managed to get them without being seen is a mystery. I have a feeling that Taylor will moan at Kelly for teaching Becca how to pick pocket. I'm surprised that Becca didn't just hot wire the car, it would've been much easier and simpler. Then again Becca never liked the easy way she prefers a challenge, another habit inherited from Kelly. This whole fighting, theft and challenge must be a Jones thing. I wouldn't be surprised if every single one of Kelly and Becca's descendants and ancestors had those qualities.

After Taylor has pouted, moaned and snatched her keys back we get into the car. Taylor starts the car up and starts to drive away from the prison, at least Becca will save me from three hours of torture. I'm just hoping that she doesn't start singing along to the music with Taylor, Becca may be a girl of many talents but singing isn't one of them! The gang leader opens Taylor's glove compartment and discovers a few bags of snacks, from out of the corner of my eye I see Taylor glance at her stash. Becca smirks and tosses some back to me, "Oi!" Taylor whines,

"What?" Becca asks looking as innocent as an angel,

"That ma munch," Chav girl pouts,

"We always should share Taylor," Becca smirks, Taylor rolls her eyes,

"Ya comin' back ta St T's den?" Taylor asks, I miss her perfect English,

"Yeah,"

"Just like that?" I question, I was expecting the usual lecture on the rules she has to follow to keep others safe. Last time she spent a good forty minutes on her 'I wish I could but I can't' speech, surely there's something she's not telling us. We haven't even told her why we need her yet!

"Remember my Gran?" Becca sighs,

"The battleaxe?" Taylor interjects, "Right ray of sunshine she wa', didn't she die a few years back?"

"Yeah but now Mum's taken over the finances and all that jazz. She's turned into the family battleaxe and guess who's in her bad books,"

"What have done this time?" I laugh, Becca's always in trouble for something,

"That's the thing, I have no idea. My suspicion is that she's found out that I've been secretly helping Kelly out, I'd tell you the full details but I need to talk to Kel first," Me and Taylor nod,

"Wot's this got ta do wiv ya Mum anyways?"

"She's been staying at my place for two months and frozen my cash flow so I can't go anywhere, my only escape was to get arrested for something minor," Becca grins, I roll my eyes. That is so typical of Becca Jones.

Taylor then proceeds to Becca the story about finding Flash in Kelly's bed, the gang leader shakes her head. I had a feeling that she would react like that, she had never given Flash's family for the whole James drama. I don't think any of her family except from Kelly has, I wouldn't have forgiven anyone who had almost torn my family apart. The Jones always valued family over everything else, they remind me of the Mitchell's from EastEnders. Every now and then you get an unknown Jones popping up and if you touch one family member the rest of the family will hunt you down. They would never forgive someone for almost tearing them apart.

I don't know how Kelly's family reacted to the news that her and Belle got together, I don't think many of them know. I'm certain that Becca knows, she's got eyes and ears in more places then what AD1 ever had. One thing I know for sure is that Becca and Belle didn't get on at first but after Becca returned they warmed to each other. Annabelle treats Becca like the sister she never had and Becca treats Annabelle like another sister. If Annabelle is considered family and Kelly isn't being faithful but she's also a Jones. Who does Becca go after? Now that's something Becca won't even know.

Taylor stops the car and Becca begins to climb out, what did I miss? I look at Becca, she was supposed to be coming with us! Why does she chose now to be unpredictable? I would like to go back to St Trinians, sort this mess out and have a nice glass of wine. I'm not asking for much.

"I fought you were comin' ta give Kel a slap?" Taylor says,

"I'm not slapping Kelly, I have something special planned for my darling sister. I need to sneak into St Trinians and give Kelly the fright of her life, it would be very boring if I just strolled in." Typical Becca. She then turns her back on the car and takes off running through the trees,

"Why is she running back? It took us three hours by car to get to the prison and we've only been driving for ten minutes," Taylor then smirks and looks out the window. I follow her gaze, I'm not one for swearing but she is such a bitch. I read the sign that tells us we're outside St Trinians.

* * *

**_I'm shattered so I'm just going to get to the point. Should next chapter be about Jen and Kelly 2 or should it be about Annabelle and Kelly's phone? I'm craving sleep so I'll just do the one response,_**

**_Ms A: Ah I don't like it when I'm obvious and I'm glad you pointed it out, I spent a whole science lesson figuring something less predictable out and doing a rubix cube. You didn't need to know about the rubix cube but I'm proud that I managed to do the green side_**

**_I'm going doctors tomorrow and I may not survive, I'm not comfortable going to a medical practice. I want to be cured not practiced on... Review?_**


	15. From The Ceiling She Falls

_**Kelly POV**_

It was only a matter of time before Belle started looking through my phone, she didn't find anything. I walk towards the staff room, I need a drink, hopefully there will be no teachers in there. If there is they will probably leave at the sight of me. It would seem that the teachers have better things to do today then sit around in the staff room, they didn't have to draw the curtains or turn the lights of though.

In a big strides I make it across the room and open the curtains allowing sunlight to fill the room. I even open a window to let my favourite smell enter the room, explosives mixed with freshly cut grass. I then walk over to the drinks cabinet and open it,

"Drinking that won't get you any where," A voice tells me, I turn around immediately and scan the room,

"Who said that?" I growl, I don't get an answer. I repeat my question again but I don't get any response, after five minutes I give up. It must be my conscience talking, it may even be my guilt. I pull a bottle of Trinski out and flop down onto the nearest arm chair. I then and take a gulp from the bottle before settling it down on the table beside me, when I go to pick it up again I notice a note. It's been addressed to me and I recognise that handwriting anywhere, it's not something that can be forged easily. I reach for it and begin to read it.

_Kel,  
Just because I'm not around doesn't mean that I'm not watching. I may not have been watching you when you slipped under my radar by disappearing from St Trinians all those years ago but I can assure you that I am now. I know what Flash did to you, if you remember his brother did the same to me. Remember what I said when I was nineteen then remember what you said back. Don't be an idiot. Fritton doesn't deserve this treatment, she's good for you. She's been there for you more then what Flash has. Don't fuck up._

She's been watching me. As Miss Fritton would say, buggeration. I may have had a lucky escape with Annabelle but I won't have one when my younger sister is concerned. Shit. Becca can see through my lies, I won't be able to deny anything with her. I'm a good liar, that's thanks to my spy training, but when it concerns Becca I can't seem to do it successfully. It's not difficult to lie about my wrong doings to Belle, all I have to do is lie through my teeth. I hate doing it though.

I remember how I was inwardly panicking when I walked into Belle's office looking for my phone and found it in her hands. She was looking for Chelsea's number but Flash decided to send me a text. I'm not stupid, I delete anything that Flash may send but I can't stop him from sending anything. I wish he didn't, I'm just glad Belle didn't send a text back or ring him up. Flash has always been a shit liar. I was lucky that I could brush off her question about the message with a shrug and suggesting he had the wrong number. I can't keep this up, lying to Belle kills me inside.

"Don't fuck up," I repeat, then I laugh without humour, "Hypocrite, she's fucked up too many times,"

"Oi!" That voice I heard earlier shouts, "At least I fix my mistakes!"

"Great," I mumble, "I'm hearing things,"

"Your not going mad, but you need your head testing if your cheating on Belle with Flash," It says again, I sigh and grumble. Then a body drops down from the ceiling and lands on it's face. She's here and just fell from the ceiling. If I wasn't in shock I would've laughed or rolled my eyes,

"But, but, but," I stutter, a grin then breaks out across her face as she straightens herself up,

"I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny. That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung!" She sings,

"Why are you here?" I ask, this can't be good,

"I'm here to collect a debt. I've been keeping my end of the bargain but you lot haven't been keeping yours, I believe that you owe me two head girls. But never mind what I am owed, that is a matter to discuss with Annabelle,"

"What deal?" I ask her,

"At this moment in time it doesn't matter, what does matter is your little hobby,"

"I thought what mattered at this moment was where you came from," I reason, she shrugs and then smirks at me,

"Well Kelly when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much," I roll my eyes, she's such an idiot,

"You know what I meant,"

"I just got let out of prison, I should be on my way home but instead I'm spending my newly found freedom sorting you out,"

Why does Becca appear when I don't want her to? She's exactly like Nanny McPhee, whenever you want her but do not need her she disappears and whenever you don't want her but need her she appears. Does that I mean I need her? No. She's nothing like Nanny McPhee. For a start she doesn't sort out misbehaving child and encourages bad behaviour instead. Becca also doesn't have any magical powers or magically gets pretty with each lesson learned either. "Do I even want to know why you've been in prison?" I sigh, she never learns,

"Assaulting a police officer, nothing major like murder. I need to go see Belle, we'll discuss your hobby later. I will say this though and I hope it sticks. Kelly, you'll be the fool when the truth comes out." Becca then straightens her jacket and walks briskly out the door leaving me speechless. For a moment I don't know what to do. What do you do when your criminal sister drops down from the ceiling and warns you about wrong doings? Well you follow her and see her get her arse kicked by Annabelle Fritton.

* * *

**_I'm not keen on this but after getting frustrated and re-writing it three times this was as good as it was going to get. I think the doctor's put me in a mood, he wasn't even fit haha._**

**_nm: I don't think I'll do a Becca POV, I can't see myself doing it. If her POV is in high demand or needed then I will but I can't see it happening, you'll see what Becca's got planned soon though.  
Ms A: Matriarch Jones might make an appearance if Becca needs to be controlled, I've got a rough idea of how that meeting will go  
Gypsy: You liked it? That must mean I've managed not to mess Andrea POV up for the third time! That's gotta be a record for me._**

**_I know it's not the best but you still have Becca and Belle to go and I can say Fritton isn't happy! Review because you secretly love me?_**


	16. Scar Face

_**Kelis POV**_

One minute your talking with Fritton about the hospitalization of a first year and the next minute your _fantastic _mother appears in the doorway with a smug looking stranger. The woman and Mum share the same eyes, both pairs twinkle with humour. This woman has a snow white scar on her left cheek, an eyebrow piercing, a nose piercing and a lip piercing. She looks abit like my new cousin, they have different eyes and mouth shapes though. I'd say that this woman has more in common with Mum, if it wasn't for some little differences you would think that they were twins.

I look at Fritton, her mouth has hit the floor. I've never seen Fritton like this before, usually she has some wise remark. I guess there's a first for everything this term, I'd rather Mum didn't cheat though. Sigh, you can't have everything and at least I haven't seen anything of my idiotic father. The less I see of him the better. Fritton moves her mouth and clears her thought, an angry expression then appears on her face. "You!" She yells as she stands up and points at the new comer, the woman smiles, "Not a sign from you in almost five years!"

"Now Belle," She starts, I think think this woman's nervous,

"Don't Belle me, for all we know you could've been dead!" The woman chuckles,

"Stop trying to kill me off, I'll go when I'm good and ready!"

"You'll be dead soon if you carry on scaling the Blackpool Tower!" Fritton yells, Mum should take notes because this will be Fritton's reaction to her cheating,

"If being shot and stabbed multiple times hasn't killed me then I doubt climbing some stupid tower will," She smirks,

"Rebecca Jones!" Fritton yells again, ah she's a Jones, I should've known.

Fritton then advances on Rebecca Jones, the woman holds her hands in up surrender and steps into the room. This Jones has a tattoo on her left wrist, it's as black as the night sky and it's got swirls and stars surrounding one word. That one word suits everyone and everything. Believe. That's what's written on her wrist, that one word that means a lot to St Trinians. Believe.

"Now Annabelle," She says calmly,

"Don't Annabelle me!" Fritton says, she carries on advancing on the new comer. The woman with the scar, I may start calling her scar face, starts walking backwards around the room. Fritton follows her with clench fists, someone looks like they're going to get a fist in the face.

I thought that the first person I'd see Fritton punch would be Mum, shame it's not. Maybe Mum should watch and learn, if she doesn't sort herself out it'll be her getting punched by a pissed Fritton. When Fritton speeds up scar face turns around and bolts, she knocks down different pieces of furniture to slow Fritton down. Mum leans against the doorway smiling, she's about to burst out laughing, I can tell. Fritton continues chasing this woman around the room, when scar face runs past the window she stops. "Why is my car here?" She asks, before anyone can answer her Fritton rugby tackles her to the ground, "A simple 'I don't know' would've been alright," She groans,

"A simple 'Hey, I'm alive. Don't worry' would've been alright," Fritton replies with sarcasm, remind me never to get on her bad side,

"Point taken," She coughs, Fritton smirks and stands up straight. She then straightens her jacket before offering a hand to Rebecca Jones to help her to her feet,

"You act like my mother," Scar face jokes,

"You act like a teenager," Fritton answers back coolly,

"Only because it's fun," The newly discovered Jones winks,

"You'd think that in your career you'd have enough fun,"

"Oh it is," She grins, "When you get to start gang wars, riots and have your big sister running around after you cleaning up the mess," Mum rolls her eyes, "What's not fun is when people spoil my fun when they try to arrest me or kill me. Then you still have Pomfrey trying to get revenge," She pouts,

"Ah, that is a killjoy and you did shoot his only child." Fritton agrees, a small smile begins to grow on her face, "I guess it comes with your occupation, surely you're used to it by now?"

"Yeah but it's still a pain in the arse, especially at your own wedding. Now that was annoying," Fritton laughs, "Anyway, enough about the people who desperately want me dead. What's your name? We haven't been properly introduced," She asks me, I open my mouth to speak but Mum speaks for me,

"That's our head girl Holly," Scar face looks at my _fabulous _mother, she raises her eyebrow.

Scar face and Mum have a stare off, neither giving up or even blinking. How do they do it? Maybe they've practised not blinking like the weirdo Jen is. I've never seen anyone attempt to stand up to Mum like this before, even Fritton can't do what old scar face is doing. If the girls were in this room at this moment I'd make a bet, I know for a fact that Mum won't cave. It'll be scar face that backs down first, well that's if she knows what is good for her. I wouldn't have been able to last long in a stare off with Mum.

"I'm sure she can speak for herself Kelly and you and I both know that she is not called Holly," Scar face finally says, she breaks the deathly silence. Wait. She knows that's not my name? Wow. Just wow. I've never seen someone that knew if Mum was lying or not, then again until yesterday I had never met a member of the Jones family. Maybe she can teach me how to do that, then I'd know what Mum has lied about.

"You're right," I say to scar face, if Mum's lying to her then she must have a good reason. If this woman can see through Mum's lies because she knows her well enough then she won't know if I'm lying because she's never met me. See I can think logical, "My name's Peaches after my Godmother," I lie, hopefully she won't know where I've got that name from, scar face smirks,

"So you're Chloe's daughter?" From the corner of my eye I see Mum jerk her head, that's a sign to say yes, I then nod my own head, "That's funny, I was doing business with Chloe last year. Her oldest was twelve at the time and was male, I'm not stupid you know." My face becomes a blank mask, just like the one Mum taught me. Well this isn't good,

"Well then, since you're so smart how about you tell me who I am," I say calmly, scar face carries on smirking,

"I like your style Kelis, clearly Kelly has taught you well." Mine, Fritton and Mum's mouths drop to the floor, how the hell did she know that? The women chuckles, "You forget that I've been watching Kelly, ever since Kelis arrived here three years ago you've been on my radar. Even when Kelis and Jenifer French ran off to Spain I was watching, you didn't think that Flash was capable of finding her on his own did you?" She's the reason why I was dragged from the island paradise?

"Who the fuck are you?" I yell,

"Becca Jones. Mother of four, Auntie to three, con artist, godmother to Whitney, sister to the biggest idiot the world has ever seen, investor to St Trinians and previous head girl to St Trinians," She smiles proudly,

"You forgot criminal," Mum mumbles,

"Polly's erased my criminal record, therefore I am no criminal," Mum rolls her eyes, she then smiles . I know Mum and Polly are close friends, they're not as close as Mum is to Taylor and Andrea. From what Taylor's said Polly is an expert hacker and is brilliant with technology, I've only met her a couple of times. She's always busy working and only comes once in a blue moon, I don't know what she works as though. Wait. If scar face is a Jones then what relation is she to me? I don't think I could hack another new cousin, there's too many popping up lately. She looks too old to be a long lost sister, Jones looks a few years younger then Mum. When in doubt go to Jen.

"Smart arse," Mum mumbles,

"Learnt from the best," Scar face smirks, Mum smiles brightly, "Belle was an excellent teacher." She laughs as Mum glares. There's something more to this Jones that meets the eye. When I said I craved the adventure a few weeks back I didn't mean random relatives pop up and Mum cheating. Then there's Jen in a sulk, Kelis to the rescue. Again.

* * *

**_While writing this an idea popped into my head and want to know your opinions before I start writing it. Basically Taylor drags all of the St Trinians into her version of reality TV shows with her and Andrea hosting. So far I've got a rude girl rap sorted, a favourite victim in the form of Verity, a jungle romance and some T+A arguments. I don't know whether to write it or not, Flash fans may not like the pairing..._**

**_nm: Let me get this straight, you start off saying you don't love me then you say you do? Hot and cold much. This isn't a Katy Perry song you know...  
gypsy: That was probably not the fight you wanted between Belle and Becca but to make up for it I am planning some big fights  
Ms A: Have no fear! Kelly will sort herself out soon and she's annoying me so she'll probably get a well deserved slap_**

**_Haters gonna hate, lovers gonna review?_**


	17. Losing

_**Kelly POV**_

I will never understand how Becca finds things out, she isn't even in the St Trinian gossip circle and she already knows things that she shouldn't. How did she know about Kelis? It's most likely because my sister has eyes and ears everywhere and I mean everywhere. She's already told me that by coming back to St Trinians three, nearly four, years ago I was on her radar after slipping off it for a good fourteen years. That's probably the most likely reason for her knowing, not that I like that small fact. I do love Becca, she's supportive in all of my choices just like all good sisters. There's just one problem. Wherever Becca Jones goes trouble always follows.

Kelis is almost exactly the same as Becca was when she was in her late teens, they both have the typical Jones characteristics. I don't want Kelis following the same path that Becca chose. I don't want her facing the ridiculous danger that my younger sister does, I wouldn't usually worry about Kelis and her future but that is the one thing I don't want her to chose. That daughter of mine has so many options to chose from, so many careers that she can pursue. Kelis has more choices then any St Trinian head girl could have and it's all because of her heritage. JJ wants to employ her, Belle wants to make her the next St Trinian headmistress, MI7 want her, Taylor wants her and the other half of the old St Trinians want her. Kelis can have any job she wants and she doesn't realise it.

Becca's appearance frightens me a little, she doesn't just come out of hiding for no reason. The glint in her eyes says it all, Becca wants something that she can only get at St Trinians and I have a good idea about what it is. I know Becca well enough to see through her and she can do the same with me. I know her well enough to know that she will always put her family first and do the right thing. I know Becca wants Kelis to be the next heir. I wouldn't be worried about Becca and what she wants if it wasn't for the valuable information that my niece, Mini Kelly Jones, told me. I always thought that Becca would hand the business, or gang, down to her eldest offspring and that meant Kelly. To find out that Becca wasn't going to do that told me that she was after something else. I put Becca's sudden appearance with that information and came up with a conclusion. Becca wants Kelis.

I always knew that Kelis wouldn't listen if I tried to point her in the right direction, after what she witnessed the other week I know she would call me a hypocrite. I don't blame her. Who am I to tell her what's right and wrong after what I've done? I've lied and cheated, why should she listen to me? I know if I was Kelis I wouldn't have listened. I never listened to my mother so I sort of know what's running through her mind. That's one difference between Kelis and Becca, Kelis won't listen to me and Becca always used to listen to our mother. I love Becca, she's my rock and keeps me grounded just like I keep her grounded, but she always did have a habit of getting me into trouble from an early age. You see Becca was the perfect child in our house, she was the daughter that Mum had always wanted. I was the opposite, my parents loved me but they loved Becca more. I'll always choose St Trinians and Kelis over family. Becca will always choose family over everything else. Family means the world to her.

Here I am, leaning against the door frame in Fritton's office. Becca's sitting in the seat opposite Kelis with her smirking, it looks like a plan is forming behind her eyes. I know she's planning something, the problem is that I don't know what. It's times like these that I wish she wasn't so unpredictable, then I'd be able to estimate her next move. I inwardly sigh, I could be doing without this hassle. I need a clear head to decided what I'm going to do about this Flash situation. Becca being here has just messed my mind up, not ideal when deciding what to do when you're cheating on and lying to the person you love.

Kelis is glaring at her aunt, that means my daughters in defensive mode. Becca is smirking back and Belle is happily chatting away oblivious to the silent conversation going off between Becca and Kelis. I'm surprised that Belle hasn't noticed that nobody's really paying her any attention, she's off in her own little world. At least she's happy there, besides we can all make out we were listening anyway. We're all quite good actors in here. Becca then clears her throat and stands up, Belle stops talking and looks up at Becca with a raised eyebrow. My sister makes her excuses before exiting the room only to return to drag me out.

Me and Becca walk the halls, at first we walk in silence. Then she breaks the silence and starts off the conversation. Our talk starts off with catching up with each other after eighteen long years, I haven't seen her since I was pregnant with Kelis. Becca Jones tells me about my other niece and my two other nephews that I didn't know had existed since today. She then tells me how our mother has turned into the family battleaxe and how half the family are nagging her to name her heir. I think Becca hasn't chosen her heir because she either wants Kelis or doesn't want to accept the fact that she's getting older as each years pass.

Then our conversation turns serious and it's no longer a catch up. Our pace slows down as we walk into the deserted part of the school, the part that is rumoured to be haunted. I don't believe in all that ghost stuff but it wouldn't surprise me if this part of the building was indeed haunted with the ghosts of fallen girls who never age. Trust Becca to choose this location for a serious talk. "What's the deal?" She says, "Why Flash?" I shrug, I don't even know the answer to that question,

"I don't know," I mumble,

"If you're sleeping with him for money I swear," She grumbles,

"You'll what?" I say, a little annoyed that she came up with that conclusion,

"Give him the special treatment," I know what she really means and it isn't pleasant, "Look Kel, I'm not going to stand here and tell you what to do."

"Good." I interrupt,

"But this is stupid and idiotic, you are acting like cousin Billy and you know what an idiot he was."

"Didn't he die?" Becca grins, she's never been fond of cousin Billy,

"Yup, stupid idiot walked in front of a bullet and got hit in the head. That was good old Grannies fault, she shouldn't have made me recruit stupid family members." I roll my eyes, "Anyways, Kelly you won't be able to stop Belle from finding out. Honesty is the best policy,"

"So you're going to own up to killing Cedric Pomfrey?"

"I might if you own up to Fritton. You can't keep living life in disguise Kel."

We carry on walking and end up near the hockey pitch. I see Kelis and Kelly, my niece, lounging around underneath the large willow tree. Becca spots them and sighs, I know that sigh. If I remember right that sigh means she doesn't know what to do, that's never a good sign. "I'm losing her," Becca admits, I follow my sisters gaze and it falls on Kelly,

"What do you mean?" I ask, truly puzzled,

"She's not the four year old girl that used to admire her parents and actually listen to them. It's funny, I'm losing my daughter and you're losing yours," I stop walking, my mouth hangs open,

"What are you talking about?" I snarl, how dare she say that when she doesn't know much about us,

"You don't hear half the things she says. Kelly, Kelis is fed up with living in your shadow. She's sick of being compared to you but most of all she's had enough of _you_." That stung, "I know you didn't mean for it to happen but maybe bringing her to St Trinians wasn't a good idea. I have a feeling that Kelis didn't feel how she feels now before St Trinians, I'd bet all of my money on that."

"So you're saying that it's my fault?" I hiss, Becca sighs,

"No. Unlike me you haven't lost Kelis to the point where you can't bring her back. She just wants you to sort yourself out," Becca smiles at me, it isn't one of her normal smirks. I nod at her to show that I'm not mad at her for suggesting that, she's probably right.

The smirk soon appears on Becca's face and feel myself being pushed into something wet. I look down, cement. Then she pushes me down and locks me into something, great. Stalls, the type people were locked in and had rotten vegetables thrown at them. I yell a long list of swear words at her, she's such an idiot! Becca just laughs and lifts up a megaphone that was resting on the floor. "Roll up, roll up. Come give Kelly a well needed soaking! A pound for five throws and all proceeds go to my bail fund!" She laughs, before I know it the whole school has come out. I. Hate. Becca. Jones.

* * *

**_Much better then a slap. In case you're wondering about silly cousin Billy, his funeral appears in the JvJvJ sequel. That's not going to be up for a while,_**

**_nm: Yes, yes I am funny. It comes with being English and being the local vilage idiot. If I do that idea Kelis won't be able to appear in it because it will be set during Kelly's time as head girl and it won't be up after this is finish because I'm still leaving after this is done. Not going to be a permanant thing though,  
gypsy: Does this update answer you're question? If it doesn't PM me, I don't bite... Much..._**

**_Review because I'll be a happy bunny if Tulisa (the N-Dubz girl) is the new XFactor judge. Who needs Cheryl when you can have Tulisa? ...Half of Twitter apparently..._**


	18. The Revenge Of The Fish

_**Kelis POV**_

I glare at Scar Face who is sitting opposite me smirking, if my body language reading is right this woman is planning something. Fritton is rabbiting on about something, I'm not listening. I don't think Mum is either, we're both eyeing Scar Face with suspicion. There is something about this new found Jones but I can't work out what that something is, I swear I've seen her face somewhere before today. The problem is trying to remember where and when it was. Could I have met her when I was very young, back when I actually admired Mum?

Scar Face clears her throat and excuses herself from the room, if I did that I would've been lectured about rudeness or something similar to it. A second later Jones, it feels weird saying that, returns to drag the mother out with her. Great. Leave me with Fritton and her story that I have no intention of listening to. I thought families were supposed to look out for each other? Obviously not mine or they would've come back for me and saved me from this story, where's Jen when you need her? Oh yeah, in a sulk over cousin Kelly.

Jen's being childish over this whole thing, then again Jen is the childish cousin. I wish she would grow up and forget whatever has gone off between her and Kel, this is getting annoying. I can't spend time with both of my cousins at the same time, believe me I've tried it. It's not all Jen's fault, she's not the only one being childish in this situation. Mini Kelly's being a bit immature as well, I don't know her as well as I know Jen but immaturity doesn't suit her. My freshly discovered cousin doesn't seem like the type to be childish and petty, she has got more brains then that. I'm tempted to lock them in the storage sheds until they make up and threaten them with being blown up if they don't. I think that would work and if it doesn't I shall just have to carry out my threat and blow them up, I'm sure the twin coaches would help me with that.

Fritton looks at me and lets me leave, thank God. I stroll out of her office and softly shut her door, I wouldn't want to slam it and get on Fritton's bad side. I know she wouldn't raise her hand against me but I wouldn't want to risk being on the receiving end of Fritton's temper, especially after what I have just witnessed. I hate to admit it but Fritton isn't much of a push over with her temper! I can't believe she looked like she was about to hit that woman! I wish she did hit her, that would've been quite amusing and it would've proved a point to Mum. Maybe now she will think twice about messing around with Fritton. I hope so.

I walk down the corridor, towards Jen's room, with thoughts racing through my mind. How can I sort Mum out? I know I've been annoyed at her lately but I don't want her screwing everything up with Fritton, the headmistresses isn't all that bad. Mini Kelly has proven that to me, she's told me about all the things Fritton has done for her. I know I moan about the headmistress but she does care about the school and it's students. She has a big heart and now Mum's going to go and break it like the twat she is. The St Trinians are loyal to Fritton and I know that they would do anything to help her out when she needed them. If you mess Fritton about you mess the whole school about, the storm is brewing and it's defiantly going to be a bumpy ride.

I turn the corner and enter the fluffy lair of Jenifer French, she is so girlie and ugh. Jen is perched on her draws and talking on her phone, I guessing she's flirting with the boy of the week again. My idiot cousin nods to me, I nod back and flop down on her bed. How come her mattress isn't as lumpy as mine? I bet she's swapped them! Bitch. Jen, the bitch, ends her call and looks at me. I stare back, I bet she got the first years to swap the mattresses for her. Why does that thought not surprise me? Probably because we are talking about Jenifer French, the queen of lazy. "Jen," I greet,

"Kelis," She smiles, why is she smiling? "What's up? Finally figured out that I'm the better cousin?" I roll my eyes,

"Will you stop being so bloody childish!" I exclaim,

"Will you stop being so blind! Why can't you see that Kelly is trouble?" Jen yells,

"You're being fucking paranoid!" I yell back, "Grow up Jen,"

"I am grown up." She growls, did I just touch a nerve? "You're supposed to be intelligent Kelis yet you can't see what she's doing. You don't know Kelly as well as I do,"

"I know that she just wants the best for the school and her family, that includes you." Jen laughs without humour, it sounds kind of dark,

"She's lying." I stand up from her bed,

"You know what Jen? I can't talk to when you're acting like this." I then stomp angrily out of her room and slam her door behind me.

I don't know what's up with Jen these days, she's being petty and I can't be doing with it. Why she's choosing now to be arsey? I don't know and I don't care. I want nothing to do with her when she's being like this, I get the feeling that she's jealous of Kelly. It makes sense from what Kelly has told me about the rivalry. I want to be able to have both of cousins in the same room without having to worry about them killing each other! Somebody up there must hate me these days, maybe this is karma biting me in the backside for something that I've done in the past. This is pretty extreme for taking a cookie out the cookie jar when I was five.

I stomp down the corridor, away from Jen's room, and head towards the stairs. I need some air to calm down, it wouldn't do to flip out at one of the girls for no reason. I think the students can sense danger, all the corridors I walk down are empty which is unusual. They must have heard the argument between me and Jen, it was loud enough for the aliens on Pluto to hear. I know that there are cameras in Jen's room, I bet the girls who monitor them have sent out a warning to everyone. There isn't even any teachers around which is a shame because I feel like yelling at one of them for being incompetent with their jobs.

If only Pedro was here, he would've come and calmed me down by now. He probably would've dropped his class just to come and make sure I was all right. Where is that boy when you need him the most? I can't yell at Pedro for being away, he is needed elsewhere and I have had him to myself for over six months. I still miss him though. At least I have distractions here and I'm not sitting around moping. I could be doing without the drama though, Pedro would've helped me sort out this mess if he was here. I know he would. Sigh, I can't have him with me all the time. There are others in this world that need a Pedro to help them out, I'm lucky that he'll always make time for me. I can't ask for more then that.

I eventually make it outside. Thankfully the birds aren't singing, finally some peace and quiet. I take a calming breath and walk slowly over to the tree, the same one where I smashed a hockey stick all those years ago. Back in the good old days when Mum was still smart and Fritton didn't annoy me. Back when Jen was helpful and not a mardy, mattress swapping bitch. I miss those days so much. A lot has changed since then and a lot has happened. I can't help but wonder what life would have been like if I didn't run off to Spain. I know I wouldn't be pregnant and I wouldn't have Pedro but would I be happier? Would Mum be faithful? Would me and Jen be close as we are now? I wish I knew the answers to those questions but you can't change the past, you can learn from it. Mum told me that when I forgot to feed Mr Goldy, my dead pet goldfish, when I was seven.

I sigh, Mr Goldy's death wasn't all my fault. It was Mum's too! Somehow... Maybe it's that damn goldfish who's creating all of this drama! At least I buried him in the proper way, I sang a song and everything as his body was flushed down the toilet. Maybe I should've sung a fish related song instead of a song about twinkling stars... Still, I sung it in tune. All of this drama is karma for killing a goldfish and taking a cookie, it's still a bit extreme. Besides, Mr Goldy didn't do much. All that fish did was swim around in circles all day, rather boring if you ask me. I sigh, I've been doing that a lot since Pedro left. "What's eating you?" Someone asks, my head snaps up. Kelly.

"I'm fine, just thinking," I shrug,

"About?" She asks, Kelly then sits down next to me and leans against the tree. I'm not going to admit to her that I was thinking about that stupid goldfish and my criminal cookie theft, that would make me sound like a weirdo. I might as well ask her about Scar Face since she knows quite a lot about my other family,

"Do you know anything about someone called Rebecca Jones?" I ask her, her jaw tightens and her fists clench at the mention of the name,

"Which one? There's quite a few," Kelly says, I can tell she's trying to hide some emotion,

"One with a scar down her cheek and a tattoo on her wrist," Kelly chuckles darkly,

"That would be my mother." Ah, that's why she's annoyed, "What do you want to know about her?"

"Who is she?"

"Remember when I told you about the family business?" I nod my head, "It's a gang, a bit like one out of the movies. Rebecca Jones is in charge of it,"

"So she's the Godmother?" I smirk, Kelly chuckles,

"Like I haven't heard that one before. My mother won't be in charge of it for much longer with the way things are going," Before I can ask her what she meant we hear Mum screaming at someone. I didn't know she could swear like that! What a hypocrite, telling me not to swear when she swears like that.

I look at cousin Kelly, she looks annoyed. I then look back over to Mum, beside the thing she is locked in is Rebecca Jones. That maybe why Kelly is annoyed, I'm not getting involved with the situation between Kelly and her mother because I have my own problems to deal with. I still have to figure out how I'm going to tell Mum and Dad about the lil' baby, now that should be fun. Hello there sarcasm, I have missed you ever so dearly.

The whole school is beginning to come outside, probably to come and rescue mother. I stand up from my seat underneath the tree, might as well go and see what's going on. You never know, I might be able to convince the girls to not free Mum from her imprisonment. I might even get to throw something hard at her head and smack some sense into her simple mind. A girl can hope. Kelly jogs up to me and walks beside me, I can tell by her eyes that she isn't happy with my decision to go and see what's happening. Ah well, I didn't ask her to come with me so she can't really moan at me. I doubt she will anyway.

Scar Face grins at me when I stop beside Mum, I roll my eyes. Why didn't I think of this? I glance over at Kelly, she's glaring at Jones from behind me. "Free shot?" Scar Face asks me, she's still grinning like an idiot. I shrug and accept her offer, I then get handed a soaking wet sponge. I get the first throw, probably because I'm head girl or because I'm Kelly's daughter. After my throw hit's her square in the face the whole school joins in. I grin as they hit Mum, she deserves everything she gets. Silence fills the air as Fritton picks up the bucket full of water, I smirk. "Wait, wait, wait!" I sigh in annoyance, why is Scar Face interrupting?

"What?" Fritton asks, she isn't annoyed like I am,

"Why use a bucket when you can use a hose?" I laugh, I'm beginning to like my new aunt.

* * *

**_Would've been up yesterday but Cinderellas annoying friends decided to attempt to kidnap her and force her to go to the ball with Prince Charming who wasn't charming, I really shouldn't have gave in. And it was all because Buttons was dating the drummer, -facemeetpalm_**

**_Cinderella needs to get back to revising, while I'm doing Buddhist and Christian beliefs on just wars will you be doing the review?_**


	19. A Vase Full Of Flowers

_**Kelly POV**_

One throw.

Two throw

Three throw.

Four.

I reach the second floor and open the door, I see Belle and Flash. But it isn't Belle in bed with him this time, it's me. I must be Belle, shit. I've turned into Flash, double shit. Why have I been so stupid? If it wasn't for being trapped in these stocks I would've slapped myself for such a fool. How could I have wanted Flash? How could I have wanted the man who wanted me to abort Kelis? How could I have wanted the sleaze ball who cheated on with my best friend? How could I have let myself turn into him?

Kelly Jones you are the worlds biggest idiot! I should've gone to fucking Specsavers and bought some glasses, I obviously need them if I couldn't see what I've got. At least I haven't lost Belle, I still have her and I can still rectify my wrongs. I just need to be let out of this stupid thing so I can go and talk to Belle, I doubt Becca will let me out that easily. I bet she knew I'd some sort of messed up flash back, I wouldn't be surprised if she did. I know that Becca knows me well enough to predict my reactions to different situations, maybe she does know what she's doing. I really should start giving her more credit.

How am I going to get out of this? I need to talk to Belle and I need to do it now! Where is Becca? Everyone has become bored and gone inside, leaving me outside shivering because I'm wet. I hope they don't leave me out here for days, I've learnt my lesson and I need to sort it so where the hell is Becca? I'm getting more and more annoyed by the minute! Someone needs to get me out of this thing before I back out of talking to Belle, then they've got to get me out of the dried cement. Come on Becca, where the hell are you?

I can hear a rustling from behind me, well it's going to be hard to fight when I'm stuck like this! For all I know it could be an old granny disguised as a terrorist! It's always the granny, trust me on that. If my MI7 training has taught me anything useful it would be to never trust a granny or a bunny, they obviously didn't teach me the last one but it is true! A film actually taught me the last one, I remember watching that film with Kelis. I still can't believe that innocent bunny was stealing off of woodland animals, at least Little Red Riding Hood kicked his arse into the jail... I'm over thinking things again, aren't I?

"Kel?" It's Tania, I smile at the sound of her voice,

"Tania!" I beam, once again the twins are to the rescue! "Can you get me out? I need to go and talk Belle urgently,"

"That's why we're here but I think you need to find Becca before you talk to Belle," My heart drops, would Becca really have told Belle about the affair? I wish she wasn't unpredictable,

"What's happened?" I feel my heart beat faster, please don't say what I think you're going to say,

"Brad turned up and saw her, then they got into a fight. Becca threw her wedding ring at him, yelled about a divorce and took off in the car he came in." So this isn't about me? I let out a breath that I didn't realise I was holding, she's still giving me the chance to talk to Belle. Wait, wait, wait. Rewind. Did Tania just say Becca threw her wedding ring at Brad? I did not go through her hen night for them to break up! The image of her drunkenly snogging Taylor still haunts me in my dreams, I shudder when that image comes to the front of my mind.

Tania unlocks the stalls while Tara gets to work on the cement, thankfully it's not that thick. When I'm finally free from my confinement I stand up and stretch. You get back ache when you've been hunched over for a long period of time, I don't know how long I've been trapped. It must have been a good few hours because it's sun set, I probably didn't notice that before since I was in a day dream. It was more of a nightmare then a dream, picturing myself as Belle and walking in on Flash and I isn't my idea of a dream. Yup, defiantly a nightmare.

I step out of the cracked cement pit, I can always count on the twins to save me from cement and create well needed explosions. I've figured that Becca can wait, I know she won't do anything too stupid. Knowing Becca she's probably gone to cool down and clear her mind, she'll come back when she's had time to breath. Now would be a bad time to be apart of her gang, she'll probably take out her frustration on them. If she doesn't do that she'll probably go and terrorise some business man. I know she won't do something stupid like turning to alcohol, Becca's too smart for that.

I nod to Tania and Tara and thank them, I'm glad I'm free. I'm glad I'm free. I rush off to find Annabelle, it's now or never. What do I say to her? It's not something you drop into normal conversation, 'Oh by the way I've slept with Flash!', somehow I doubt that Belle would listen to me after that. Would she believe me if I told her that I regretted it? Would she accept my apology? I wouldn't blame her if she kicked me out of the school, I deserve it. I'm an idiot and I've done wrong. I burst into our room and spot her staring open mouthed at the TV screen. Has she just found out that Katie Price is getting married for the tenth time? I look at the screen, that's not Katie Price. Shit. "Kel?" She looks like she's about to cry, "Look what the geeks have made,"

"Belle," I whisper, "The geeks didn't make that," This has Becca written all over it! Only she would think and dare to put a camera in my room and have it record that.

"You've..." Belle can't bring herself to finish the sentence,

"I'm sorry," I whisper, I feel like I'm an ant and Annabelle is a giant,

"Don't!" She snaps, "You've been making a fool out of me! How could you?" She screams, "I trusted you! I thought you loved me!"

"I do Belle,"

"You obviously don't, get out!" When I don't move Belle throws a vase full of flowers at my head, if it wasn't for my quick reactions it would've hit. "Out!" Belle screams, I do as she demands and exit the room. I fall against the door, I can hear Belle cry through the wood. What have I done?

* * *

**_You better not be feeling sorry for Kelly, she's brought this on herself. I know that you guys aren't going to be my friends when you read the upcoming chapters, I can predict you'll be hunting me down and throwing eggs at me. _**

**_Ms A: I think Kelis would hunt me down if I didn't update, an angry Kelis is a thought that frightens me._**

**_Review because I have an exam tomorrow, which is Monday, at 8:45. How harsh is that?_**


	20. Empty

_**Kelis POV**_

There are times when Jen can be serious and I know when those times are. I wouldn't usually listen to her, I'd usually shrug off her warnings and tell her to get a life and quit worrying. This time was different. I knew that I should remember Jen's panicked warning and follow her strict instructions. I quickly gather needed belongings, there's no point in packing everything up. Jen tells me that Fritton has found out about mothers annoying hobby, took her long enough. I know Fritton is probably heart broken but she did need to know and I'm glad that I haven't had to break the bad news to her. If Mum wasn't going to be truthful I would've stepped in and done something, Fritton doesn't deserve to be lied to.

I rush around my room throwing clothes, some photographs and Pedro's leaving note into my suitcase. I would have stayed here and fought this out but I have another human being to think of now, it wouldn't be fair on the baby to put him or her in danger. It looks like I'll have to wait to tell her, maybe I could send her a text... Well that's a bad idea! Don't be stupid Kelis, be smart like the Geeks. Even though I'm not a geek... I really should shut up and pack faster. Where am I going to go though? I know the St Trinians know where me and Mum live, they might turn up outside and start something. If I wasn't knocked up I could have stopped whatever it was that would start, but I am pregnant. The St Trinians don't know that and they could accidently do something that would harm mini Pedro.

I shake all bad thoughts from my head, why should I worry? I didn't worry when I ran off to Spain. I didn't worry when Pomfrey kidnapped me six months ago. I didn't worry when Pedro left. Why should I worry now? I'm good at not worrying and I'm good at surviving. I'm a St Trinian and I know I'll be okay. I'll be okay but what about the baby? Will that be okay? Yes. Stop doubting yourself Kelis, stop being a pleb.

I hurriedly zip up my case and wheel my case out of my room, do the girls know yet? Have they been watching Fritton in her room again? I hope not. If they have then they'll either be looking for me or my idiot mother, I hate to think about what they'll do if they find me. What if I told them, warned them, about the mini Pedro? Would they stop and think about their actions? I wish I knew the answer to that but St Trinian girls are unpredictable, that characteristic helps us to stay one step ahead of those who want us closed down. Being unpredictable helps us to survive. Being unpredictable will one day be the death of me.

I sneak down the halls, if they already know that shit has hit the fan then they will be looking for me or Mum. I can't get caught. I need to get out of here and to safety, I hate running away but I have a baby to protect. I'm sure the girls will understand when things have cooled down and I get the chance to explain my cowardliness. If things between Mum and Fritton don't cool off then I'll get Jen to bring me the remainder of my things and I'll find a place for me and Pedro to live. I'm sure Mum would help to fund a new flat or something, all of this is her fault after all. If Mum won't help I'll turn to Dad, if he starts getting arsey I'll sort something out with Jen.

Where is Jen anyway? She can't just show up in my room warning about Fritton finding out and then disappear. She better not have left me to my doom because she's been jealous of the time I've spent with cousin Kelly, this better not be her idea of revenge. If it is she can forget being the godmother to mini Pedro! I'll spend all of her cash and leave her with nothing as revenge if she has decided to leave me to face the St Trinians. I make my way up to her room, that's the only place I can think of. I don't use the usual short cuts, if Jen is roaming the halls I might miss her if I don't roam them as well.

Half way to Jen's room cousin Kelly appears, she's out of breath. Her chest raises and falls rapidly as she sprints towards me, her face is full of panic. Something bad must have happened. Maybe the girls have finally discovered what has happened! Maybe they're after me now! Shit. Think Kelis, think. Where's the nearest escape? The window. Where's the safest escape which doesn't involve jumping out of windows? The front door. The girls will be guarding that, oh this will be fun.

"Kelis," Kel pants, "I'm so glad I found you, we need to get you out of here." I can't help but roll my eyes at her, I'm aware that I need to get out of here. Does she think I'm stupid or something?

"Yes I'm aware of that," I snap, "Where's Jen?"

"Don't worry about Jen, she'll be fine," I sigh in frustration, I know that as well.

"I know that," I snap again, I'm blaming hormones for my snapping today, "Jen was the one that told me that I needed to get out and Jen will be the one with a plan. I need to find Jen,"

"There's no time," Kelly stresses, "You need to leave now,"

"How can I leave when I have nothing to leave in?" I can't believe I thought cousin Kelly was the smart cousin, why hasn't she thought of this? Kelly grins, I think she has a plan.

"Use my car, well it's not my car, it's my mum's prized sports car. It has speed so you will be out of here in under two minutes and I doubt the girls will attack it," Yup, she's defiantly the smart cousin.

Cousin Kelly grabs my suitcase and races down the corridor, I follow her. It's a good job that I'm not heavily pregnant, I wouldn't be able to run this fast if I was. Strangely the halls we race down are empty, where are the girls? They should be hunting Mum or me down by now. Is Jen holding them off so I can make a quick get away? Maybe I will let her be the godmother to the baby, then I won't have to thank her every day for the rest of her life. I'm sure Pedro won't mind, Jen has saved my arsed a few times. She's saved them accidently but I guess it still counts as saving my arse. Still, how is she managing to keep the girls at bay? Or has she failed and are the girls now in the process of tying her up? If they're doing that, hold on Jen.

As we reach the front door Kelly reaches in her pocket and pulls out the keys. She pulls the doors open and jump down the stairs, she's just scuffed my case. Kelly presses a button and the boot flies open, she slings the case in before shoving me into the drivers seat. Does she want to get rid of me that much? Typical. Kelly rams the key into the ignition, turns it and starts the car up. Does she not realise that I know how to start a car? Cut the sarcasm Kelis, she's only trying to help. "Go to Flash and explain what has happened," Kelly tells me before slamming the door shut. I shrug to myself before pushing my foot down on the pedal, I take a deep breath before I speed off down the drive.

Just Kelly promised the girls don't hit the car, which is good because it's a nice car. I make it out of the gates safely and I manage to get half way down the country road, I'm about five minutes away from. The it happens, the car slows to the stop. The fuel has gone. Gone... She could have fucking filled up before sending me off! What an idiot, the girls can still catch up to me. Fan-fucking-tastic. Even Jen knows to fill up the car before making an escape! Wait, wait, wait. The fuel bar was full when I left, the cars faulty. It's not all Kelly's fault then, I'll have to let her off.

I sigh to myself, I might as well start walking to the nearest petrol station. I climb out of the car, it still looks nice and clean. I might keep it since Jen ruined my banana car, how she managed to crash that into a tree twice I'll never know. I should have brought a jacket, it's a cold night tonight. Ah well, I've been in much wore conditions. I pull the key out of the ignition and lock the car, I wouldn't want anyone stealing the stereo or anything. I slip the key into my bra since I don't have any pockets and I take the long walk up the country road.

I'd admire the scenery but it's just tree after tree, they're not even that good looking. I don't know how long I walk for until I see a parked car but I know it must have been at least ten minutes. I approach the car, maybe the driver will see my uniform and run off screaming. I knock on the window and it then rolls down. "Little Miss Fritton," A voice drawls, him again? "How very nice to see you." He smirks. Before I say something funny and charming I feel my wrist being bounded behind my back. Shit. I then get thrown into the car. Double shit. The car then speeds off. Triple shit.

* * *

**_Told you that you lot would fall out with me, we haven't even got to the good bit yet. I need your help though guys, I can't decide which song to use for the last chapter. So I'm going to let you guys choose, it's between "Morning Star", "Best Behaviour" or "Number 1 (N-Dubz Remix)". You might want to listen to songs before you chose though, they're all by N-Dubz (Big shock there)_**

**_Review because I am just a small Brit chick who has mountains of course work to do in one week?_**


	21. Took It All Away

_**Kelly POV**_

I hate waking up in the morning alone, it's my own fault. Belle has every right to be fuming, if I was her I would be. I don't know how I got home last night, it's a bit of a blur. I know that I thought that it would be a good idea to leave Belle and give her some space, it broke my heart to hear her soft cries. All through the journey home my raced with thoughts that almost mad me turn around and head back to the school. It would've made things worse if I went back straight away, I'm in the wrong here and I have to make everything right. I have to fix this and win Belle back, I have to prove that I am truly sorry for my idiotic mistake.

I know what I want, it's what Flash most likely wanted three years ago. I can't know for sure if he wanted what I now want, he was speaking in riddles at that reunion. I should've done this years ago, I should've come back to St Trinians when I knew that I had fallen in love with Belle. We could've had more time together if I did, we would probably be happier then what we are now. Everything Fritton does I love, what I want to know is why it's taken so long for me to realise what I want. I need Belle, I can't live without her mischief or her warm smile. She's the one that leaves me standing like a statue, I'm going crazy without her. She's one in a million and I could've just lost her.

I roll out of bed, the sooner I sort this the better. I don't care if I look a mess, this needs fixing immediately. I yank some clothes out of my draws and throw them on, I haven't got time for fashion. It's a good job Chelsea isn't here, she probably would've scolded me and said 'There's always time for fashion!' followed by a girlish squeal and a request to go shopping. I know that girl so well, let's hope her unborn child won't be like that. I think she's due in two weeks, two weeks until a new St Trinian comes into the unsuspecting world.

I race down the stairs and grab my keys off of the kitchen work top, I haven't got time for breakfast. Thank heavens Polly isn't here, she'd lecture me on the importance of breakfast. I don't even know where Polly is these days, I hope she turns up soon because Belle needs a new bursar. As thoughts about bursars, breakfast and fashion swirl around in my mind I sprint outside to my car. I start it up and race to St Trinians where I may be ripped to shreds, as long as I get to speak with Belle first I'll die happy. They can tear me limb from limb, Belle can do it personally if it makes her feel better. I won't fight them back, that may upset Belle and provoke the students further.

The gates are wide open so I belt it down the road, I'm desperate to speak with Belle. I need to glue her broken heart back together before it turns her back into the timid Cheltenham girl that I met long ago. I know things like this breaks Annabelle, sudden change makes her panic and revert to her old self. I don't want to be the col hearted bitch that did to her. I want to be the one to pick her when she falls down not the one that pushes her down. I want to be the person to make her happy and I want to be that person for the rest of my life. I know what I want now and I will try my hardest to get it back.

I spring out from my car and throw the car door open, I won't have much time. As quick as humanly possible I race up the steps and burst through the doors, I don't think I locked or even shut my car door. Never mind that, I can buy hundreds of new cars but I can't have hundreds of Annabelles. She's more important then a heap of meaningless metal, she's more important then breathing at the moment. I scramble up the creaky stairs, Belle will be in the bedroom. I'm surprised that none of the St Trinians have come to decapitate me, not that I'm complaining of course. When I'm on the right floor I dash to the door that hides Belle away from the world. I don't knock on the door, I just slip in like a silent fly. The room's dark and the atmosphere tense. I look over to the bed where I see a figure laying across it, "Belle?" I whisper,

"I'm fine Chelsea," She croaks, her voice sounds strained,

"It's Kelly," Her head lifts from the pillow, I can't see her but I can feel the icy daggers stabbing at my heart,

"Don't come asking for forgiveness. You've lied and I've cried, it's done," Did you hear that shattering? That was my heart.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it. I've been an idiot and I truly don't know why I did it," I hear Belle's sarcastic chuckle, "What I do know is that I love you and I can't live without you."

"You took it all away Kelly, everything was perfect until you went and did this. There's nothing left to say."

"There's so much more to say, I feel empty when I'm not with you. I've felt empty for years because I wasn't with you, because I didn't hear your laugh or see your smile. I never thought I would be chasing after Annabelle Fritton, you were so far away. All those years were torture. Minutes felt like hours, nights felt like days and the emptiness felt like it would last forever. I hate living without you." I admit, Belle sniffs,

"How am I supposed to forgive a traitor? You've stabbed me in the back and made a fool out of me! Silly Annabelle Fritton falling into the trap yet again. _Daddy_ warned me about boys that did that, I never thought it would be you doing that to me. I should've known better."

"It's not like that!" Belle launches herself from her bed and struts towards me,

"I'm not a fool Kelly!" Annabelle yells, "You're pushing the knife in so slow!"

"Please," I beg,

"No Kelly," I can hear the pain in her voice, I sigh,

"I'll get Kelis and I'll be out of your life."

"Kelis isn't here, I thought she went home with you?"

"Becca." I growl.

* * *

**_Kelly really needs to stop blaming Becca for everything. Anyway the chapter is named after 'Took It All Away' by Girls Aloud... I joke, it's by N-Dubz. I would just like to point out that I spent half an hour being amused by that music video, cartoon Fazer is just so cute ;3. _****_Come on guys, 'Number 1' or 'Morning Star'? I'm in serious need of help. _**

**_Review because I sat screaming at the England team all through the match? Yes, be expecting Taylor to visit said team in the near future._**


	22. Annoying Elevator Music

_**Kelly POV**_

How can she go and do that? My own sister! Why would Becca go and kidnap Kelis?How dare she! I don't care if she's family or not, I will kill her. Nobody takes MY daughter and gets away with it! This has got to be the most idiotic thing she's ever done, I'm fuming. Why would she go and do that? She's got kids of her own, she should know what it feels like. There's a small voice in the back of my voice telling me that this whole situation doesn't add up. Yes, Kelis has a history of taking off without warning. We all have evidence of Kelis and her adventures. But it isn't like Becca to do something like this.

There is evidence of Becca taking an interest in Kelis. When Becca met Kelis for the first time you could see a plan forming behind my younger sister's eyes. Becca and her planning is hardly ever a good thing. I don't doubt my younger sister it's just that she has a habit of messing things up in order to fix things. I don't want her to mess up the future that Kelis could have in order to fix her heir problem. No, Kelis has a bright future ahead of her. I don't want that future to be clouded by a life of crime and prison sentences. I know what the family business means and I know the dangers that follow if you choose that path. I can see why Becca took on the job just to save me from that life.

She may be smart but she's trouble. I grip my steering wheel tighter as I think about the betrayal, Becca's got her own children to choose an heir from. My foot presses to the floor as I push the car to speed limits that it hasn't been pushed to in years, I must have gone through over fifty speed cameras by now. The beauty of this car is that, thanks to Polly, it doesn't show up on speed cameras. I have no idea or theory on how Polly has done that but it's still bloody brilliant.

I know where Becca will be. She'll be in her underground lair plotting with her criminal followers or she'll be in her dimly lit office with her feet on the table and a smirk on her lips. If she's not there then she'll be at the house where we grew up together. I haven't been to that house in years, I can honestly say that I have missed roaming the corridors and finding something long forgotten in one of the unused rooms. I've always wanted to raise Kelis there and give her the childhood I had once Mum had chucked Dad. I spent the best years of my life in that house surrounded by family, Kelis would've loved growing up there with her cousins. It would've been possible if it wasn't for my battleaxe of a grandmother who was paranoid that I would reveal the family secrets to MI7. If only you could change the past.

I race up the side street, narrowly missing the walls and scratching the cars paint work. It's smart to have a hidden base underneath a busy city, that way the police will arrest any invading gangs before they can reach the Scorpions. It's still complicated to get in the base though these days, Becca is very strict when it comes to security. Spending years of always looking over your shoulder for any potential assassins and being educated at St Trinians will do that a girl. I don't blame her, it's smart to be always ready for an attack, I just wish she would loosen up more and revert back to her old self. I miss the times when we could meet up without having to do it in secret. I miss a lot of things but I miss feeling Belles warmth as I sleep.

I shake my head clear of all thoughts about Belle, I've messed up and I know that now. I will make things right between us and I will show her that I do regret what went off but Kelis must come first. My daughter has always and will always be my number one, I'd kill just to keep her safe. It's what you call a mothers love, not that I've been much of a mother. That's another thing I've screwed up, things between Kelis and I. My list of screw ups is growing and I don't like it. I'm Kelly Jones. I don't screw up and I certainly don't mess people around.

I dart into the multi-storey car park and race up to the middle, there's a special lift there that'll take me down to the base its self. I expertly slide my car into a tight parking space, slowly slide out and lock it. I swiftly walk over to the lift, it's hard to not break out into a run when I think about getting Kelis out of here. I can't run though, it'll attract attention and that always leads to suspicion. I'm greeted by a man in a jet black suit with matching sun glasses, his tie is a dark blue and his shirt is pure white. I glance at his sleeve where a small scorpion is stitched on in silver, he must be on guard duty. He pays me no attention and stares at the lift doors as if I didn't walk in. "Jones." I state, he then looks at me with an expressionless face,

"First name?" He asks, his voice is deep and icy,

"Kelly." I answer,

"You have no business being here Miss Jones," He tells me, Becca must have told him to keep me out,

"And why is that?"

"You have no business being here Miss Jones." He repeats more firmly,

"I do not need you to tell me that I cannot enter my families property," I tell him, my voice is hard and cold, "Let me pass or I shall personally throw you into the river with concrete shoes. Understood?"

"I understand." He says, "But I still cannot let you pass." I roll my eyes at the goon, at least Becca had the brains to hire the smart muscle. I reach out and grab the man my his collar, smirk and push him out of the lift. I grin a toothy grin at him as I dangle the small key in the air, he watches on as the lift doors close and I begin to descend.

I hate annoying elevator music, figures Becca would have it installed, it's always cheery and overly happy. Most people who use this lift are probably coming to beg for mercy or coming to kill her yet she uses cheery music? Surely it would've been more appropriate to use a song with heavy drumming? Unless Becca is trying to kill her visitors spirits and get annoying songs stuck in their heads in order to distract them. Why she has chosen to use a song as annoying as Rebecca Black's Friday I don't know. All I know is that nothing will stop me from getting my daughter back.

When the doors slide open I stride out and walk with my head held high, this place is busier then I remembered. My sister must have upped security because of Kelis being her, at least she's keeping her partly safe. I strut along the corridors, I know where I'm going as I've been here before. Scorpions look at me with shocked faces as I pass, those who don't know me end up doing a double take. The older members must have warned them about me, not that I blame them of course. At least I made a lasting impression on the gang and at least they know who I am after a decade or two.

I burst through the large door in a deserted corridor, that is after I've knocked out the two armed guards of course. I look around the room in my attempt to locate Becca Jones. It's just how I remembered it except it's not dim and there's more people in here. The walls are still bare and the floor is still lined with old, dusty tiles. There isn't a window which isn't shocking considering we're underneath a city. The only light in this room is coming from the powerfully bright wall lights. Sat around a large circular table is Becca, Brad, her highest rank of Scorpions, Mother, a twenty year old looking man and a teenage girl. Becca looks bored out of her skull but she suddenly perks up when she sees me. Rebecca Jones stands up from her seat and takes a few long strides towards me.

"Kel?" She asks, a small smile lightens up her face. I then ram my fist in her face and split her lip,

"What the fuck?" She yells as she spits blood out of her mouth, "Your supposed to say hello before you punch me!"

"What have you done with her?"

"Who?"

"The queen," I say sarcastically, "Who'd you think?" She shrugs, "Rebecca Jones!" I yell, my younger sister flinches at the use of her full name,

"Don't come to me, interrupt an important meeting and then hit me for no reason. Stop chatting shit and just say what you mean because I really don't have time for this,"

"You took Kelis to get back at me for cheating on Belle with Flash," Becca's lips form a hard angry line,

"Pomfrey," She growls,

"Pomfrey? He's long gone!" I yell at her, she's not worming her way out of this one,

"Yes Pomfrey!" She yells back, "Don't be so stupid Kelly, of course this is Pomfrey. Who else would dare to kidnap a St Trinian?"

"You would." I snap,

"Will you quit blaming me? What use would I have for Kelis?" I grab her shirt and push her against the wall, I've had enough of her games. From behind me I hear the clicking of what sounds like guns, I carry on glaring at Becca despite the possibility that I have multiple guns pointed at my back. Nothing will stop me from getting Kelis back from Becca. Nothing. I don't care if I have to get myself shot for the sake of getting my only daughter back.

"Where is Kelis? The truth this time," I growl,

"Withdraw." Becca barks, she then turns to me, "I don't have her." I glare at her before releasing my hold on her shirt.

My sister dusts herself off and straightens herself up. An eerie silence falls upon the room, the atmosphere is tense. I can taste the blood lust in the air that I'm breathing in, something isn't right here. I watch as Becca's face turns into her thinking face, her eyes are looking to the ceiling as if it will give her the answer. You can see that everybody in the room is waiting for her to say something cunning and wise. How will she wriggle her way out of this? What lie will she come up with? "A Jones has been taken," She finally says, all eyes are on her, "We all know why I presume."

"No. I really don't," I snarl, "You've got children of your own to choose an heir from yet you take my daughter!"

"Why can't you see Kelly?" Becca yells, you can see the stress and fire burning in her eyes,

"Becca," Brad soothes, "She doesn't know,"

"That doesn't mean she can falsely blame me for something I haven't done." Becca then takes a deep breath and turns to me, "Pomfrey is still looking to avenge Cedric, he's been after us for a while now. We had managed to convince Pomfrey that Kelis is a Fritton, we thought that would stop him from going after Kelis. Obviously it hasn't worked, he's looking to destroy us Kelly. Not just this gang but St Trinians. What's worse is that he has somehow managed to get a spy into both of our ranks."

"Who's the spy?" I question, I'm not convinced.

"We don't know but we've got to get Kelis out there before he does something irreversible." Becca says. For once her voice is business like, I knew something was up.

Now, how are we going to get Kelis back?

* * *

**_I'm not dead, that only applies if you didn't see my new story if you've seen that then hey again. Anyway I'm not dead and I haven't ditched this story either, so you can all go 'FML! She's back! -_-'. Let's face it, I couldn't stay away for long._**

**_Review because there seems to be a pattern of me stopping doing something and boredom. Or review because I'm being bullied by a pirate claiming to be a kiwi? She called me a chav D;_**


	23. Pride And Joy

_**Kelly POV**_

Becca Jones paces up and down in front of the large circular table, she's thinking. You know something's up when she starts to pace and plan, she never plans. Becca runs on improvisation, it's all she's ever done. She's never excelled at planning things in detail, Becca has never been able and would never be able to follow a plan or instructions for that matter. I should know. I have lived with her and breathed the same air as her for so long that I know all of her habits, body language and thought process. Yet she still surprises me every time we cross paths, it's just who she is.

My youngest sibling pauses in mid-step, a sly smile creeps across her face and her eyes seem to regain there usual glint. That means she's thought of a solution or found an answer to our elephant sized problem. I just hope that it won't get anyone killed, harmed or in some serious trouble. Something impossible to avoid when you're named Rebecca Jones and have bucket loads of money pouring out of your ears and loyal criminals at your disposal. Still, one can only hope that everything turns out how Becca, St Trinians and I want it to. In this situation you actually need luck and lots of it. I'm praying that my family's luck still hasn't ran out.

Becca barks orders at the people surrounding the circular table, she ignores Mother which takes me by surprise. She has always respected Mum, always listened and always helped. Becca wasn't a mummy's girl or a daddy's girl but she was always willing to do anything for our parents, family was where her loyalties were. These days I'm not sure about her loyalties. It feels like she's changed and for the worse, it is like all of her power and influence have sucked all of her personality out of her. Either that or I don't know my own sister anymore. I hope that everything will go back to how it was before all of this, life was much happier back then when Flash wasn't hanging around complicating matters. Back when I wasn't hurting Belle and Kelis and back when everything was good and pure.

Only me, Brad, Becca, the twenty year old looking man and the teenage girl remain once Becca has finished with her round of orders. Brad and the two others stand up from their seats and take the few steps over to Becca. The youngest girl's eyes fill with a mixture of admiration and love as she looks deep into Becca's eyes. I don't know what is, or why this girl has it but this teenager has an air of authority swirling around her aura. There's something about her that makes her special, makes her familiar, but I can't figure out what it is. Her long, dark, spiralling hair contrasts against her fair skin. Her eyes pierce through and shine out brightly amongst the small crowd of four. But it's her distinctive smirk that I can't take my eyes off. The way it curves smoothly across her face, the way the top right hand corner of her lip arches slightly and the way her piercing eyes finish off the smirk all seems too familiar.

My sister looks at me and with a flick of her head she motions for me to come over to the group. I sigh, something that I don't usually do, and swiftly stride towards Becca and my brother-in-law. It feels like I'm intruding, there's no sense of belonging for me in this group. It's almost alien, it has been so long since I've been a member of this family. Being disowned and disinherited for becoming an MI7 agent and being on the wrong side of the law wasn't the greatest feeling in the world. It hurt to know that my own flesh and blood didn't approve, it was the cost for following my dreams and goals in life. The only member of the family that didn't care about my career was Becca, she was the only one to stand by my choices. I had never felt like an outsider around Becca, Brad and her oldest daughter, Kelly Junior. So why do I suddenly feel like one now? "Tell me what stupid, random thing you're thinking." I tell Becca,

"Violet and Dylan, get on the phone to every living St Trinian in the U.K, France, Spain, anyone who can get to us by tomorrow. We need everyone we can get to defend St Trinians. Keeping the school defended is important, if all else fails the school will keep everyone positive." The teenage girl, presuming she's Violet, absorb Becca's words and memorises every drop of detail. You can see her willingness in the warm glow of her smirk. Violet looks like she's been waiting a life time to be trusted with something Becca deems important, the final stamp of Becca's trust.

Violet practically skips out of the room in pride and happiness while Dylan walks out with a bored expression on his tanned face. Becca's eyes follow Violet's retreat, the joyful pride mixed with a tea spoon's worth doubt pooled out of her slowly aging eyes. For the life time that I have known my younger sister Becca, I have never seen that combination of emotions so clearly on her smirking face. She never looked at her eldest daughter in the way that she looks at this Violet girl, Becca's never been this proud of somebody before and it's strange. Rebecca Jones has never been an open book, she has never let her emotions show so freely on her face, clearly this is evidence that she has changed. How much more of her changes and events of her life have I missed?

"Brad, make sure everything's organised. Double check with Polly and Lucy about AD1's security, we need to be able to get in there without too much noise and hassle. While you're down there make sure that Dylan and Violet haven't murdered each other, you know how they can be." She smiles, Brad rolls his eyes and smiles. He pulls Becca into his arms and holds her closely in his muscular arms, my eyes begin to inspect the ceiling and it's tiny details to avoid looking at the lovers. It's sweet and soppy how their romance is still… heated, but when my baby sister is concerned it's quite awkward to watch an embrace like that. You have to bare in mind that I have held that woman when she was a baby and watched her grow.

After what feels like a life time, they break apart. That's something that I won't be able to get used to, I never have gotten used to Becca being involved with the opposite sex in that way. I guess it's hard to think that the person who depended on you, who needed you there to keep them standing tall, suddenly grew up and became a strong, independent woman. I wouldn't expect her to grow into anything else but that, she is a St Trinian, a Jones and my sister. I'm just waiting for her to embarrass me at some point, she hasn't had many chances considering I've not seen her in years. Becca probably will when this whole thing is over and I have Kelis safely back at home with me and Belle. That's if Belle will forgive me for being a blind prat and if I can still call St Trinians home. The future all depends on Belle and her decisions. I can't blame her if she wants me to stay away, I deserve what I get, but would she keep Kelis away? I've seen the love on Belle's face whenever Kelis is mentioned, it matches a mothers love for her child. Belle had considered Kelis her own, surely she wouldn't punish Kelis for my mistake?

Becca places her hand on my shoulder and brings me away from my worried thoughts. I can't think of the future right now, I have to think of the present and of Kelis. My only daughter should be my only worry at this moment in time, she's the one in danger. Belle has St Trinians to cure her of her broken heart where Kelis only has me to cure her wounds and we aren't exactly on good terms. Kelis needs me, she needs her mother to come and save her from Sir Prat's grasp. This isn't a time for Belle, I'll have to fix that later. "We'll sort it," Becca assures, "Promise." She smiles encouragingly,

"We need her safe, I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened."

"Like I said, we'll fix _everything_." She says, stressing the last word, "First stop St Trinians." She grins. My faces drops, shit.

* * *

**_See, not forgotten that I left Kelis with Piers. Not about to give up when there's some more surprisers left up my sleeve. All I'm saying is Kel/Belle shippers are going to adore it._**

**_If you click the little buttony review thing under this you get transported to Hogwarts. Yup, it's a portkey_**


	24. Blur

_**Kelly POV**_

I stare out of the window, watching the scenery flash by as Becca speeds us toward my doomed ending. She better have a good, no excellent, reason why she's doing this. We can't waste any valuable time when Pomfrey is concerned, he's already held Belle at gun point before when she was Kelis' age so I wouldn't put it past him to pull the trigger. We need to use the time we have wisely, we can't waste any on waiting around for an army to arrive. I just hope Becca has realised that, I have to trust her though. She's never let anyone down before or broken a promise. I must have taught her well.

I glance over at my younger sister, the determination in her eyes and the power that seems to swirl around her are present as they always are. At least that aspect of Becca Jones hasn't changed. I see a lot of Becca in Kelis, everything about them is almost similar. The smirks, the smiles, the leadership and the carefulness is there in both of them. It's spooky considering they have only met each once or twice and that wasn't long enough for them to get to know each other yet Becca knows. I know she keeps her eyes and ears open for news of St Trinians and any estranged family members, family is where her loyalties lie. Unlike me, my loyalties are with St Trinians, Belle and Kelis. Shame I've let all three down.

Becca grips the steering wheel tighter as she races towards St Trinians, her mouth clamps shut and her lips become a hard, cold and frustrated line. She keeps looking back in her mirrors and trying to push the car faster and harder in her determination. Something doesn't seem right, has she just thought of a flaw in her private plan? Becca needs to open her tightly sealed mouth and voice whatever it is, two minds are better than one lone wolf. Her eyes glare daggers whenever she looks back in her mirror, I frown and turn in my seat to look out the back window. A blue blur is stalking us like a lion does with its kill, I then look back at Becca. "Who is that?" I ask in my old Head Girl voice,

"A group named the Blue Panthers," She growls, "Just get ready to hold on," She smiles.

I roll my eyes at Becca before she slows the car down drastically, she can't be stopping now? Does she want to start a fight or something? She must know that now isn't the time to get a fix for her adrenaline addiction, this better not ruin our chances to save Kelis in time. I'll never forgive her if it does. The blue blur that was behind us slams on the breaks and swerves around us, then Becca begins to chase after the car. I grip onto the seat for dear life as Becca continually weaves through the law abiding drivers that are driving at thirty, a smug grin spreads across her devilish lips as she fumbles around under her seat. "Here," She says as she passes me something wrapped in a velvet clothe, "Pick it up using the clothe so you don't get any finger prints on it, wouldn't want to get in trouble." She winks at me before looking back at the road and the chase of the Blue Panther car.

Carefully I remove the clothe from the item it conceals, what a surprise. A silver pistol sits there, gleaming in the sunlight. I haven't seen this since I lost it on a mission in Egypt all those years ago. My eyes flicker over the graceful 'K' that is engraved in the butt of the gun and my thumb gently traces it. This thing had saved my skin so many times, it was like seeing an old friend again. How I had missed it. Becca looks at me knowingly and nods toward the car, "Go for the tires, it's fun to watch them panic." I roll my eyes at her, the things she does for her amusement. I doubt she wants them dead, she probably wants them alive so she can fight them later. Knowing Becca, that will be the reason.

I grip my trustworthy weapon and lean carefully out of the window, I carefully aim for the blur of the car. As my finger starts to press on the trigger I get thrown back into the car, I glare at Becca. That could have been fatal if I had fired. My talented sister expertly drifts between cars and dodges any on coming cars, she smirks happily as she catches up to the Panther. I clutch my weapon tightly as I lean out of the window once again, this time I aim quickly and fire. The bullet takes a life time to pierce through the air but when it finally hits it target its effective. The Panther begins to swerve and lose control, Becca sighs and rolls her eyes. "I would have thought that they would have the brains to send someone more experienced to come and attempt to kill us." She mutters,

"Just be thankful that they haven't killed us." I add, Becca smiles at me.

"I can't help it if I overestimated them, a little disappointed they have underestimated me. I was sure I was worth more then some rookie coming to murder me. Ah well."

Without any warning Becca slams on her breaks and skids around a corner. I feel my body being flung forward and then pressed back into the seat again as she accelerates fiercely. I turn to her and glare which she returns with a childish grin. A simple warning would have saved me from the surprise of that trick and the freshly bruised skin I probably have under this seat belt, but that would have been too easy for Becca Jones. Always one to take the hard road and never the easy just like all stubborn Jones's. The car skids around once again and I am flung forward and backward from the force of it. I look at Becca with icy daggers springing from my eyes, she shrugs and steps out of the car.

I reluctantly step out of the car and look at the crumbling building I see before me, St Trinians. I involuntarily gulp, I have never been so scared to come home in my life. I walk around the car to stand beside Becca, I look into eyes like my own and find the courage I need to walk into that building. "Together?" She asks, I smile as I recognise the phrase we have used since birth,

"Together." I confirm. I take charge and lead the way into St Trinians. I stride up the steps, taking two at a time, with Becca following beside me. My hand nervously clings onto the door handle, my knuckles begin to turn white as the blood circulation begins to get cut off. A hand on my shoulder pushes me to open the door and I stumble into the familiar room that has always been there to greet me. Our entrance was met by loud shouts and even louder St Trinians.

The scene that stood before me reminded me of the time Belle and I failed to recover the second ring, everyone was at each others throats. Taylor stood strong as she waved hr arms and hands around in frustration as she argues with Andrea, nothing abnormal there. Celia's wandering around trying to cool the situation down by offering tea, that's normal. Bianca's trying to rip Zoe's head off, Lucy's insulting Chelsea, Jess is screaming at Beth, all of it is nothing abnormal. I look over to the stairs and see Belle screaming at Flash. The room suddenly falls silent as the piercing sound of flesh hitting flesh vibrates throughout the room, everybody freezes and turns to see Flash rubbing his cheek and Belle looking at him in disgust. "Anger is like a hot coal, it burns you until you let go of it." Celia quotes, breaking the silence,

"Yeah but turnin' ma daughter Emo is like playing with fire!" Taylor shouts and the room erupts in sound once again.

I scan the room, quickly calculating the fastest way to get to Belle without getting caught up in this chaos. Becca elbows, grins and winks at me before dashing off into the arguments. I roll my eyes, she's probably gone to restrain Taylor. There is no way I can get to Belle through all of this, have only one option. I flex my fingers and roll my shoulders, preparing myself for the tidal wave of abuse I am about to get. I then bring my hand up to mouth, placing two fingers in and blowing. My signature whistle breaks through the sound of the St Trinians fighting over petty things and brings there focus onto me. Whispers of my name are murmured and glares are directed at me, splitting my heart in two. I take a breath, "Kelis has been taken, I need your help." I say, ashamed that I have to ask. I look around the room, searching for Belle's heart broken face,

"Kidnapped?" Comes a shout from the stairs, I look up straight away to see my niece, Jenifer French, "Are you sure?" I nod my head,

"Pomfrey," I state, her face falls,

"We have to get her out of there and fast, before he does any damage!" She yells, every looks around at her with blank faces. French sighs and rolls her eyes, "She hasn't told you she's pregnant has she?"


	25. Permanant Scars

_**Kelis POV**_

I look up from my position on the floor as I hear the sounds of rumbling footsteps and loud voices, all but one of them sound smug and masculine. There's only one voice that stands out in the mixture of deep voices, I think that voice is female. I've heard that voice before, only once or twice though; I think I know who owns that voice. In my mind I can picture a casual smirk that screams authority and power. I know for a fact it isn't Mum's voice, Kelly's or Jen's voice. Any hope of a rescue has been lost and not because I know who doesn't own that voice. It's because I feel empty and I'm not talking about my hunger.

I know my eyes are bloodshot and puffy, I don't care. My appearance doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore, not even my fate. I could die here and I wouldn't care, that's how I feel. I'm just empty. There's nothing within me anymore and it's all Mum's fault. If she didn't cheat on Fritton I wouldn't be currently locked up with puffy red eyes and tear trails! It's her fault that I had to flee! And it's her fault that whatever me and Pedro had together is gone! Why does she do these things? Why am I being punished for her mistakes? Why can't I just have a normal life? Ah wait, I know the answer to that, it's because I'm the daughter of the _fabulous _Kelly Jones.

I wipe the salty trails off of my cheeks with the back of my sleeve, I'm a St Trinian. I'll have a cry and moan when I'm not in danger of being killed and when I've screamed at Mum. I dry my eyes, clear my throat and sniff for the last time. As the door to my confinement opens I return to my usual composure, I won't show those evil bastards that they have weakened me. I've got to stay strong and remind them why St Trinian girls will always over power sexist, old fashioned, idiotic, grey haired AD1 men. If they thought that they had weakened a St Trinian head girl, even for a second, they would get cocky and that isn't good.

The sexist pigs drag in a body, considering their views I'm going to guess that it is a female body. Either way it is a body, I just hope that it isn't a dead body; I couldn't cope with that at this moment in time. I try my hardest to focus on the body's chest, I can't tell if it is raising and falling or not, but there is blood and a lot of it. The men throw the body into the room and cackle with snobbish sounding laughter, I'm thankful that they haven't noticed me as they taunt and mock the woman they've just thrown in here; I wouldn't want them to see the state of my usually composed face. No, that wouldn't do. They must not think that they have won and beaten down a St Trinian, we always come back at our enemies harder and stronger then we were before. It's just who we are and always will be.

The men slam the door, sending a heavy vibration throughout this bland cell, and lock it while laughing like there is no tomorrow. Well, when I get my hands around their chubby, little necks, they won't be alive to see tomorrow. The same fate goes for any man who is a part of AD1 and the life ruining schemes that comes with it. I wait silently for the sound of the footsteps to vanish into nothingness before I start to think of how I should greet the body, that's if the person is still in the land of the living of course. Then it laughs weakly, the body that is, and pushes herself off of the floor. The first thing I notice under all of the dried blood and fresh bruises is the clear, ghostly white scar that stretches across her cheek. Auntie Becca.

It was obvious why my aunt was here, to come and play hero as my cousin, Kelly Junior, would put it. After what I was told by cousin Kelly was that Becca was not the right person to trust, she was a criminal and a sly one at that. I swallowed the lump in my throat and diminished the small hope of my Mum coming to save me, I may now be old enough to what I please but at the moment I just want her. Not my Aunt; not Jen or Kel; not even Pedro; just Mum. The woman that was always there when I was hurting.

Becca Jones dusts herself off, smiles brightly and walks briskly over to me. She pauses in mid step when she notices my red, puffy eyes and the small mark under my left eye from Pomfrey's personal 'welcome'. Becca quickly scans my face for any more damage and her hands curl into tight, angry balls as she notices the small drops of blood, purple bruising and swelling that coats my strong but slender arms. If looks could kill, Pomfrey would already be dead. He probably will be if Mum knew what he had done and if we weren't locked in this cell awaiting more pain and worse, boredom.

I had never seen my aunt looking so furious; she resembled a volcano that was ready to erupt with the angered flame that danced in her eyes and the steam whistling out of her ears, or was that just my imagination? Yup, it was. Being locked in a plain cell with nothing but battle scars and bruises for even an hour will cause you to hallucinate and say stupid things that you would expect to hear from my idiot cousin Jenifer French. Now she's what you call a blonde bimbo or a Posh Totty if you wanted the polite way of saying it.

Aunt Becca slides down the wall into a sitting position and wraps an arm around my shoulder, hugging me close. Is this supposed to be comforting? If she wants to be the comfort Aunt then she could get us out of here; that would be more comforting then an arm around the shoulder. That should be Mum's job, to be the rescuer and the comforter. That's what Mums are for, well, that and being a personal bank when you need a small amount of the green stuff. I turn my head and look into my aunt's eyes, a totally different colour to Mum's yet they still seem like Mum's eyes. Becca Jones smiles and as she smiles her eyes seem to light up but that might be my overactive imagination popping up again like it did earlier with the steam. "Kelis," She finally speaks,

"Becca," She shakes her head,

"Just call me Aunty B, that's what all your other cousins call me or you can use your Mother's name for me,"

"And that is?" I ask,

"Idiotic fool and some other words that shouldn't even exist in the English language," I roll my eyes and sigh, my shoulders slump. Becca's, I mean Aunty B, face suddenly becomes serious and business like, it's like looking at a younger version of Mum. "What has that swine done? Is the baby okay?" At the mention of Pedro's unborn kid my eyes start to pour out the equivalent of the River Nile in tears and Aunty B holds me tightly to her chest as I cry it out.

The _great_ Kelly Jones should be here in my hour of need. She should be comforting me. She should be rubbing my back. She should be calming me down. But she isn't, instead I have her younger sister here by my side in my hour of need. Aunty Becca isn't as bad as Jen made out, Jen made her out to be a home wrecking slut with too much money and power in her hands. Wait; was it Jen that disliked Aunty B? Thinking back on it Jen didn't really talk about Becca Jones, now that I think about it, nobody at St Trinians has ever mentioned a Becca Jones. Only Taylor and Andrea have hinted that I had another aunt but that was agers ago, why does nobody speak of Becca if she's done so much for everybody? And why does her own daughter and my cousin, Kelly Jones Junior, hate her so much? "Aunty?" I ask as I sniff up some snot,

"We'll get him back; this time Kelly will make sure he's gone for good. He'll pay for the life he's took with his own," She states with a determined glare,

"Aunty?" I ask again, she turns her head towards me and her expression softens, "What happened to your face?" I suddenly ask, forgetting my previous question, as I look at the marks,

"Ah," B chuckles, "A mother's love is a powerful thing that cannot be changed no matter what her child does to her; it cannot be broken or taken away." She answers; my aunt is talking in riddles,

"Meaning…" I prompt,

"Meaning, the mother won't destroy or harm her child even when her child has betrayed her and her family. Including you Kelis. Your cousin, my eldest daughter, Kelly Jones Jr. has been Pomfrey's spy. She's the reason that you have been locked in here; she wants the downfall of St Trinians just to get back at me for not making her my heir." So my newly discovered cousin turns out to be evil? Usually, a normal person would be in shock but when you're a St Trinian and also the only daughter of Kelly Jones, nothing seems to surprise you.


	26. Top Of The List

_**Kelly POV**_

I should have never have let this happen! Why have I been so selfishly stupid? I've just been hurting the people around me and that wasn't at all fair. It shouldn't take my pregnant teenaged daughter being kidnapped for me to realise that! I didn't even know that Kelis, my only daughter, was carrying my first grandchild. I've been too caught up in my own silly and very foolish affair to see that something was clearly wrong with Kelis. A mother should be able to detect these kinds of things; she should have felt like she could tell me that something was wrong. She should have been able to admit her mistakes to me without feeling terrified to. It's my fault.

Then there's the issue I have created with Belle, how could I have been so fucking blind? I will always have a soft spot for Flash, he was my first love, but it is Annabelle Fritton that I'm actually head over heels in love with. It's Annabelle who I want to wake up next to every morning, it's Annabelle who I want to grow old with and it's Annabelle who I want to share being a grandmother with. Not Flash. To me he is just the teenage fling that helped to create a wonderful, no magical, life that he wanted aborted. To me, he is nothing more than the prick that wanted my baby daughter murdered. I have to remember that large and very painful fact.

Once I knew that Flash didn't want anything to do with Kelis I should have gone back to my true home, I should have gone back to St Trinians. But I couldn't go back to the place where it had all began all those years ago, not the feelings for Flash but the draw to Fritton. I couldn't go back and confess knowing that she wanted a grease ball of a man like Flash, knowing that she had allowed him to touch her. No, I had got it into my head that she wanted Flash so I let her have him. I wanted her to be happy, to live the life that she had always dreamt of since she was young so I had to keep my distance. I changed my details, moved house and raised Kelis all on my own. I had to put Kelis first and ignore my own personal desires to go running back to Belle, I had to look after Kelis and teach her how to survive and thrive.

I probably should have stayed far away from those rusty gates; I shouldn't have come back all those years ago. If I had then Kelis wouldn't be pregnant, Flash wouldn't have tempted me and most importantly Belle wouldn't be heart broken. But I can't help but question, would Annabelle still be truly happy if I had stayed far away? Would she still be smiling and laughing like there wasn't a care in the world? Would she finally have a child to call her own like she always wanted? The one I have learnt about Fritton women is that they have a longing for children, Miss Fritton had that longing and cured it by taking in Belle and Belle cured it by sharing Kelis. Annabelle adores Kelis, she has since day one and she doesn't even bother trying to hide it. Fritton defiantly wouldn't out up with Kelis' appalling attitude towards her if she didn't love my, I mean our, daughter. We were a happy dysfunctional family until I screwed it up.

I desperately want to go and get Kelis away from that pig of a man but I can't until the reinforcements arrive; once they arrive I can run to Kelis' aid and deal with the aftershock. For now I need to go and see Belle and make things right again, that's my top priority at the moment. It's strange that for once Kelis isn't number one on the 'to do' list; ever since she was born she has always came first. Now Belle has to come first while I wait for the well needed back up. It's physically impossible to choose between Fritton and Kelis but a mother always puts her child first. It's my job to be there for Kelis and to protect her the best I can, that's another job I've been neglecting. No wonder why she has been detached and distant these past few weeks.

I shake all thoughts of Kelis out of my head; if I am to succeed in talking to Belle then I need a focused mind. Don't get me wrong, I know it sounds 'harsh' as Taylor would say but Belle comes first for now since we can't do anything for Kelis. I have to fix my mistakes, embrace them and move on with my life. That's what you're supposed to do but I can't move on without Fritton by my side, it just wouldn't feel right not having her there. Then again, it feels odd to be so dependent on one woman. The Head Girl me, the younger Kelly Jones, would have never allowed that to happen. She would have laughed in Polly's face whenever my favourite Geek suggested that emotions should be expressed. I would tell her that you could live life without being attached to things, like Buddhists do. When she had heard that I had become attached to Fritton she sent me a smug email which only contained the three words 'I told you so'. Good old Polly.

I practically run my way throughout the school, looking for the one who holds my heart in her dainty hands. Where could she be? I check all her favourite places: the staff room, her room, her office, the roof, the hockey pitch and the library but she is nowhere to be seen. It's like she has just vanished off of the face of the Earth or in this case the grounds of St Trinians. I'm silently praying that she hasn't left the grounds all because I'm here; this is her place and not mine. It wouldn't be right to kick somebody out of his or her home so would Belle kick me out of mine? Even if she did I would deserve it, what I've done isn't exactly forgivable. When did I turn into a backstabbing, heartless bitch? On my travels I bump into Brad, Becca's husband, his face is almost a reflection of my own. You can see the worry glowing from his skin, "Becca's gone," He pants; clearly he's been running,

"Gone where?" He doesn't need to answer my question; he just needs to confirm the answer already in my head,

"To AD1, she's gone to Kelis. She wasn't there when I woke up from our nap; Tania and Tara say that they saw Becca leave. Plus Lucy's arrived and she's managed to hack into AD1's CCTV, they're all waiting for you in the staff lounge." He tells me; one thing I like about my brother-in-law is that he doesn't mess about. He just gets straight to the point and cuts out all the crap, that's probably why he and Becca have lasted this long.

I follow Brad, matching his fast pace easily. A small part of me knew that Becca would go to Kelis; it's just a very Becca thing to do. I know she's planned this and thought it all out, for once it makes sense. She goes to protect Kelis the best she can while we wait for the St Trinian army to arrive, leaving me time to talk everything out with Belle. This has got to be the simplest plan that Becca has ever come up with in her entire life, I've never been able to guess her plots and plans as easy as this before. Usually she has to explain some parts of it in order for people to understand. Sometimes I wonder how she does it, how can you keep up with a complicated plan like that? I know I've done it before but I always plan, I don't run on improvisation like Becca does. She never ceases to amaze people and she never ceases to make me feel proud. The pride just comes with being a big sister and the oldest Jones sibling.

I burst into the room with Brad trailing behind me, nobody jumps. They probably suspected that I'd barge in considering it is both my sister and daughter involved, I need to know if Kelis is alright and if Becca got to her in time. I push my way to the front of the small gathering with Brad and I end up standing next to my only love. Annabelle Fritton. She doesn't move or make a grab for my hand like she would usually do but we'll have to sort that problem out later. Lucy clicks play and the screen bursts into life.

It's all in black and white with dull shades of grey but I can make out the room and the people occupying it perfectly. It's a grand place, almost like an old fashioned castle with the antique paintings and classic ornaments. I may not have been there but I know this is the new and improved Pomfrey household, although I did expect to see signs that promoted his favourite phrase 'Women are for making cakes and babies', what a let-down. A woman with the typical pale skin and dark hair Jones' trait struts into the house as bold as brass, I know it's Becca since she has her own unique swagger. She doesn't try to hide in the shadows like any sane person would do; instead she knocks over one of the suits of armour. Clearly she's done it on purpose, "Ops," She smirks.

Within two minutes of the clattering noise men flood into the room and surround her, I know what Becca is capable of. She isn't as smart as Polly but she could easily take down every one of these men single handily, maybe that is her glorious plan. Becca smiles playfully and her right hand slowly curls into a tight fist, she's going to try and take them. Then another two figures appear at the top of the stairs, a man and a woman. The man's rapidly greying hair and annoying drawl belongs to the disgraced Sir Piers Pomfrey, that part's obvious, but the woman? Who was she? "Pomfrey," Becca greets cheerfully, "How has life treated you?" She asks as if he's an old friend,

"Sir Piers," He corrects in that drawl of his,

"The disgraced Sir Piers last time I checked." Becca smirks, "Remind me how it is that you were given that title?" Pomfrey rolls his eyes and carries on, ignoring Becca's comments,

"I knew you'd come for her, you never could resist playing hero. But listen here you insolent little bitch, this time we will dispose of you," Becca then laughs,

"You know we would get along if you stopped trying to kill me every ten years or so. We both know how it works, you set the goons on me, I kick arse, an army of some sort charges in, we take what we came for and you are left shouting your hate for women."

"Not this time, isn't that right Kelly?" Piers chuckles, my heart seems to stop beating and my mouth hits the floor. Kelly Jones Jr. can't be the traitor that Becca had told me about, she's family. I know she doesn't get along with Becca but that doesn't mean that she would turn her back on family. Becca seems to freeze up as well; you can hear her heart shatter as her eldest daughter comes into plain sight,

"Yes Sir Pomfrey," My niece, Kelly, answers with a sickly smile of her own, "Things will work in your favour, our favour this time."

"Well," Pomfrey asks, "I'm waiting Jones. Where's your usual sarcastic response? Don't you have one? Pity." He mocks,

"I do not need your pity Pomfrey; I already have most of what is yours." She smirks, hiding her pain with her head held high. Then the goons advance on her but Becca doesn't fight back, she allows them to beat her until she can't stand back up anymore. You'd be a fool to think that Pomfrey would have finally broke Becca but her smirk continued to spread across her face as kicks, slaps and punches connected with her skin.

Lucy thankfully skips the beating; I can't stand to watch it when I know that there's nothing I can do to help Becca. The scene changes, after watching Becca being dragged out and we are taken to a concrete cell. The walls are all a dull grey; nothing about this place seems pleasant. In the corner there's a large ball that I can recognise as a human being, it sobs quietly and its shoulders shudder. I don't consciously know why but I feel my heart shatter all over again, then the person slowly lifts their head from their knees and wipes her eyes. Kelis. Anger bubbles up inside me, how dare he upset her like that. I want to go and rip his fucking head off of his spineless body for causing Kelis pain. I want him dead and six feet under for simply bringing tears to Kelis' eyes. My fists unwillingly curl up and from the corner of my eye I can see Belle's do the same, Pomfrey won't live after we've finished with him.

The door to the cell is thrown open and another woman is hauled inside, the men laugh as they dump the woman on the floor. It's as if they think that they have won but I know they haven't, I know that Becca has a plan and I know that Becca is with Kelis. Becca will look after Kelis until I get there, I'm sure of it, and then we'll all rip that bastard to shreds.


	27. Work Work

**Kelis POV**

The words Aunty B spoke to me are still clear in my mind, every last drop of detail is still swirling around in my over imaginative head. It's odd, nobody has ever been able to tell me something that I would remember this well before; not even Mum. I don't know why that's happened, maybe it's because I have nothing else better to do in this cell but remember tiny scraps of detail or maybe because that was the first conversation I've had in what feels like months. But maybe, just maybe, it's because Aunty B has that effect on people. Knowing my luck, that'll be the reason. Mum had that effect on people but people remembered her words because they remembered her intimidating glare and that devilish smirk of hers. That was before she changed.

I've never gotten used to the idea that Mum once was a super ninja agent spy with all the high tech gadgets and flash sports cars, you know like they have in the movies. She loved her job as well, Taylor told me, but she gave up for me. I've never doubted that the _great _Kelly Jones didn't want me or didn't love me but it makes you feel loved when you hear that your mother gave up her job for you. I don't know why she didn't just cart me off to St Trinians as soon as I was old enough and then be a ninja spy again; it's such a simple thing to do. It doesn't take a genius to work that out. All she had to do was not get killed, write a letter every month or so and come back for me every half term, sometimes I wonder how she became Head Girl if she couldn't even think of that plan. Amateur.

A St Trinian is meant to be criminal cunning, smart, uncontrollable and lethal. Mum probably would've thought of a plan similar to mine within half an hour or ten minutes if she put her mind to it, which means something was stopping her from carrying out her plan, but what? What could have being holding her back? It had to be something major, everybody's told me at least five million times that St Trinians was Mum's real home. It was where she had found everything a girl needed in life, so what was stopping her from letting me grow up around that? From what I know nothing ever stopped the incredible Kelly Jones from going or doing whatever she pleased, except one thing. Now don't ask me what this one thing was or is because I don't know; nobody ever spoke of it. All it was called whenever I asked about it was 'thing'; that damn word that could damn well mean anything! Adults, it's not exactly hard to open your old, wrinkly mouth and say exactly what you mean!

From the corner of my eye I can see B smiling, the always laughing clowns, that you miserable lot would call humour, dance in her welcoming eyes. I turn to her and scowl, what on Earth is she finding funny about this stupid situation? Is she not taking this seriously? We are locked in a cell, battered and bruised and she's trying not to laugh? Ugh, she's more annoying than Mum sometimes. At least Mum isn't here to shout at me for being pregnant, well been but that wouldn't be good grammar would it? Breathe Kelis; now isn't the time to cry a river. That's a good metaphor, cry a river, I should be a poet! "What?" I snap at Aunty B, the B part means Becca in case you're as dumb as Mum… That rhymed, defiantly should be a poet,

"Nothing," She smiles, shaking her head, "You just look like Kel when you're thinking. You have the glare and everything,"

"Brilliant," I mumble, why must people always compare me to her? Do they realise how annoying it is?

"I know it's not easy to live in someone else's shadow, especially Kelly's." B tells me, still smiling away happily, "I've had to live in it, I still am really. 'Why can't you be more like your sister?', 'you and Kelly are so a like', 'Oh my God! You're Kelly's little sister!'" B mocks perfectly, I recognise the last impression as Chelsea Parker; who else says 'Oh my God' with that stupid hand gesture? "My point is Kelis is that you don't want to be living in her shadow all your life. Break out of it, do your own thing, follow your own path and people will stop the ridiculous comparisons. Or you can do what I did and threaten anyone who dared to compare you to Kelly with a gun and they'll soon stop!" She laughs; I really didn't need that advice.

Only in my messed up family would someone suggest fire arms as the answer to your problem, bloody typical. B's face then suddenly turns deathly serious, "I never thought that I'd get this far in life Kelis, if I'm honest I thought I'd be shot dead by the age of twenty, you can do anything you want to do if you really want it. If you want to succeed in life you've got to work for it, Kelly gave me that advice. I've seen too many lives that have been wasted, don't be one of them by living in that damn shadow." B then stands up, stretches and dusts herself off, "Now, how about we get out of here and pay old pompous git Pomfrey a visit?" Just then, as if on cue, the door blows off of its hinges.

A young girl, around my age possibly younger, then steps into the room with a satisfied smirk on her face. Her long brunette hair drifts around in the smoke of the explosion and her pale skin seems to be glowing with pride at her work, then I look into her eyes. They look like Mum's eyes, the eyes I had luckily inherited and the eyes I share with almost every family member. She's a Jones, you can tell by the dark hair and pale skin contrast as well as the eyes but the smirk? That's Becca's, sorry B's, smirk. You can tell by the way it curves and appears to be both mocking but warming at the same time. She's B's daughter, which makes her my other cousin. This one better not turn out evil like Kelly Jr., I couldn't handle another evil family member. Let's be honest, there's too many two faced Jones' out there but I'm not one of 'em!

I look at Aunty B, her eyes have lit up and her usual smirk has turned into a proud grin that touches both of her ears. Mum had that same type of grin whenever I was kicked out of school before I was dragged unwilling to St Trinians, best time of my life. B glides over to the newcomer and wraps her in a bone crushing hug; clearly she's glad to see her. "Kelis," My Aunt grins when she's resurfaced, "This is your cousin and my youngest, Georgie. Georgie, you remember Aunt Kelly don't you? That's her only child." Becca smiles again, "Now, let's get out of her because by now Kelly and the rest of the St Trinian army should be here."

* * *

_**Just a short little filler to set us all up for the big bit, it gets better, trust me.**_

_**Review because A) It's Christmas, so Merry late Christmas and B) Because I got microwavable slippers for Christmas ;3**_


	28. Hope

_**Kelis POV**_

Aunty B leads the way down a long, poorly lit corridor. Honestly, you'd think that Sir Piers Pompous would be able to afford decent lighting with the amount of money he throws around or maybe he makes up for his misdeeds by helping the environment. With or without the lightening this place is still deathly silent and I don't like that. It makes me feel on edge and jumpy, it's like in those low budget horror films where you scream for the character to not go down into the cellar. Surely the explosion that busted me and my aunt out would've caused some panic and chaos for the AD1 chumps? Maybe that git Pomfrey has his head so far up his own arse to hear the loud boom and order one of his goons to come and investigate. It doesn't matter though; this silence is starting to mess with my head. It's making me feel too alert. I guess it's either because of that horror film paranoia or because I'm a St Trinian. I'm used to loud, sudden noises and the quick warning sounds from near-by birds that tell me something has most likely been blown up. The sooner I get back to that, the better my sanity will be.

We finally break free from the dark and terrible hall; I stop as I step into the seemingly bright light to let my eyes adjust. I now take back my comment about Pomfrey being an eco-warrior, he clearly isn't if he's using this much energy to light this small place. I'm starting to sound like the school receptionist Celia, she's always going on and on about the importance of recycling and turning things off. I've never really got on with her, ever since we had that disagreement about those poor quality eco light bulbs. She didn't appreciate the fact that it takes a lifetime for the damn things to give off a tiny amount light when you can get it instantly with normal light bulbs. It's almost as if you have to encourage them to turn on, a bit like how people talk to inanimate objects when they break. It's pathetic really.

The sound of shuffling reaches my ears and brings me back from my thoughts of home and lazy light bulbs; well at least there isn't silence anymore. You would think that these AD1 goons would at least try to be stealthy, but I suppose it's hard for simpletons like them who have a one track mind. I spin around, faster than the speed of light, and throw my clenched fist out where it smashes into someone's face. Serves the idiot right for trying to creep up on me, honestly do these people not know about basic manners? The force of the impact forces the man's head to snap to the right and his lip to bleed, idiotic fool. I've got no sympathy for him, it's his own fault for trying to outsmart a St Trinian and his fault for joining a women hating society, twat.

The man half sighs, half groans and holds his strong hands up in surrender, he then shouts something to someone in the direction he came in. I don't hear what he has just said; I'm more interested in the sounds coming from the opposite direction. I can hear more shuffling and loud, intimidating voices that I recognise from somewhere. My eyes begin to automatically squint as I try to make out the approaching shadows that draw ever nearer; I feel as if I should know exactly who these voices belong to. I know who these people are; I just can't come up with any names or faces. It feels like a life time since I've heard the care free chatter and the drunken giggles.

After what feels like a life time of rapid flicking through my memories, two men led by two ancient women materialise from the shadows. The women were busy chattering away to each other as if this was a part of their daily routine; I immediately notice that the shorter, rounder woman was casually clutching a drink of some sort. I don't fully recognise her; I remember her permanent sway and her words that were sometimes slurred. I defiantly recognise the taller, louder and crazier woman. That was Miss Camilla Fritton or The Crazy Cat Lady as I had called her when I first met her at the age of fourteen. I could never forget that meeting or that day, I remember it clearly.

I was made to get into the St Trinian hockey kit, God knows why. I thought that I wouldn't be attending the school for very long so I decided that I would make an unforgettable impression by using any opportunity to cause trouble for them. I didn't even have a hockey stick with me at the time; I had gotten my last one confiscated back at Cheltenham Ladies' College. Turns out using a hockey stick to smash the odd window can get you kicked off of the hockey team. I can remember my favourite cousin Jen leading me out towards the pitch when an old woman called me over, "You look familiar my dear girl, tell me have my girls kidnapped you before?" She said with a toothy grin, she sounded crazy to me, that was when I guessed mentally that she was some random crazy cat lady,

"Nope, no one dares offend me or my family. It has summet to do with me mums old job," I said as a warning to her, this woman made me feel uneasy at the time. It was that toothy grin that had put me on my guard.

"What's your name? You have the confidence of a St Trinian," She asked as she continued grinning.

"Uh thanks?" That was more of a question then an actual answer.

"I don't mean to be rude Miss Fritton but we really must be getting into positions." Jen had butted in which had effectively rescued me from the awkward situation. Miss Fritton had seemed to understand and waved us off but after that first encounter I begun to listen to Miss Fritton and I couldn't help but respect her. This woman didn't demand respect or ask for it, yet every St Trinian I knew adored her and loved her as a parent or grandmother in my case.

Behind the old women stood my dad Flash but I'm not bothered about him being here, he's my dad and it's only typical that he comes to the rescue like all dads do in fairy tales. My eyes and heart had found themselves landing on the man stood next to my awkward father who was dressed in his usual hat and long coat. There stood the missing piece of my heart and being, the piece that I had been living without for what felt like an eternity, a painful eternity. Stood next to my father was the Spanish Sex God that had stolen my thoughts and dreams. Pedro.

I don't know how it happened or why it happened but one second I was standing close to my aunt and newly found cousin and the next I was in his arms, clinging onto his shirt with dear life. I couldn't care less about where I was and what situation I was in, I can deal with that when I'm ready to return to reality. All that matters to me at this moment in time is that I'm back within the safety of Pedro's comforting arms. This is where I belong and where I want to stay. I don't have to be a strong, fearless and arse kicking head girl here. I can just be Kelis Jones, an ordinary girl who wasn't kidnapped for unknown reasons or have to put everyone else's life before my own. Here I can be the normal girl that I have longed to be, it's all too tempting to stay here forever and escape the problems in my life. All that matters is him. Now that Pedro's back I feel like things will start looking up for me, I feel like I can take on the world with my bare hands. Starting with Piers Pomfrey who is long overdue for a good humiliating arse whooping. That man will be begging for mercy and pardon when I'm finished with him.

Aunty B's small yet amused chuckle pops my protective bubble that is Pedro's arms. I knew it wouldn't be long until something brought me back to reality. Reluctantly I force myself away from Pedro's warmth and turn to face my amused aunt; I'll have my time with Pedro later. Right now we have arses to kick. Aunty B's stood smirking as she attempts to pull up the man I hit. Once she successfully helps him up, she begins to lovingly wipe away the blood on his lips. "You should know better than to sneak up on a St Trinian," She scolds him with a mocking smirk.

"I didn't creep." He says, obviously suppressing a long sigh, "I'm fine besides that hit wasn't as bad as the time Kelly broke my jaw and nose in one hit." And then they kiss.

Wait, did I just hit my uncle? Now that's a bad first impression, I hope he's used to family members punching him in the face because I'd hate to be the first. Although by the sound of things, my mum has hit him before. It wouldn't surprise me if she has; my mother is the infamous Kelly Jones who is either a secret spy or an ex-secret spy. I don't know what she does; she's hard to keep up with these days if I'm being perfectly honest. I just can't believe that I've possibly punched my uncle or that I thought he was an AD1 goon. In my defence, he shouldn't have crept up on me when I'm in these situations. I was naturally defending myself from an oncoming attack, how I was supposed to know that it was my uncle?

In all fairness, I didn't know he was my uncle. I think we should all just concentrate on getting as far away as possible from here before something bad happens, speaking of which, where's Jen? Why isn't she here? If she's too busy flirting with some back street mongrel instead of rescuing me, she'll be getting more than a bloody black eye! She should be here making those usual stupid remarks that backfire on her, she should be pulling me in that sisterly hug and telling me that everything will be alright but most of all she should be here giving these AD1 twats hell. When I find that girl, she'll find herself running away clutching her heels while I chase her with a baseball bat.

Aunty B smiles at Miss Fritton and her drunken friend before the older woman crosses the small gap and wraps my aunt in a tight hug. If these people around me where smart then they'd get moving now so we can avoid any ambushes and make a swift get away. Aunty and Miss F pull apart, both are reflecting joyous smiles. The effects of age and time seem to drain away from Miss Fritton's face when she smiles; she looks younger and stronger than what she usually does. I'm not quite sure how old Miss Fritton is, judging by the wrinkles and health risks I'd say that she was pretty ancient but that doesn't matter. Any woman who can still cope with St Trinians must have a very good life span and immune system.

With an incline of the head from my dad Flash, our now large group begin to make our great escape. We walk along different corridors and up different stairs until an explosion of sound hits my sensitive ear drums. Slowly I, gripping desperately onto Pedro's rough hand, emerged from a door that stood unseen in the bottom corner of Sir Piers' grand staircase. There, standing in a large cluster are my girls. My St Trinian army are stood together, hockey sticks and other creative weapons at the ready to fight to the death. I feel my spirit suddenly become light and carefree again at the sight of all of them, all my hope and self-peace has been restored to my soul. Now I feel ready to finally take on the world and win.

And that's when my smirk suddenly reappears across my face as a plan formulates in my mind.

* * *

_**I'm actually really excited for this chapter and next chapter... Simply because I know what happens**_

_**Review because I should be revising and not writing **_


	29. Defeat You

_**Kelis POV**_

I place my index finger to my lips to shush the members of the army; we have the good old-fashioned element of surprise. There's so many ways to win a war but when in doubt either run away or stand up, we only get taught the second option at St Trinians. We only get taught to engulf the enemy in our flames of anarchy, that's my plan of attack and that's how Pomfrey will be introduced to the negative impacts of my good friend karma. That thought alone broadens my smirk and sends multiple brain cells colliding with each other.

I glance around at my surroundings, that's rule number one when in a fight. Always look around to see any possible advantages in your opponent and to see if there are any witnesses. In this case I don't need to look for innocent bystanders that may or may not run off to the boys in blue, but I do need to access this situation. To the left of me there's a wall, about half way along there's a large door. Although I can't see what the right half of the room looks like (because of the bulky grand staircase that is concealing us) it's pretty obvious that this room is symmetrical. Large houses tend to sit the traditional style in not only décor but in the lay out as well. Along the wall opposite there is most of the St Trinian army lined up with hockey sticks gripped fiercely, they will be our distraction. Above us is a sort of balcony that follows the room around, I doubt it serves much purpose but it is currently being used to conceal the adult St Trinians.

So far everyone seems to have been organised in a way that is helpful to my team of rescuers and things are pretty quiet, until a cliché loud bang. I frown at the girls when they begin to move into offensive positions; most of them begin to grip their hockey sticks with two hands. I almost step forward with clenched fists when I hear his annoying drawl. "Jones," Sir Piers greets, his voice makes my blood boil with a lust for revenge.

"Pomfrey," a woman answers back with a venous snarl. My heart skips a beat when I hear that voice, the one person I needed the most was here. Sometimes (and this is most defiantly one of those times) a girl just needs her mother. "Give me back my daughter," she growls. "Or do we need to rip you to shreds first?"

"Always so confident aren't we? You're looking lonely down there, where's little Miss Fritton and that charming younger sister of yours?" He mocks and the image of his cocky smile forms in my frustrated mind. "I don't know where that wench of yours is," this man is seriously asking for it now. "But I do have your daughter and that sister of yours, don't worry though. I fully intend to house train them into good little wenches." I step forward automatically, I refuse to be insulted like this or compared to a dog. However a firm hand on my shoulder stops me from striding any further, I turn around to see a grinning aunt who winks at me before turning around. Aunty B nudges her husband and he crouches down to allow Aunty B to climb onto his shoulders, I blink in disbelief as B is lifted into the air where she grabs on to the wooden panelled walls. This wasn't a part of my plan.

"There's something else though Jones," Pomfrey prattles on, if he spent less time gloating and more time acting then he would've noticed my thirty something aunt scaling the wall towards him. "I have another one of your relations."

"Gloat all you like Piers, this will be the end." Mum threatens.

"Will it? You see your namesake will disagree." I glance up at Aunty B as her body freezes, why does she choose now to develop a fear of heights? Amateurs.

"I'm sorry Kel, it's nothing personal." Another voice says. I groan quietly, Jen was right. Kelly Jones Jr. was and is bad news, I don't know whether to be mad at this betrayal or annoyed that Jen chose to use her brain now. "I have nothing against you or Kelis, you both just got in the way. Blame your sister for dragging you into this mess."

My uncle begins to nudge me forwards along the barrier of the grand staircase, I don't know what he and B have planned but I'll have to go along with it for now. We move quietly and stealthily as Piers gloats about the importance of family and the unimportance of women, I'm surprised nobody has slapped this man for his seventh century views. Although I'm not surprised that he's as single as the last loaf of bread that is well past its sell by date. Men like him deserve to be single; in fact men like him shouldn't be allowed to reproduce and should be castrated in a painful manner.

It takes us a grand total of five seconds to reach Mum and cut Pompous Pomfrey's rant short. I smile a sad smile at Mum, it's that type of smile that doesn't quite reach your eyes but tells people that you're not in any immediate danger. Mum seems to understand and holds out her hand for me, this is the mum I remember. I don't know where she's been for the past few years but as quick as she was lost, she's been found. As I take her welcoming hand, the world doesn't seem as intimidating any more. The warmth of a mother's love makes everything seem less dull and her comforting touch increases when she pulls me close to her side. I can feel the tension in her breathing; Pomfrey's going to have some fun dealing with this tornado.

"You were saying Piers," Mum challenges, a glare on her face.

"Yes, do continue Piers," Aunty B grins as she hops over the railings and looks both Piers and her back stabbing daughter in the eye. "I think you were talking about how women are weak and inferior, a little stupid of you considering you are in a room full of women and of course the country's top criminals." Then Aunty B draws back her hand and slaps the old-fashioned fool in his face. I, along with everybody else, applauses this but our amusement is short-lived as Piers recovers and pulls Aunty B back her hair. Then suited men flood into the room and the battle begins.

Mum squeezes my hand before she reluctantly let's go and sprints up the stairs to help Aunty B along with B's husband. I swivel around and give them my signature smirk. Without further prompting, my girls charge forward with nothing more than hockey sticks and metaphorical balls of steel. As a new wave of people flood into the battle, I grin. There's nothing like violence to blow off steam, especially when directed at sexist pigs who are long overdue a beating.

* * *

_**Don't eat me, I know this is long overdue and short. I had to re-write it since I lost both the paper copy and I broke my pen drive (I sat on it whilest it was plugged into lappy). It just seemed like a good place to cut it. Anyways next chapter should be the last or the second to last.**_

_**Review and tell me who puts the glad in gladiator **_


	30. A Ring That Binds

_**Kelis POV**_

I didn't see much of the fight, as soon as Mum ran up to help Aunty B I was dragged out of the building. I'm not going to argue with that choice, I haven't got the energy to deal with all the hassle that comes with a sexist society like AD1. I don't know the name or the personality of the woman who was presumably instructed to pull me from the fight, she didn't talk a lot and even when she did I couldn't understand her strong Russian accent. If she had introduced herself then I probably would've have been able to pronounce her name, I'm not the greatest when it comes to foreign languages.

Everyone has been returning to St Trinian's in small groups around every few hours, there isn't many left to come back. The First Years were the first ones to come home, followed by the other younger years half an hour later and then eventually everybody else including all the teachers minus Annabelle and the twin hockey coaches. I'm going to take a well-educated guess and say that the twins are either both with Mum or with Annabelle. It's well-known that they've been loyal to both Mum and Fritton since they were little, sometimes I can't see why they idolise those two women. Tania and Tara make out that it's such an _honour _to be Kelly Jones' daughter, it's more of a curse than a blessing. Although today it felt like a blessing.

Soon enough the building is once again buzzing with excited chatter as current and previous students gossip about their own antics. I don't join in though, I'll just be told what I've been told too many times before and I can't be bothered with it. To say my patience is low would be the world's biggest understatement of the past decade, today my patience is non-existent. I sigh to myself, now isn't the time to moping around and feeling sorry for myself. I'll have a time for all that later but now I need to be a St Trinian Head Girl and keep everything in order. When Jen makes her way home she'll take over for me so I'll have some time to think about the future.

I begin to stand from my seat in the corner, so far nobody has come to pester me about being 'a chip off the old block' or told me about the painting heist. So far so good. As I walk around I see some familiar faces among my girls, most of these are from Mum's time whilst others are Annabelle's. This isn't unusual, St Trinian girls always look out for their own. With that in mind, I'm still touched that (in most cases) a stranger would risk life and limb to help rescue me from the grasp of Pomfrey out of loyalty. Talk about honour among thieves! As I circulate around the room I make quick conversation with each individual person, attempting to learn each name as I go. Most of these women are still recognisable by their tribe, such as, all the brightly dressed belong to the Neons (previously called the Flammables) whilst the ones dressed in all black are clearly Emos.

I get to a slightly psychopathic woman called Zoe when the main doors are thrown open with a bang. The room falls silent as we look up to see the source of the noise. Standing before us is the final group to return home, all of them leaders and heroines in their own right. At the front of the group stands Mum and Annabelle while at the side of them stands Taylor and Andrea. The tension in the air is thicker than a families blood, has Annabelle actually forgiven Mum? From the stern look on Fritton's face I'd have to say no, but what do I know about Fritton? I tend to avoid her as much as I try to avoid Dad. My thoughts are then drowned out by a thunderous applause.

It isn't Mum who embraces me first, she starts to approach me but she soon begins to back off. I frown at her, surely she should be turning into one of those over protectives mothers by now? However, I am engulf in a bone crushing hug. I don't recognise the overpowering smell of the women's perfume and I don't particularly care. This may not be my Mum but I feel safe and at home, then the women speaks and ruins this perfect moment of bliss. "No matter what happens Kelis," Fritton whispers into my hair. "You'll always be considered and treated like my daughter and heir whether you like it or not!" I don't reply to her, I just nod my head. No river runs deeper then the tear that just leaked from my eye.

_**Kelly POV**_

I can't help but smile a little when Annabelle rushes over to Kelis, I may have blown everything with my own childish mistakes but at least she won't take it out on anybody but me. No matter what happens next, Belle won't turn her back on Kelis. That brings a small relief to my heart, although now it's time to talk everything out. This isn't going to be easy, admitting you're wrong is one of life's simple but hardest difficulty. When you're somebody like me, it's almost physically impossible. I've never truly been wrong so far in my life, my actions are always taken after using basic logic and sense.

Belle continues to encase Kelis in her arms, it's an endearing sight to see. I step forward, about to ask Bell if we can talk, when a hand grabs my arm and pulls me back. I turn around and open my mouth, ready to give this fool a verbal thrashing. There's a time and place for everything and now isn't the time for getting in my way when I'm about to admit I'm wrong. When I meet a gaze much like my own, I close my mouth and silence the insults. Her hand drops from my arm and falls into place by her side. She doesn't smile, smirk or make an attempt at being funny. Becca just looks back into my eyes with her own pain-filled gaze, shaking her head at me. "You've messed up," Becca says in a grave voice.

"I know," I reply.

"Good." She grins before pushing me forwards.

The room becomes silent again as I walk towards Belle, it's not my usual strut but overconfidence would make me seem and feel cocky. Instead of the normal strut, I do the walk of shame but with my head held high. Why is the silence so loud? It's making cracks appear in my resolve and making an endless stream of doubts flow into my mind. Have I thrown it all away? I think I've thrown it all way. I don't know. I just want things back to how they should be, I don't want to be dragged back down by the tide of my own guilt. Where is the man in the clouds when you need him most? Probably playing the latest Fifa, a voice whispers in the back of my head.

"Annabelle," I say with a raspy voice. The brunette releases Kelis and smiles at the girl reassuringly before looking at me with her own expressionless mask. I take a breath to steady myself and lick my lips and then it hits me like a slag with chlamydia, I truly have messed up. "I'm sorry."

"Kel, I'm not mad at you." She tells me, repeating the words I said to her on that dreadful night. "Not anymore."

"I'm so sorry," I repeat to her, trying to put across the true meaning of my apology. Belle rolls her eyes and puts her index finger to my lips.

"No more talking Kelly, what's done is done. We all make mistakes, yours was a stupid one." She smiles, whoever or whatever has spoken to Belle and convinced her to be so forgiving is my saviour. I have a feeling I know exactly who has spoken on my behalf, even when I turn around and punch her she's still got my back. I owe a lot to Rebecca Jones, I'm glad I've got a little sister like her watching my back the same way I watch hers. Belle smiles at me, she removes her finger from my lips and replaces it with her own lips. Then, as always, her hand slips into my back pocket. Unlike every other time, Belle pulls away first with a frown on her face.

I freeze when I see her frown, has she just had a change of heart? I hope not. From my back pocket she pulls something out, a box that I have no memory of. Annabelle opens it and her face erases all signs of stress, worry and age as it lights up in ecstasy. Her arms wrap around my neck in a vice like grip, "I do." Fritton whispers in my ear. From across the room I see Becca smirking and pointing to her ring finger. She winks before disappearing from sight.

I'm engaged to Annabelle Fritton.

* * *

_**Can I just thank each and every one of you whose reviewed and just thank anybody who reviews in the future. And also thanks to everyone who has seen this story and Kelis to the end.**_

_**Review because this may be the end for Kelis stories but I still have some more Klash and Kel/Belle to come**_


End file.
